Truth Takes Time
by Walpurgis.Boleyn
Summary: Hermione intenta reacomodar su vida mientras descubre que no todo es lo que parece en su vida. AU, no toma en cuenta el 7mo. Fic terminado! Gracias Kirsche por betearlo!
1. Signos de Decadencia

Avisos Preliminares:

No soy JK Rowling, me gustaría serlo pero no se dio el caso. Por ende, no me pertenece ni Harry Potter ni personajes relativos a su saga. El personaje de Irina Lefey está inspirado en la magistral actuación de Lena Olin en la serie ¨ Alias ¨. Este fic no se basa en la serie, sólo toma ciertos elementos que me sirvieron de inspiración.

Confesión previa de la autora:

Soy insistente. No me desanimé ni con las críticas que recibí para mejorar la primer versión (Aunque las agradezco, ya que necesitaba una visión diferente de mi historia.) ni con los problemas informáticos que tuve con la página (Resúmanse a perder la contraseña, cambiar mi casilla y crear una cuenta nueva.). Espero que esta versión corregida de TTT les agrade más.

A quienes aman los personajes de Ron Weasley y Molly, lo lamento. En este fic serán antipáticos y molestos.

Truth Takes Time

Capítulo 1: Signos de Decadencia.

Todo comenzó mucho antes de que sus amistades lo notasen. Como siempre, ellos se quedaban en el aspecto más superficial de los temas y fingían segur siendo sus confidentes más cercanos que un hermano.

Sin embargo, desde hacía unos cuantos meses; más de un año en total, su vida había cambiado de la forma más drástica que se le pudiese haber ocurrido. Ya no era solamente Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry Potter, novia de Ronald Weasley, condesa de Granger; hija del importantísimo Lord de Granger… También era medí maga Granger, agente especial de seguridad británica H. Granger, Inefable de tácticas, Hermione Jane Granger.

Suspiró con cansancio al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Lucía pálida con su cabello castaño esponjoso, sus ojos hinchados y sus labios resecos.

Movió un poco su varita y al lado suyo aparecieron dos frasquitos de vidrio tallado con una tapa tallada con gemas.

Hizo un gesto de fastidio al destaparlos. Odiaba como olía la poción que le devolvía la energía básica para comenzar su día y más aún, la asquerosa poción para que su aspecto volviese a ser el normal.

Miró la cama donde su novio dormía profundamente. Nuevamente no había podido hablar con él… aunque su relación con él últimamente, se resumía a verlo dormir cuando ella se levantaba temprano para ir a su fachada en el San Mungo.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y miró molesta el estado asqueroso en el que estaba su cocina¿Es que ese pelirrojo nunca iba a aprender el significado de la limpieza?

Claro que no. ¨ Siempre tuvo todo en bandeja ¨ pensó con amargura. Molly siempre lo había malcriado… Y era lógico que sintiese cierta debilidad por el menor varón Weasley; superado económicamente y socialmente por sus hermanos. No había logrado seguir ninguna carrera mientras que Harry era auror, y trabajaba en Seguridad Mágica; en una división que tenía a su cargo,y Hermione ya era medimaga; él, había decidido dedicarse al Quiddich.

¨Siete años en Hogwarts¿Para jugar al Quiddich?¨ fueron las palabras textuales de su hermano mayor Charlie. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero todos coincidían en silencio con él.

Claro, que esas críticas no las pensaría si por lo menos hubiese tenido éxito. Era ambicioso, pero no muy inteligente. No se le había ocurrido nada mejor que tomar Félix felices antes de un partido contra los Tornados… Ganó de una forma muy sospechosa y finalmente salió a la luz el escándalo del año: ¨ EL tramposo mejor amigo del Niño que vivió ¨

Ahora pasaba el día sentado en el sofá, o en la casa de Ginny (quien trabajaba junto con su padre en el departamento de relación con los Muggles) o simplemente haciendo nada mientras las boletas se juntaban bajo la puerta.

Y sin embargo, tenía un complicadísimo horario que nunca le permitía asistir a las reuniones familiares de ella —reflexionó—, mientras hacía que los platos se lavasen y se guardasen.

Se miró en el espejo, odiaba como le quedaban esos vaqueros y mucho más como su pelo lucía crespo e indomable. Sin embargo ya había perdido mucho tiempo arreglando la casa y llegaría tarde al trabajo si no se apuraba.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_ Condesa de Granger y Ronald Weasley, _

_ Tenemos el agrado de dirigirnos a ustedes con el motivo del enlace matrimonial de Sir Edward Thomas y Lady Rowena Kint. Por favor…_

Miró la carta que su madre le había mandado por lechuza. Su prima se casaba, quería ir a la fiesta.

Miró la foto del pelirrojo que tenía en su cubículo. Ambos estaban en Hogwarts cuando les tomaron esa foto… Que felices parecían; que poco que se conocían…

- Agente Granger -dijo la voz del jefe del escuadrón- Por favor preséntese en la Sala de Juntas.

Hermione intentó alisar un poco las arrugas de su camisa y acomodar su inmanejable cabello antes de seguir al temido hombre que caminaba con paso arrogante delante de ella. Sus compañeros de oficina hacían silencio cuando él se acercaba.

No era malo, sólo exigente. Todos confiaban en él, uno de los primeros espías en el movimiento oscuro, y experto en la lucha contra los seguidores de Slytherin. Pero nadie se animaba a traspasar esa barrera de hielo que era hacia con los otros.

Abrió la puerta de la sala y la dejó pasar delante de él. Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas. A su lado se sentó su jefe y enfrente de ellos se encontraban Alexander Kashinau; jefe de Inefables, y el ministro de magia.

No pudo evitar que su pierna, en un común tic que acostumbraba desde siempre, comenzase a moverse. Sintió una mano en su rodilla, rápidamente sus nervios se calmaron para sentir un agradable calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

- Buenas Tardes -saludaron los altos directivos del Ministerio. Hermione y su jefe, César Lecter, respondieron el saludo de la misma manera.- Los citamos para informarles de la nueva situación que requiere un entrenamiento de campo para la agente Granger.- Hermione no contuvo que su boca se abriese en señal de sorpresa, ni que una sonrisa apareciese en ella.

- ¿Agente de campo? -preguntó César Lecter sorprendido, con cierto orgullo de su pupila.

- Sí, usted se encargará de entrenarla. -dijo el jefe de inefables: Tenemos un par de problemas… Hay un nuevo foco que esta nucleando a los siervos más próximos de Voldemort, que quedaron libres.

Les pasó una carpeta y Hermione reconoció la cara de su antiguo compañero de clases, Draco Malfoy.Kashinau, tomando un poco de agua, dijo:

-usted es la persona indicada dado que conoce a la mayoría de ellos desde hace tiempo.

- ¿No me reconocerán? -preguntó temerosa al ver que había tratado con todos los mortífagos que figuraban en la carpeta.

- No. Irá camuflada, tendrá entrenamiento de un mes y luego se le asignará la misión de modo formal. Desde mañana disfrutará de su ascenso.

El hombre sonrió en una extraña mueca y agregó:

- Espero que no nos decepcione.

- Muchas gracias -dijo Hermione con educación, suprimiendo sus ganas de dar brinquitos de felicidad.

- Esperamos mucho de usted… Nos alegra ver que no nos defraudó hasta ahora. -dijo el ministro estrechando su mano con la de ella.- Lecter, por favor muéstrele la nueva oficina a la chica. -El pelinegro sonrió y asintió; abriendo la puerta para que Hermione pasase delante de él.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

No podía negar que estaba feliz, muy, muy feliz. SU nueva oficina era espléndida; piso de madera oscura, muebles antiguos con un toque elitista y una enorme ventana falsa que mágicamente le daba luz solar y le permitía no sentirse encerrada. Por una puerta, se comunicaba con su jefe; César Lecter y por otra, tenía su pequeño cuartito de libros; que era inmenso.

Miró su aspecto nuevamente en el espejo. Ahora que la habían subido de puesto, seguramente se esperaría algo un poco más formal.

Miró sus botas: gritaban a los cuatro vientos, que en mejores épocas, fueron carísimas; pero ahora estaban un poco gastadas y no combinaban ni con el cinturón, ni con su bolso estilo marino de puerto que carga de todo.

Necesitaba un par de consejos, y la única que podía ayudarla, era su madre.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry Potter abrió la puerta de su oficina con el codo. No entendía como lograba cargar tantas carpetas sin tirarlas todas al suelo.

Encendió la luz de su oficina y vio que estaba ocupada. Una aburrida pelirroja estaba sentada con los pies encima del escritorio y mascaba su chicle mostrando hasta su último molar.

- Estoy ocupado Ginny, por favor vete a tu trabajo. -dijo con tono cansado y sin ánimos de discutir.

- Siempre estás ocupado para mí. -dijo la pelirroja con un ronroneo que pretendía ser sexy, pero que a él no le sonó en lo absoluto.

- Sobretodo ahora que tengo unas cosas que presentar… Por favor vete.

- Pero …

- Pero nada, otro día hablamos. -dijo abriéndole la puerta de su despacho. Ginny salió airosa y furiosa, mascullando palabrotas por lo bajo. Aprovechando que la pelirroja se había ido, abrió las carpetas y comenzó a leer hasta que un golpe en su puerta lo interrumpió. Sin querer distraerse, dijo:

- Ginny, no me interesa nada ahora…

- Lástima que no sea pelirroja, ni mujer -dijo Sirius Black con fanfarronería.

- Hola Sirius -sonrió a su padrino.- Disculpa, pensé que era…

- Ya me di cuenta -dijo el animago.- Hace tiempo que no te veía.

- Los informes terminaran lo que Voldemort no pudo. -dijo sirviendo café en dos tazas. Con cansancio, agregó:

- En serio¿Hay necesidad de hacer informes por cada idiotez que hace Malfoy Jr?

- No creo que hacer un informe por el gasto en túnicas sea importante. -dijo Sirius ojeando una de las hojas.- Ah, Umbridge…- dijo al leer quien lo firmaba.

- Sí, tengo que controlar todos los informes de la imbécil. -respondió Harry enojado.- Estos son los momentos que me pregunto por que no seguí medimagia como Hermione.

- Oh Quiddich como Ron. -sonrió Sirius.

- Creo que resucita el espíritu de Dumbledore para darme una patada. -dijo Harry.- Por cierto¿Has visto a Hermione últimamente?

- No. -respondió escuetamente el animago.- Desde que se fue a vivir con Ron no la veo… A él sí.

- ¿Dónde? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- La otra noche, creo que era domingo. Lo encontré en el callejón Diagon; los gemelos se cansaron de que estuviese molestando y le pidieron que se vayan…

- Intenté conseguirle un puesto en Irlanda que Wood me había ofrecido, pero directamente no fue a la reunión con los directivos de la firma.

- No me sorprende que Hermione tuviese tan mala cara el día de su cumpleaños. Está sin hacer nada y no ¨ pudo ¨ ir la fiesta en la casa de sus padres - dijo el animago, sintiendo un poco de compasión por la situación incómoda de la chica.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Irina Granger se sentó cómodamente en su butaca frente al fuego de la chimenea de su biblioteca personal, y comenzó a beber su té de a sorbitos, mientras miraba el álbum de fotografías de la familia. Su hija siempre había salido bien en las fotos. Sabía como posicionarse enfrente a la cámara y que la luz fuese ella.

A sus cincuenta años aproximadamente, se seguían evidenciando signos de la belleza que tuvo en el pasado. Sus labios conservaban su forma, su piel seguía pareciendo suave y cremosa, aunque ahora se acentuaban más algunas líneas de expresión, y alrededor de sus ojos había algunas marquitas de la edad.

Sus ojos celestes tenían cierto brillo que se intensificaba al ver las fotos de su hija de pequeña.

Sin embargo su mirada se volvió fría de repente, al ver una foto de su boda. Odiaba como había salido allí; era una excelente actriz, pero no había podido mentirle a la cámara. Ella era la única que se había percatado que todo, era una farsa decadente desde el comienzo.

-Mamá -dijo la cara de Hermione que aparecía flotando en la chimenea. La miró sorprendida y sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien? Sal de ahí que te quemas.

-Sí, tengo una excelente noticia…

- ¿Te separaste? -Aventuró. Hermione rodó los ojos y dijo:

- No. Algo mejor.

- Mejor que re encausar tu vida no sé…

- Me promovieron.

-Felicitaciones -dijo contenta por ella.- Ven a comer a la noche para que festejemos.

- Te iba a invitar a comer y de paso a que me ayudases con la ropa…

-¿Me acabas de pedir ayuda para arreglarte? -inquirió feliz, como una niña a la que le acaban de regalar su barbie preferida.

- Que me orientes para comprarme ropa.

- Tu sabes que la ropa se acompaña del cabello¿No? –dijo mirando el aspecto descuidado. Las cenizas de la chimenea no eran suficientes para ocultar ese desastre.

- Te espero en Mall a las siete. -sonrió la castaña más joven.

Su madre sonrió cuando la comunicación se terminó. Sacó de la manga de su camisa una delgada vara de madera y simplemente tocó encima de la imagen de un pelirrojo al lado de su hija. La imagen del pelirrojo inmediatamente desapareció quedando la de su hija.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

La prisión de Azkaban no era mundialmente reconocida por su estilo arquitectónico, ni mucho menos por su confort. Sin embargo, su nombre estaba grabado en la profunda memoria de los magos. Desde tiempos muy antiguos, antes de Camelot y Arturo; Azkaban ya era el terror de los magos, dragones, mantícoras, etc. Todo tipo de animales horribles habitaban allí. Los nobles veían en forma de entretenimiento como los prisioneros luchaban por sus vidas. Sin embargo, las cosas ya no eran así.

Era un edificio grande y de piedra gris, parecería un fuerte antiguo o algo así, a no ser por el pequeño lago que rodeaba la isla, que se limitaba por un aro de tierra contorneado por las frías olas del mar del Norte.

De aguas negras, frías y misteriosas, el olor que desprendía era suficiente castigo para los prisioneros que habitaban en la fortaleza. En las noches de luna llena, por un encantamiento antiguo, el agua espejada se transformaba, según quien mirase, en una pantalla de su peor pesadilla; una especie de ¨boggart¨ líquido.

Un auror esperó a estar completamente seguro que el bote estaba bien amarrado a la entrada de la fortaleza antes de saltar con agilidad. No quería correr riesgos innecesarios; caer en esa agua estancada podría dar un paro cardíaco por la mera temperatura; sin contar los demás horrores que podía presenciar.

Caminó con paso elegante por los pasillos de la prisión. Su nariz permanente le picaba a causa del olor penetrante que salía de las inmundas celdas inhumanas.

Llegó hasta el final del corredor y golpeó una puerta de metal oxidado. Un hombre le abrió y tras comprobar su verificación lo dejó entrar.

- Vengo a ver al prisionero 1183. -dijo con vos profunda, intentando demostrar su nuevo rango superior.

El guardia asintió y abrió la puerta de la verdadera celda, donde en un rincón perdido en los ángulos profundos y oscuros de la celda de piedra, un hombre que abrazaba sus rodillas levantó su rostro al escucharlo entrar.

Uno de sus zapatos pisó inmediatamente una cucaracha al entrar y su rostro mostró asco por el lugar donde estaba.

- Señor Malfoy. -El prisionero lo miró con sus pupilas dilatadas y ojos ardidos.- Vengo de parte del ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña…

- Salvo que me den mi libertad, no me interesa.- dijo el rubio, con pocas ganas de cooperar. Pasó sus dedos mugrientos entre sus cabellos rubios oscuros y lo miró interrogante al ver que no se iba. Agregó:

- Espero que no pretenda modales de un prisionero…

- EL ministro de magia hablará con usted hoy a la tarde. Quiere discutir nuevos términos de su condena.

- ¿Qué se puede discutir en el Beso al dementor? -dijo el rubio con ironía.

- A cambio de su ayuda… No le retirarán los cargos, pero tiene oportunidades de mejorar su estancia.

- En una semana, si no me equivoco, me ejecutarán… -dijo con poco interés.- No creo que este dispuesto a cambiar la pena¿O sí?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione terminó muy cansada a la noche cuando salió del Mall. Su madre había logrado su cometido tras tantos años…

Peluquería, depilación, ropa y zapatos.

¨ Todo lo necesario para justificar tu gran cantidad de estrógeno ¨ dijo su madre con su dulce voz cargada de ironía. Hermione, no pudo responder por que estaba más ocupada gritando a causa de la cera caliente que se deslizaba en sentido contrario a los vellos de sus piernas, dejando la piel colorada pero lisa.

Estaban muy cansadas; quizás demasiado cansadas, cuando salieron de las compras y demás lugares. Madre e hija notaron que habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Era de noche, casi madrugada y no había ningún lugar abierto. Hermione, que no tenía muchas ganas de vagar por Londres, decidió decirle a su madre:

- Es muy tarde para que vuelvas a Gales, mamá, quédate en el departamento y mañana puedes manejar.

- Soy joven… -dijo su madre, con cierto orgullo tocado.

- Mamá…

- De acuerdo… Dormiré en el sofá.

- Mejor en la habitación de invitados… -dijo, esperando que Ronald no hubiese desordenado todo a causa de su aburrimiento.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Era bien entrada la madrugada, cuando un dolor horrible quemó su antebrazo. Hacía años que no sucedía…

Los rayos de luna iluminaban el lugar mientras una mujer apretaba sus dientes dejando escapar solamente un par de groserías en muestras de dolor.

Un par de ojos celestes miraron curiosas a la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta con delicadeza, no creyendo lo que acababa de ver. La mujer se retorcía de dolor, aunque no gritaba, mientras intentaba sin éxito ocultar la visible marca de su antebrazo.

Iba a ser verdad que el alcohol lo estaba matando, más que el aburrimiento y su vida de garrapata.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

César Lecter miró con aburrimiento los autos. Pequeños puntitos desde la altura donde se encontraba, pasaban a velocidad por la calle debajo de él.

La guerra contra Voldemort, donde había luchado las dos veces, lo había vuelto paranoico y como condición para quedarse en el ministerio había puesto que entre sus gastos de trabajo figuraba la habitación del exclusivo hotel donde vivía. No era un problema con sus propias finanzas, de hecho no necesitaba trabajar, pero le agradaba vivir en ese lugar.

Estaba decorada con un estilo francés sumamente exquisito, con suntuosas alfombras hechas a mano, sábanas de lino bordadas y un enorme ventanal. Por si fuera poco, tenía una sala de entrenamiento acondicionada allí.

Miró nuevamente la carpeta sobre la mesita ratona. Esa chica Granger tenía futuro.

Se sorprendió al leer ¨ padres muggles. ¨ La magia aparecía hasta en los lugares menos esperados, no era normal todo ese potencial si no era de familia maga.

Seguramente se equivocaba, pensó para sí mientras decidía pedir un poco de té caliente para poder dormir.


	2. Sydeney

Capítulo 2:

_Sydney es la ciudad más grande y antigua de Australia. Es también capital del estado de Nueva Gales del Sur. Se encuentra en el sudeste del país, a orillas de la amplia Bahía de Jackson. Con una superficie de 345.7 km² y una población de 4.198.543 habitantes, la ciudad de Sydney es una de las áreas con mayor densidad demográfica de Australia._

Está en la mira. -dijo un hombre que tomaba su café disimuladamente en un pequeño bar cerca de la famosa Opera de Sydney. Tenía su periódico abierto, pero gracias a un sencillo hechizo podía ver lo que hacía el objetivo que con tanto trabajo estaban siguiendo.

Perfecto… colóquenle la píldora. Levantó la mano y una joven camarera se acercó a tomarle el pedido.

¿Si?

Combo 3 por favor. -dijo entregándole un menú. La chica asintió.

Alguien, por favor. ¡Llamen al servicio médico! -gritó una mujer en la barra, al ver que un hombre se acaba de desmayar.

Servicio Médico…Sí, bar Nueva Inglaterra… Urgente...-dijo otro hombre en su celular.

Abran paso, soy médico. -Un hombre vestido con un regio traje negro se agachó y midió el pulso de quien estaba tirado en el suelo. - ¿Llegó la ambulancia? Necesita atención urgente…No tiene pulso.

Apártese. -dijeron dos enfermeros que levantaron al hombre y lo pusieron en una camilla. El paciente lucía inconsciente y sumamente pálido. –Estará en el hospital de Sydney…Avísenle a los familiares.

00000000

-¿Cómo estuve? -preguntó una contenta Hermione Granger que con un movimiento de su varita cambió su ropa de hombre; por quien se había hecho pasar. Por un vestido a la rodilla negro con ribetes blancos. Su cabello seguía recogido en el rodete que había usado para colocarse la peluca.

Bien. – dijo escuetamente con una sonrisa César Lecter.- En unas horas nos darán los informes y veremos si sabe algo con respecto a nuestro escurridizo Lucius.-

Lucius Malfoy. Era desconcertante como había logrado escapar de Azkaban, aún nadie lo entendía.

Faltaban dos días para que se cumpliese la condena, cuando el jefe de piso de Azkaban notó que el plato de comida correspondiente a Lucius Malfoy seguía lleno.

Desconcertado, fue a ver al prisionero a la celda, sospechando que las malas condiciones ya habían terminado con él.

Pero no…

La celda estaba vacía, como si nunca hubiese pasado por allí. También notó que la puerta, al igual que los altos barrotes de la minúscula ventana, estaba intacta. Simplemente, Malfoy se había esfumado…

El ministro, al enterarse, puso el grito en el cielo. Convocó a todos los dementotes a una audiencia extraordinaria en el Ministerio. Los jefes de seguridad mágica e inteligencia escucharon, igual de aburridos que los dementotes, el largo discurso sobre el peligro inminente que significaba Lucius Malfoy suelto por Inglaterra.

Terminada la reunión, Inefables presentó el plan de acción. Seguir a todas las infinitas amistades/Simpatizantes/ o quienes simplemente tuvieron relación con el rubio mortífago…

La larga lista había dado finalmente sus frutos: Blaise Zabbini. El antiguo compañero del trío dorado, había mostrado una intensa actividad últimamente y el día que Lucius Malfoy salió de prisión, su cuenta bancaria creció inesperadamente, pero eso era todo lo que el ministerio —de forma ilegal—, había logrado saber. Claro que no había mejor forma de saber algo que preguntándoselo al mismísimo Blaise.

Aún no puedo entender por qué vino a Australia. -murmuró Hermione, quien miraba abstraída por la ventana.- No tiene ninguna propiedad aquí para esconderse…

No por su parte paterna…pero recuerda que la madre de Blaise es accionista, por la herencia de su segundo marido, de Gringrotts en Canberra…

¿Cuántos maridos tuvo? -preguntó curiosa mirando el expediente.

Yo sólo conocí hasta el quinto… -respondió sirviéndose una copa. Le ofreció otra a Hermione, pero la chica la rechazó con una sonrisa.- No se llevaba tanto con los Malfoy, creo que estaba disgustada por que no pudo casarse con Lucius… Calculo que Blaise tampoco debe haberse llevado muy bien con los Malfoy, debe haber obtenido algo muy importante para ayudarlo.

Nunca pensé que Blaise tuviese necesidad de ayudar a Malfoy.

Su madre lo desheredó para quedar bien con su nuevo esposo. Creo que aceptó el dinero para vengarse de ella. -sugirió César.- Igualmente creo que tendremos más certeza cuan…- el inefable no terminó de hablar por que un hombre, con una túnica gris acababa de entrar corriendo a la sala donde César y Hermione conversaban.

Escapó… -gritó el inefable.- Se apagó la luz.- El hombre jadeaba, signo que había subido las escaleras corriendo.- Y sentimos como la magia del lugar disminuía…Cuando iluminamos el lugar, ya no estaba…

Oh por dios… ¡Llamen a Londres! -gritó alterado.- Hermione, ponte en contacto con la embajada…- La chica asintió y desapareció con un ¡pop! Necesitaban ayuda urgente.

000000000

_¨Ron, lamento decirte que se complicó un paciente y no llegaré a casa…Espero que estés bien, Hermione¨_

El pelirrojo leyó la nota y apretó el papel en su mano. -Últimamente, Hermione no le interesaba más allá de que pagase sus gastos. Sabía que solamente vivía allí, por la lástima que sentía la chica, además del miedo a la soledad que sentía.

Claro, que por muy tonto que estuviese siendo últimamente, no podía negar que la chica había cambiado…

Su aspecto, era más sofisticado. ¨ Tan poco parecido a la Hermione maternal con la que se hacía teniendo hijos hacía tanto tiempo ¨ pensó con amargura.

Sus problemas habían comenzado desde…siempre.

Tras la boda de Fleur con su hermano, se habían puesto de novios…y descubrió para su desgracia, que su madre no simpatizaba con ella. Y ahí había cometido un error. Hermione era muy independiente y él no había podido apaciguarla para que quedara a la altura de su madre. ¿Qué mujer trabajaba? Ninguna… Las mujeres cuidaban de su marido en el hogar y de ayudarlos a escalar posiciones en la sociedad.

Luego conoció a la familia de ella y entendió que si bien Hermione no iba a caer en gracia frente a su madre; él no lo iba a hacer frente a Irina Granger: La sofisticación y el glamour de la madre de su novia no congeniaban en nada con él, mucho menos cuando, en una cena familiar, comentó que Venecia le había parecido horrible por su olor a podrido y edificios viejos. Se había producido un silencio que luego fue rápidamente suplantado por una conversación banal en la cual no participó.

Desde ese momento, había decidido no participar en las actividades sociales de los Granger y de ninguna amistad de su novia.

Miró la televisión. El living del pequeño departamento estaba caliente por las horas que dichoso aparato funcionaba. Miró una foto de ellos dos hacía tiempo; que felices que parecían…

Realmente sólo ella. Él, en cambio lucía completamente aburrido ¿Qué podía haber de interesante en la Casa Blanca? Esa ciudad era horrible, el sol le había picado y para colmo Hermione se había enfadado antes de volver, por que le dijo que había gastado los últimos ahorros en comprarle un costoso velo a su madre como souvenir.

Apagó el televisor y tomó el dinero que Hermione había separado junto a unas boletas para pagar los impuestos. La chica nunca se percataría que le faltaba dinero.

000000000

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó Harry Potter a su padrino.

- Volveré pasado mañana. Hubo un problema en Sydney y me pidieron que vaya como representante. -sonrió el animago. El

¨ elegido ¨ se despidió con unas palmadas.

- Le preguntaré a Ron si quiere venir al partido…

- Probablemente ¨ No tenga tiempo ¨ -dijo el animago con tono fanfarrón.

00000000

Sirius Black siempre reconocería las enormes ventajas de la soltería. Nadie le preguntaba nada, era dueño de su propia vida con absoluta y llana libertad para hacer lo que quisiese.

Miró la maleta de cuero que los elfos le habían preparado. Estaba ansioso, tenía ganas de conocer Australia. Claro, que ir a averiguar por un mortífago que se escapó del interrogatorio no sonaba muy prometedor en cuanto a plan turístico.

Tomó unos polvos floo y dijo e forma clara ¨Embajada Británica en Sydney.¨ Con un fogonazo desapareció.

000000000000

Me alegro que no hayan tenido complicaciones. -dijo una delgada mujer que cerraba un piano y se levantaba a recibirlos en un confortable departamento con vista a un rumoroso mar.

Muchas Gracias por las molestias Irina. Es un milagro que estés entre nosotros… -dijo Lucius sonriendo.

Espero que hayan conseguido lo que le pedí.

Aquí lo tienes. Directo de Inefables. -dijo Blaise Zabbini dándole un papel doblado que estaba escondido en su campera.

Será en Odessa…Dentro de cinco semanas. -sonrió Irina Lefey.

Será un placer ayudarte.

Ya contaba con ello. -dijo la mujer al tiempo que la sonrisa de ambos hombres desaparecían.- ¡Obliviate! – gritó haciendo una complicada floriruta. Ambos hombres cayeron desmayados y con expresiones confundidas en el suelo de alfombra.- Kivi.- inmediatamente un elfo apareció e hizo una reverencia.- Ocúpate de ellos… borra toda evidencia. Ponles ropa diferente y déjalos en la embajada mágica.

Si Sra. Lefey. -asintió el elfo, deseoso por naturaleza, de cumplir órdenes.

00000

-¿No tienes sueño? -preguntó César Lecter, sorprendido de encontrar a alguien entrenando a esa hora.

- No. -dijo la chica sin saber a quien hablaba… El saco de boxeo, con el que peleaba a base de patadas ya que tenía las manos atadas, tenía toda su atención en ese momento.

- Estoy nervioso por la desaparición de Zabbini. -reconoció el experimentado Inefable.- Nos puede dar muchos problemas junto con Malfoy.

- Yo dudo que Malfoy solo, pudiese desaparecer el campo, los niveles de magia eran normales. -dijo la chica secándose el sudor.- Alguien de afuera debe haberlo ayudado.

- Igual la energía mágica que necesitarían para desactivar el campo es mucha… Debe de haber una buena cantidad de gente que los ayude.

- He pedido un listado de los aurores e inefables con quien trató.

- Con poción multijugos es imposible de saber.

- Pero podemos determinar que tipo de magia tiene, o algo de la varita.

- Voldemort no siempre usaba varita. -murmuró Hermione, perdida en sus pensamientos tras unos minutos de silencio.

- Está muerto.

- Me refiero a que no es necesaria una varita. Quien lo hizo también pudo saber cómo desviar el rastro.

- No es algo que mucha gente sepa. -respondió el inefable.- ¿Alguien en mente?

- Sí… pero agradezcamos que está muerto -sonrió. Con un movimiento de varita apareció una taza de té.- Buenas noches. -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

000000000000

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo la masculina voz de Sirius Black, quien sacudía las cenizas provenientes de la chimenea.

Hermione tiró su taza, llena de sorpresa y se dio vuelta apuntando con su varita. Inmediatamente la bajó al ver quien era. Con un sencillo movimiento la taza desapareció y la alfombra quedó limpia.

Vaya, que sorpresa… -murmuró.- No sabía que vendrías…

Pensé que trabajabas en el San Mungo… -dijo fingiendo confusión.

Hubo un problema con el embajador y Sara me pidió que viniese.

¿Sara?

La hija del embajador. Cursé medimagia con ella; ella se especializó en maldiciones.

Y tu en pociones… ¿Está bien?

Sí, pero no le daremos el alta hasta mañana.

¿Sirius? -preguntó una voz del otro lado de la puerta. El animago miró curioso la cabeza que se asomaba de César Lecter.

¿Cómo va? -dijo estrechándole la mano.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un problemilla con el embajador. -dijo el inefable, quien miró a Hermione en busca de alguna aclaración o algo para saber que decir.

¿También emergencia? -preguntó el animago, dejando su costoso bolso de cuero y sentándose en una silla.

Vino para arreglar el escándalo… Seguramente saldrá en las noticias.

¿Qué pasó? -preguntó curioso.

Contrabandeó pociones y se enfermó con una de ellas. -dijo Hermione rápidamente. Sirius la miró extrañada pero asintió. César Lecter sonrió divertido.

Me pidieron que cubriera el incidente antes de llevarlo a la confederación.

Oh, entiendo… ¿Se conocían? -preguntó Sirius a ambos.

Fue profesor mío en la especialización. -respondió Hermione. No mentía… Aunque la primera vez que lo vio fue cuando la reclutaron.

Flash Back:

_Acababa de terminar un complicado examen, bueno complicado por la cantidad de cosas que tenía en la cabeza (resúmase a una discusión con Ron esa misma mañana) cuando corría hacia la biblioteca, rogando que la bibliotecaria aún estuviese allí y no se atrasase en la devolución del libro que necesitaba renovar._

_El largo pasillo de mármol con ventanas de estilo gótico parecía interminable. La puerta de biblioteca estaba abierta…Si se apuraba, llegaría._

_¿Srta. Granger? -preguntó una voz seria. Hermione se dio vuelta y vio que no estaba sola en el pasillo. Un hombre, cercano a los cincuenta, estaba sentado en el marco de la venta y la miraba atentamente._

_¿Quién es usted?_

_¿Es usted Hermione Granger, condesa de Gales? -preguntó el hombre, un tanto molesto por tener que hablar._

_Si… -dijo la chica mientras tomaba su varita en su bolsillo._

_Acompáñeme. -Sin decir nada la tomó del codo y la condujo a una sala detrás de un tapiz. El pasillo estaba vacío y la biblioteca seguramente vacía…_

_No me to…_

_Soy del departamento de misterios -dijo sin importarle lo que quería decirle.- Queremos que se nos una…_

_Aun no he terminado la carrera y peticioné para el San Mungo._

_Creo que no me entendió. Queremos que se una al servicio de Inteligencia del Ministerio, no a Investigaciones…_

_¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendida._

_Tiene la tarjeta… tiene hasta el domingo. Si no le interesa; un hechizo desmemorizador se activará.- Sin más, desapareció._

000000000

Nunca se arrepentiría. Ser inefable le había dado otra perspectiva en su vida. Por un lado, seguía siendo ¨la comelibros¨ Granger pero por otro, disfrutaba de disparar, batirse en duelo y sobretodo, actuar… Todo era actuar.

Miró a Sirius, le acababan de hacer una pregunta pero estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Disculpa, ¿Qué decías? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

Hasta que el embajador esté bien. ¿Tu?

Vengo por el asunto de Malfoy.

¿Cómo van en la búsqueda? -preguntó César.

Ustedes son quienes deberían decirnos. -dijo Sirius a César.- Espero que sepa. -señaló a Hermione.

Tuve que explicarle cuando nos encontramos. -asintió César.- Tenemos poca información. Mandé una lechuza a Londres.

Tardará una semana en llegar. -dijo el animago sirviéndose un vaso de whisky.- ¿Quieren?

No gracias. -dijeron los dos a la vez. No era aconsejable beber cuando debían guardar una coartada.

Pediré una habitación. El ministro mágico y el embajador sabían que llegaría…-dice despidiéndose y saliendo de la sala. Hermione miró a César y suspiró aliviada.

Hablaré con Sara para que me ayude con la pantalla. -dijo Hermione.

¿Piensas levantar a la hija del embajador en la madrugada?

Sí. -dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.- ¿Piensas crear un escándalo con pociones?

Sirius es de confianza… Estuvo en el cuerpo hace años…-dijo César Lecter con la voz perdida.- Sabe que seguramente le mentí, no creo que de ti sospeche…

No quiero que Ron y Harry se enteren. -dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana.- Prefiero ahorrarme las explicaciones de por que hago algo en mi vida.

Pensé que no te contendrías y les contarías a tus amigos que trabajabas en Inefables. Se que te molestaba que considerasen que no arriesgabas tu pellejo.

Lo estaría arriesgando de todas formas. A la larga, Harry no podría guardar el secreto y Ron...

No entiendo por que sigues con él si no estás convencida -dijo el inefable. La chica lo miró de reojo antes de decir, con un tono más serio.

No sé en qué se aplica esa información en la misión. Iré a hablar con Sara. Buenas Noches. -Se dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación.

0000000000000

- ¡Despierta! -Entre sueños, Hermione Granger abrió perezosamente un ojo y vio la cercana cara de César Lecter. No había amanecido aún, hacía sólo unos minutos que se acababa de acostar y ya se estaba levantando. Mejor que fuese algo importante.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Aparecieron los dos convictos del momento. -dijo el inefable.- Vístete y baja a la sala de interrogación no digas nada hasta que estés sola. Los interrogarás tú cuando no haya nadie.

- De acuerdo. -dijo la chica haciendo un par de movimientos de varita; convirtiendo su pijama en un pantalón de sastre negro con una suelta camisa blanca y mocasines negros. Su cabello se acomodó en un moño y siguió a César, no sin antes bostezar en señal de cansancio.

Bajaron los pisos silenciosos de la embajada hasta que llegaron a un enorme retrato de una reina inglesa. César apuntó con su varita y recitó unas palabras, la mujer retratada desapareció por un instante y ellos pasaron sin problemas a una enorme sala de piedra pulida, piso de mármol negro pulcramente encerado y escuetamente decorada con una larga mesa de madera oscura con tres sillas nada más. Las paredes laterales lucían un liso aspecto de piedra, sin embargo, mediante un conjuro era todo un enorme espejo doble… Los interrogados no sabían que los estaban observando…

Sirius Black estaba sentado enfrente a los ex mortífagos. Pese a la hora de la madrugada que era, que estaba extenuado por el viaje y que no había dormido absolutamente nada. El hombre estaba vestido con sobriedad y sonreía con suficiencia. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Hermione entró a la sala junto con César. Entornó los ojos y miró a su antiguo compañero, quien siguió completamente impasible.

Blaise Zabbini continuaba con la misma expresión de zombi. Como si le hubiesen abducido el cerebro, sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy pareció salir de su trance y miró a Hermione con muchísima curiosidad, luego le dirigió una mirada envenenada y otra a César.

Sirius, por favor retírate… -pidió César.

Estoy como repre… -pero el inefable no lo dejó continuar.

Es una orden… No te incumbe este interrogatorio. Srta. Granger por favor proceda -dijo el inefable. Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos y asintió. Caminó con paso decidido hasta los dos magos y con un movimiento de su varita se materializaron dos jeringuillas con un líquido amorronado espeso. Sirius la miró sorprendido al ver con cuanta decisión la chica inyectaba las agujas en la nuca de los mortifagos inmóviles.

00000000000

No estoy de acuerdo con los métodos que utilizan para los interrogatorios -expresó Sirius Black con enojo.

¿Te recuerda a tu época de Azkaban?

Sabes que ni siquiera tuvieron la bondad de tomarme una declaración. -le recordó el animago demostrando una fuerte amargura con sus palabras.

Sin embargo siempre tuve la idea, de que tuviste tu oportunidad de salir antes... -deslizó el inefable. El animago lo miró y sonrió de lado, con desgano.

Flash Back...

Un extraño pájaro de elegante plumaje gris estaba parado en los barrotes de la alta ventana de ventilación de la celda. No era más que un miserable hueco para renovar minimamente el aire, pero era suficiente para que el pájaro estuviese fuertemente prendido a él. Aguardando a que el destinatario de la carta que llevaba se despertase.

Realmente era difícil pasar los estrictos censores de movimiento de la isla, sin embargo gran parte del entrenamiento de inefables consistía en saber sabotear ese tipo de controles...

Ululó en protesta... ¿Es qué el hombre pensaba quedarse dormido todo el día? El sol que iluminaba la isla, escondido entre oscuros nubarrones, estaba empezando a picarle.

En la celda, una figura mugrienta y encorvada gruñó en forma de protesta ¿Es qué no podían callar a ese pájaro? ... ¿Pájaro?

¿Había pájaros en la isla de Azkaban? Estaba seguro que no. La isla era repugnante y los animales huían de allí con desesperación.

Se levantó con cuidado. Su débil cuerpo parecía no querer adaptarse a esas condiciones tan poco adecuadas para su antiguo status social.

La luz que provenía de la ventana le traspasó los ojos, dándole una profunda sensación de molestia; sin embargo logró ver una mancha gris.

Una lechuza, con una carta amarrada a su pata.

Se paró encima de la cama y con mucho cuidado tomó la carta del animal, que con una mirada un tanto fría para pertenecerle a un plumífero, se dio vuelta y extendió sus enormes alas para volar.

_A quien corresponda: _

_Fui quien movilizó los peores ataques, fui quien dio vuelta el tablero y fui quien traicionó; no él._

_Yo, Irina Victoria Lefey de Black declaro por la presente carta que Sirius Orión Black siempre fue fiel a las filas del Ministerio de Magia, resistiéndose a los continuos intentos para atraerlo al bando del Innombrable. Asimismo, declaro que no fue él el culpable de la muerte de los Potter ni de la traición hacia el paradero de los Longbotton... El culpable, llamado Peter Pettegriew fue quien realizó dicha traición, siguiendo un plan trazado por Bellatrix Lestrange y Marcius Lefey; ambos estrategas de Lord Voldemort._

_Viva por siempre la orden tenebrosa._

_Irina Black._

La elegante caligrafía con la que estaba escrita la carta le dio repugnancia... Nunca podría tomar algo que proviniese de Irina Lefey.

Sintió una oleada de odio intenso recorrerlo por su cuerpo. Tenía en su poder la opción de libertad, pero sabía que ningún jurado lo tomaría en serio. Era una carta de Irina Lefey; se rumoreaba que la ex mortífaga había logrado escapar a las redadas del ministerio; sin embargo la versión oficial y la que todos creían o deseaban hacerlo era que Irina Lefey estaba muerta. Muy muerta.


	3. Al fin

Capítulo 3: Al fin

¿No lograron que confesasen? -preguntó el ministro de magia, quien precedía una reunión de emergencia. Inefables y aurores estaban allí. Refus Scrimagerun miró a Alexander Kashinau con enfado.

Tienen la memoria borrada. -dijo el inefable.

Pues rompan el encantamiento. -dijo Sirius Black.

No es tan sencillo. No es muy parecido romper un encantamiento de una bóveda a romper un hechizo potenciado con magia negra. -respondió César Lecter con mal carácter. Desde Sydney, el auror estaba inaguantable con él.

Me metí en su mente y lo único que obtuve fueron esas dos imágenes. Parecen una mezcla de diferentes lugares... -dijo Hermione Granger, intentando interrumpir la pelea.

¿Los descifraron?

No -dijo el jefe de inefables con molestia.- Y antes que lo sugieras, el veritaserum no sirve con ellos.

¿Cómo? -preguntó Harry Potter confundido.

Voldemort tuvo la gentileza de inmunizar a sus mortifagos a los venenos. No por caridad, obviamente creía que era una muerta digna y menos dolorosa que en sus manos... -Algunos aurores se miraron espantados, sin embargo Sirius Black le sorprendió de la calma de Hermione Granger ante la información.

Sigan trabajando en ello...Necesitamos una pista de que sucederá o quien dirige todo esto. -dijo el ministro.- Por cierto Alex, espero que le des una buena oficina a la chica.- sonrió en dirección a Hermione. Sirius y Harry se miraron sorprendidos.

¿Oficina? -preguntaron a la vez.

Accedí a trabajar en inefables... En investigación.- dijo Hermione. Sirius y Harry la felicitaron a la vez, mientras, del otro lado de la puerta, César Lecter la felicitaba en silencio por la buena actuación.

00000000000

¿Saldrás de nuevo? -preguntó la monótona voz del conde de Granger.

Si, iré a Londres a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta.

¿Qué fiesta? -preguntó el hombre sorprendido. No recordaba haber visto ninguna invitación.

La que haré en honor a la libertad de nuestra hija. -sonrió la mujer. Lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un delicado beso en los labios.- Por fin se ha separado de ese insulto a... -¨su sangre¨ pensó, sin embargo se corrigió rápidamente.- al buen gusto -sonrió con picardía. Su marido seguía con el rictus serio. Sin embargo sonrió en una mueca y le acarició las mejillas. La mujer intensificó su sonrisa y lo volvió a besar.

Vuelve temprano, usa el helicóptero -sugirió. No solía ser muy intuitivo, pero en ese momento sintió como si una oleada de sobreprotección y celos hubiesen entrado a él.- Cualquier problema que tengas, no dudes en ir a Kent Street. -Le dio un beso en la frente antes de regresar a sus papeles. Irina sonrió embobada por un momento, antes de figurarse el tono posesivo que había usado con ella y el hecho que conocía su refugio de Kent Street.

0000000000

¿Mamá? -preguntó Hermione Granger al ver una figura de pie en la chimenea. Físicamente era su madre; pero era imposible. Lucía más joven, aproximadamente de veinte años y usaba una ceñida ¿túnica? De color negro con bordados azafrán.

_La mujer parecía no verla, de hecho empezó a caminar y la traspasó, como si fuese un fantasma. Se dio vuelta y miró donde estaba._

_Era una enorme sala, cubierta de libros excepto la pared con orientación sur que daba a un extenso parque, al parecer encima de una colina desde donde se observa un poblado pequeño._

_La habitación estaba vacía. Su madre se sentó en una butaca y suspiró enfadada al tiempo que sacaba un reloj de plata con múltiples manecillas:_

_L. L. decía una de las manecillas, que figuraba en un minúsculo dibujo de una casa de aspecto sombrío de altos techos negros._

_L.E., la otra manecilla, en cambio figuraba en... ¿marca tenebrosa? _

_Hermione gimió espantada. Su madre acababa de estirar su brazo y la manga de la túnica se corrió, revelando la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo._

_Hermione miró a su madre con horror, antes de ver como la mujer sonreía con una mueca maligna y miraba a un gato negro que acababa de pasar por allí. Se paró y con un rápido movimiento gritó:_

_¡Crucio! _

_Parecía divertida al ver el aullido de dolor del animalito que se retorcía. Hermione gritó que parase, pero su madre no la escuchaba._

_De repente, el gatito negro saltó con una ferocidad inusitada y arañó el rostro de Irina. Se alejo unos metros y el gato cambió a la forma de una chica, joven y pelirroja._

_Con los ojos verdes de Harry._

_Lily...Gracias por la delicadeza de arañarme la cara. -dijo Irina mientras se sentaba en el sillón como si nada. Su piel pareció absorber rápidamente los arañazos sin dejar marca de nada._

_Te la merecías, primita. -sonrió con falsa dulzura... Fría y calculadora. Harry no era así._

_¿Llegó o me hará perder mi tiempo?_

_Pensé que te había enseñado la lección, Irina. -dijo la voz de un hombre que acababa de llegar por la chimenea. Vestía una túnica de terciopelo y un abrigo de armiño... Su cabello negro y corto estaba peinado con gomina y sus ojos azules transmitían frío.- ¿Muy apurada por reunirte con tu amante?-dijo el hombre con desprecio._

_El mismo apuro que tú en correr a las piernas de Bella. -respondió Irina. El hombre levantó su varita con gesto amenazante, sin embargo la bajó cuando un mago que vestía una túnica negra sencilla apareció detrás de su madre y puso su mano en el hombro._

_Haya paz._

_Por supuesto, mí lord. -dijo el hombre. _

_Me alegro que hayan podido venir... Tengo los planos de Gringrotts._

_Inefables custodian el callejón en general, los duendes no los dejaron entrar al banco...- dijo Irina. Hermione la miró con curiosidad, ¿Cómo es que sabía de inefables?_

_La Orden aún se está recuperando del ataque de Liverpool.-sonrió Lily con descaro.- Mi querido marido. -Irina contuvo una carcajada y Voldemort sonrió al verla.- Aún no me confesa que lo intentaron reclutar para inefables._

_Black aceptó. -dijo Irina con la mirada gacha._

_¿Padre o hijo? -preguntó Voldemort._

_Antares sólo se dedica a hacer inversiones; trató con Kashinau por unas licitaciones. Sirius creo que se unirá al campo activo.-_

_Te pediría que lo espiases si no resultase tan llamativo.-dijo Voldemort. Hermione temblaba cada vez que hablaba._

_Todo por culpa de esa Skeeter. -dijo Irina con asco. El hombre de ojos fríos sonrió de lado, sin que el mago oscuro se diese cuenta.- No puedo salir a ninguna parte sin que me digan que rompí a la ¨ perfecta familia Black ¨ o que la pobre Walburga llora por los rincones por mi culpa... _

_César, me alegro que llegases chico...- dijo Voldemort con ¨alegría¨ recibiendo al recién aparecido César Lecter. El inefable era joven y estaba vestido con elegancia y rectitud. Irina saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y Lily simplemente lo ignoró._

_Copia de los archivos de inteligencia que pediste -dijo sacando una carpeta de su túnica y entregándosela. EL mago sonrió, mostrando una dentadura perfecta.- Y le saqué las fotos a Rita Skeeter. No tendrás más problemas que unas cuantas calumnias. -dijo dándoselas a Irina. La bruja sonrió agradecida y lo abrazó._

_Tengo que chantajearla... -Voldemort lo negó rápidamente._

_No, seguirás en tu papel de novia recatada y perdidamente enamorada de Antares. Cuando te pida matrimonio, aceptarás._

_Marcius Lefey sintió una voz en su cabeza que susurró: ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarla por un mestizo? _

_Hermione miró asqueada como su madre asentía y sonreía, conforme con su misión. Sin embargo, captó la mirada preocupada de César y la confundida de Lily Evans._

Hermione se levantó confundida y bañada en sudor. Miró para todos lados antes de enterarse que estaba en su departamento, en su enorme cama y sola.

Miró una foto en la mesita de luz... Los ojos de Harry nunca habían sido tan fríos como los de Lily Evans.

¿Lily Evans mortífaga? – sonó en su cabeza, como si fuese una alarma. Era imposible. La madre de Harry era muggle; por eso Harry era mestizo, ¿no?

Se miró en el espejo de su armario. Su cabello estaba ondulado, parecía el de su madre. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo de determinación, sin embargo no eran azules como los de ella... ¿Por qué estaba pensando en su madre y consideraba la idea que fuese mortífaga?

Era una idiotez, sólo una pesadilla... Muy real.

0000000000

Entro al departamento de misterios. Todo era silencio, el enorme hall lleno de puertas que se movían era intimidante, sin embargo caminó con decisión a la última puerta y golpeó tres veces. Desapareció para volver a aparecer del otro lado de la puerta, en el corredor de las oficinas de inteligencia.

Caminó todo el pasillo y llegó a su despacho; donde César Lecter la esperaba.

Hola. -dijo Hermione colgando su abrigo en un perchero.

Hola, Por favor cierra la puerta. -pidió el hombre con voz, grave, sin mirarla en ningún momento directamente a los ojos. Hermione obedeció preocupada.

¿Sucede algo?-

Tengo tus resultados de aptitud física. -dijo el hombre extendiéndole un sobre.

¿Pasa algo? ¿estoy enferma? -preguntó preocupada.

Hermione, tranquila, no estás enferma. -sonrió de lado.- Pero preferirías estarlo...-

¿Estoy embarazada? -preguntó más asustada aún, abriendo el sobre con rapidez. El hombre la miró extrañado y rápidamente lo negó.

No...

Me salieron bien los exámenes.

Tu ADN es familiar al de Irina Lefey.

¿Qué? -preguntó confundida. Dejó el sobre en el escritorio y se sentó.- Mi madre se llama así...

Me parece que tienes que saber un par de cosas. -dijo impactado, entendiendo que la chica no sabía de quién le hablaban.- ¿Qué sabes de la primera guerra?

Que Voldemort construyó su ejército basado en las ideas de Salazar Slytherin.

¿Quiénes lo apoyaron? -preguntó, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared.

La mayoría de las familias de linaje puro -respondió como si nada, sin ver la relación.

¿Conoces el apellido Lefey?

No -respondió con franqueza.- ¿Eran mortífagos?

Más que eso... -dijo César.- ¿Recuerdas el guardapelo que Regulus Black destruyó pensando que era un horrocrux?- Hermione asintió, recordando el trabajo que les había dado encontrar el verdadero horrocrux.- Contenía cabello de Irina Lefey.-

No entiendo. -dijo más confundida.

Fue la amante de Voldemort, y la estratega de los mortifagos... Tuvo muchos enemigos de los dos bandos y los traicionó a ambos.

¿A quiénes traicionó? -preguntó, sintiendo que había una fuerte conexión con su sueño de anoche.

A Voldemort, principalmente y al padre de Sirius. -dijo César. Hermione lo miró intrigada.

¿Y tú dices que tengo algo que ver con ella?

Tu ADN es positivo con el de ella... comparamos con el cabello guardado en el horrocrux y con los archivos que teníamos de ella del departamento...

¿Fue inefable? -preguntó muy rápido, llamando la atención de César.

Sí. -respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos.– Queremos hacerte unas pruebas y también a tus padres.

Son muggles. -dijo Hermione, como descartándolos.

Los Lefey no se hubiesen juntado con muggles y tu eres Lefey... Quizá estemos en lo correcto o nos estamos equivocando; pero es importante analizar el caso.

¿Por qué? -preguntó confundida.- No soy esa mujer, probablemente los exámenes estén mal hechos y sea un error...

Yo mismo los hice. -cortó César con mal talante.- y de cierta manera, tienes un aire a ella.

No soy muy parecida a mi madre, si a eso te refieres, ésta es. -dijo mostrándole una foto en el celular.

¿Estás segura que no eres adoptada?

No, he visto fotos de mi madre con migo de recién nacida.

Los bebés son muy parecidos de recién nacidos... -dijo el inefable.

No creo que haya dos personas que tengan la misma marca que tengo en la espalda. -dijo desechando la idea.- ¿Tan imposible es que hayan dos personas con el mismo nombre?

Lefey es un apellido que proviene de Morgana... -dijo César. Hermione lo miró sorprendido.- Ella era parecida a Morgana, se disfrazó de ella en una fiesta de Halloween de Hogwarts.- dijo el inefable, perdido en sus recuerdos.- Los Lefey ( le fee es hada en francés) eran inversionistas de Voldemort, sin embargo, tiempo después me enteré, también invirtieron en el ministerio...-decía el hombre.- Siempre...-Hermione no lo dejó continuar, adivinando la frase:

Siempre ponle una vela a dios y otra al diablo. -César la miró y asintió.- La frase de cabecera de mi madre... Creo que yo también tengo inquietud por conocerla...-dijo Hermione, desapareciendo del despacho.

000000000000

¿Hermione? -preguntó el conde de Granger, sorprendido por escuchar a su hija correr por la escalera.

¿Dónde está mamá? -preguntó la chica, con un presentimiento extraño.

Fue a Londres, necesitaba comprar unas cosas... -respondió el hombre, sin comprender.- ¿Sucede algo?

Sí...No... –se contradijo la chica, debatiéndose internamente entre explicarle o no a su padre la verdad.- ¿Tú qué sabes de la familia de mamá?

Murieron cuando era chica. -Hermione recordó al hombre de ojos azules fríos y sintió que eso no era exactamente verídico.- ¿Sucedió algo? -preguntó con una mirada calculadora que a Hermione se le antojó rara... como si ocultase algo.

Prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que te diga...

Lo prometo. -dijo el hombre con seriedad. Entraron a la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta. EL conde de Granger se sentó en un sillón mientras Hermione se sentaba en la butaca.

Encontré un libro de la primera guerra de Voldemort donde aparecía Irina Lefey.

Puede ser un nombre común en tu mundo. -dijo su padre, demasiado rápido a su gusto. Hermione lo miró durante unos minutos antes de chasquear la lengua.

¿Sospechaste algo, cierto?

No sé a... -pero la mirada de su hija lo detuvo y le hizo cambiar de parecer.- Hace un tiempo, me di cuenta de algo extraño... tu madre no se reflejó en el espejo del baño y yo sí...

¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendida.- No es vampiro, eso no es posible. -murmuró.

Y hace unos días, en la cama le vi como la piel del antebrazo se hacía más oscura, una calavera con una serpiente...

Oh por dios. -dijo llevándose las manos a la boca.- Dime que es la primera vez que esto sucede.

Al menos que yo veo esa marca. -reconoció el hombre.- Cuando tú eras pequeña, me acuerdo que sólo con ella te quedabas dormida, era extraño. Cuando no dejabas de llorar, ella te miraba y tú te tranquilizabas. Siempre pudo prever qué harías o que pensabas.

No creo que pensase que era bruja.

Al contrario, me sorprendí cuando te llegó tu carta de Hogwarts y ella dijo en murmullo: al fin.

00000000000

_Al fin. -murmuraron los carnosos labios de Irina Lefey. Estaba apoyada contra la baranda de la escalera, su hija corría feliz por el hall de la casa, sosteniendo una carta en mano. Sabía que su hija en el fondo esperaba esa carta, que era la explicación lógica que había buscado durante todos esos años._

_¿Sucede algo? -preguntó su marido sorprendiéndola. Irina se dio vuelta y sonrió, como si no sucediese nada._

_Veía a Hermione, no entiendo que le sucede. Pero me agrada verla feliz._

_A toda madre le gusta que sus hijos sean felices. -respondió el hombre con tono bonachón. Irina lo miró sin sonreír y luego hizo una mueca._

_No a la mía. -murmuró antes de darle un beso a su marido y bajar con una sonrisa para ver que le sucedía a su hija._

000000000000

Hermione miró como el sol se escondía detrás de unas colinas. Odiaba como la temperatura caía, odiaba el sentimiento de tristeza que la invadía cada vez que el sol se escondía y odiaba, no saber nada sobre su madre.

Miró a su alrededor. Su padre había salido a caminar. Siempre que estaba estresado o tenía algún problema, caminaba.

Ella, sin embargo había subido al altillo de la enorme casa galesa. Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por el tragaluz que había en el muro oeste de la habitación, sin embargo necesitaba luz eléctrica para poder ver con certeza las cosas allí guardadas.

Miró su antiguo baúl de Hogwarts. Recordaba haber ido a comprarlo con su madre. De hecho ella se lo había regalado. Era un enorme baúl Louis Vouitton original; cerrado herméticamente y gracias a su magia, con infinito espacio.

Al costado del baúl, había un enorme reloj cucú. Nunca lo había visto funcionar, era grande, de madera oscura y tallada.

Para su sorpresa, cuando lo examinó de cerca, no indicaba la hora. Sino que era un reloj mágico. Como el de los Weasley, pero de mayor calidad.

Hermione Lefey

Irina Lefey

Antares Black

Lily Evans

Lucius Malfoy...

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al ver ese reloj. ¿Hermione Lefey? No podía ser, eso confirmaba sus sospechas sin darle el más mínimo margen de duda a su madre y, tontamente, había guardado esperanzas con ese motivo.

La aguja de Lily Evans estaba clavada, junto con la de Antares Black y junto con la de Irina Lefey en una cruz.

Era imposible ¿Irina Lefey estaba muerta? . ¿Entonces quién era su madre?

Sin embargo, su ritmo cardíaco volvió a su cause cuando vio que su aguja, o la de Hermione Lefey, estaba en una especie de torre o castillo.

¿Hogwarts? No lo parecía...Aunque el dibujo era francamente malo. ¿Cardiff? Quizá, pero la piedra era demasiado clara para pertenecer a la edad que tenía el viejo castillo galés.

Miró el dibujo y sintió como un peso caía en su pecho, retorciéndose internamente.

Estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos, intentando descifrar dónde era ese lugar que no sintió un suave ¨plop¨ que indicaba que alguien acababa de aparecerse.

¿Hermione? -La inefable se dio vuelta y se encontró con el pálido rostro de su madre.

Te estaba esperando. -dijo sacando su varita. Su madre la miró sin entender y dijo:

¿Sucedió algo? ¿Tu padre está bien?-

Si, él está bien... Aunque ahora tampoco estoy segura si él es mi padre o un actor que contrataste para seguir esta charada, Lefey. -Irina la miró y palideció aún más. Su rostro blancuzco parecía el de un fantasma.

Es muy tarde para que te de explicaciones... No me arrepiento de lo que hice, hija. -Sacó su varita negra y la apuntó.- Un día entenderás por que hice todo esto.

¿Por qué te uniste a Voldemort?

No digas ese nombre.

¿Por qué lo obedeciste y sedujiste a Antares Black? ¿Por qué traicionaste al ministerio? ¿Por qué me mentiste por veinte años?

Desmaius. -gritó Irina, que no parecía la misma que hacía unos minutos. Su rostro había endurecido y su mirada refulgía con ira.

Protega, Petrificus Totalus.-

¿Por qué tienes que saber siempre todo? -gritó Irina enfadada.- Hay cosas que son mejores de olvidar.

¿Para que me sigas engañando? ¿Para qué esté en peligro y quieras matarme a mí o a Harry y volver a armar tu escuadrilla de mortífagos, Lefey?

Tuve oportunidades de hacer todo lo que dices, pero sigues aquí y Voldemort perdió... ¿Quién crees que destruyó el Horrocrux de Transilvana?

–¡Contusio!

–¡Diruo!

–¡Ímpetus facere!-

¿Qué pasa aquí? -gritó George Granger, abriendo la puerta de un portazo. Madre e hija lo miraron asustadas. No parecía un muggle en ese momento, parecía una sombra oscura, como un espectro de algo que fue y no volvería a ser más.- Tardé en entenderlo, Irina. Sé por qué hiciste eso y no justifico que pusieses en peligro a nuestra hija. -Irina lo miró asustada, como quien ve un fantasma por primera vez –Sí, a nuestra hija. -Hermione miró a su padre, tenía cierto aspecto delirante, parecía que cada palabra le costase mucho esfuerzo. Un estrépito sacó a las dos mujeres de su asombro, cada quien resignificando las palabras del hombre de una manera diferente.- Adiós Irina... Hermione, perdóname todo lo que hice. -EL hombre caminó a paso rápido, el enorme tragaluz se había abierto, siendo una enorme ventana.

Cuando comprendieron lo que iba a hacer era tarde... Ninguno de los dos petrificus sirvió, el hombre los evadió y siguió caminando en posición erguida. Se dio vuelta en el borde de la ventana y dijo:

Te amo, Irina.

Sin más, desapareció de su vista, caminando hacia el precipicio.

000000000000

Sniff... fin de capítulo. Gracias a la única persona que me dejo un review, espero que los demás se animen a dejarme uno (en serio, no muerdo).


	4. La muerte es una vida vivida

Capítulo 4: La muerte es una vida vivida.

La vida es una muerte que viene. (J. L. Borges)

Lo que sucedió después de ver como su padre se tiraba no era muy preciso. Hermione seguía parada en el borde de la ventana, mirando como unos oficiales de policía levantaban el cuerpo de su padre y lo ponían en una bolsa negra.

Su madre no estaba allí, no sabía cuando se había ido, pero todo le parecía que había sido hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresaltó.

--¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con voz trémula.

-- Es mi culpa todo lo que sucedió. -dijo César Lecter.

-- No te culpes de lo que hace o deja de hacer mi madre.

-- Si no te hubiese dicho...

-- Estaría enojada contigo por que no me lo hubieses dicho. -respondió la castaña.

-- No tendrías que haber enfrentado a Lefey.

-- No la enfrenté. Dudo que alguna vez pueda hacerlo...

- -Enfrentaste a Voldemort y sobreviviste.

- -No lo hubiese hecho si Harry no lo hubiese matado y la maldición se hubiese terminado. -murmuró. César le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

- -Sobreviviste a la maldición de Dolhov.

--¿Cómo sabes...?

--No estaban solos en el departamento de misterios. -dijo el inefable.- yo le di la alarma a Dumbledore. Snape llegó tarde a Grimmauld porque tuvo que avisarle a Voldemort; por órdenes de Dumbledore...

- -Gracias. -murmuró con una sonrisa triste. El inefable la abrazó torpemente, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda que la sacudieron por completo.

0000000000

--¿Dónde vas? -preguntó Sirius Black a su ahijado. Pocas veces el chico se vestía de traje formal y de color tan oscuro. Además, el brillo triste de sus ojos lo hacían parecer más viejo.

- -Al funeral del padre de Mione. -dijo el auror. Sirius lo miró sorprendido.- Se suicidó.

--¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

--Hace un par de horas. Lo están velando en el castillo de Cardiff... Hermione me pidió que fuese, por que no aguanta a su familia.

- -Espérame y vamos juntos. -dijo el animago.- ¿Dónde están las llaves del auto?

- -Ve a cambiarte que yo, las busco. -sonrió Harry con tristeza. Al parecer estaba más golpeado de lo que parecía a simple vista. Sirius asintió y corrió escaleras arriba con el objetivo de cambiarse.

0000000000

Velatorio del Conde Granger Bute, castillo de Cardiff, Gales.

_El Castillo de Cardiff se encuentra en el corazón mismo de la capital Galesa. Sus fuertes murallas contienen una historia que se extiende por casi 2000 años, desde la llegada de los romanos en el siglo I, DC. Después de la conquista de los Normandos, se construyó la Torre del Castillo que fue seguida por un número de fortificaciones y moradas medievales._

_El Castillo estuvo bajo la posesión de numerosas familias nobles, hasta que en el siglo XVIII pasó, por acto de matrimonio, a la familia Bute. El Segundo Marqués de Bute fue responsable de convertir Cardiff en el puerto de exportación de carbón más grande del mundo. El Castillo y la fortuna de los Bute pasaron a manos de su hijo Jon, el tercer Marqués, quien hacia 1860 era conocido como uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo._

_Desde 1865 el tercer Marqués empleó al genial arquitecto William Burgués para transformar las habitaciones del Castillo. Dentro de sus torres góticas él creó interiores lujosos y opulentos, ricos en murales, vidrieras, mármol y elaborados tallados en madera recamados en oro._

_- -_¿Aquí lo velan? -preguntó Sirius Black sorprendido.

Y no era para menos. El enorme castillo de Cardiff estaba de luto, nucleando a quienes compartían su enorme sentimiento de tristeza por la partida del Conde de Granger.

-Si. -dijo Harry con tristeza.- Era conde de Gales.

-¿Hermione pertenece a la nobleza?

-Sí, aunque no es algo de lo que le guste hablar. -explicó Harry, mientras subían los escalones del enorme pórtico.- La familia de su padre era dueña de este castillo, lo donaron hacia el 1800 para evadir impuestos; sin embargo todos los funerales de la familia se realizan aquí.

-Harry. -dijo la voz entrecortada de su amiga. El chico sonrió con tristeza y la abrazó.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó...

-Gracias. -dijo la chica, cerrando sus ojos.- Aún no entiendo cómo pasó...

-El shock se te pasará en unos días. -dijo el animago, abrazándola de la misma forma que su ahijado.- ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Luego hablamos del tema. -le dijo a sus amigos.- Acaba de llegar mi abuela; y francamente no estoy de humor para hablar sobre esa víbora.

Harry y Sirius miraron sorprendidos como a la chica caminaba de manera erguida y saludaba a una mujer de edad con respeto. La mujer, tenía unas profundas marcas rojas en señal de llanto, respondió el saludo con frialdad y caminó, abriéndose paso con tan sólo una mirada fría entre la gente que llenaba la recepción.

-¿Esa era su abuela?

-No sé, nunca la conocí... Que raro que la madre de Mione no esté. -dijo Harry sorprendido de no verla.- Debe estar muy shockeada.

-¿Harry? -preguntó una voz femenina detrás del muchacho. Una chica que vestía un traje oscuro se acerco, con una pequeña sonrisa.- Tanto tiempo.

-Liz Kensington. -dijo el chico sonriendo de la misma manera. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa irónica al ver la forma en la que su ahijado la miraba.- ¿Qué haces de nuevo en Gales?

-Volví a la isla por la muerte del tío. -dijo la chica. Tenía cierto aire de Hermione, sin embargo su cabello rubio y ojos celestes las diferenciaban por completo.-¿Tu padre? -preguntó mirando a Sirius.

-Padrino. -dijo estrechando su mano con la de la joven.- Sirius Black.-

-Lid Kensington, encantada. -sonrió.- Que extraño que en un funeral muggle hayan tantos de nosotros.

-¿También eres...? -Liz lo interrumpió antes de que se descubriesen.

-Beubaxton. -dijo la chica.- Presumo que ustedes , al igual que Mione son de Hogwarts.

-Y de Gryffindor. -respondió Harry.- ¿Quién más vino? -preguntó, creyendo reconocer a un par de conocidos entre la gente.

-Un par de amigos de Mione del San Mungo y el ministro.

-¿Scrimagerunt vino? -preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-Al parecer conocía al tío... –respondió Liz.- Oh,no. -dijo la rubio reconociendo a una mujer a la entrada.

-¿Quién...?-

-¿Qué hace Skeeter aquí? -preguntó el niño que vivó al verla.

000000000000

- -¿Condesa? -preguntó una educada voz. La chica que vestía una falda oscura a juego con un saco de idéntico color, se dio vuelta y miró al camarero.- Un joven le envió esto. -dijo dándole un trago largo con una sombrilla.- Dijo que lo leyese rápido, y que aparezca en los salones de abajo... -sin más el muchacho salió de la enorme biblioteca del segunda piso, donde Hermione Granger se había escondido para no ver el cajón negro rodeado de gente que en ese momento representaba a su padre.

Abrió la sombrilla del trago y reconoció la desprolija letra de Harry : ¨ Skeeter¨.

Maldijo a todo el mundo en silencio y con un sencillo movimiento de varita su rostro dejó de ser rojo a causa de las lágrimas y sus ojos se mostraron blancos y marrones de nuevo.

000000000000

-¿Tan importante se cree esa niñata que ni siquiera está presente en el funeral de su padre? Saca fotos al ministro Oso. -dijo la aguda voz de Skeeter. Un par de personas pasaron por su lado y la miraron de costado con gesto estirado.

Y no era para menos. Resaltaba entre el público con su chillona túnica verde fosforito y sus rizos amarillos yema. Pero, por si su atuendo fuese poco, su chillona voz alterada le daba jaqueca a varios de los concurrentes.

Hermione bajó por la escalera del costado. César Lecter la miró y con un sencillo gesto miró a Skeeter. Hermione asintió y tomó el antebrazo que el mago le ofrecía.

-Rita, muchas gracias por venir al funeral de mi padre. -dijo con una voz que amenazaba con romperse. La bruja se sorprendió de verla dirigirse a ella con ese tono educado y más aún, de verla del brazo del famoso inefable.- Seguramente, el agradecería tu presencia de estar entre nosotros. -La bruja asintió sorprendida.- No sé si te lo explicaron los guardias, pero al ser el velatorio de un miembro de la familia real, no se permiten la entrada de fotógrafos; por favor aguarda afuera junto con los demás reporteros.- Con un gesto de cabeza, un par de guardias, que vestían el escudo galés, se acercaron a la mujer y la tomaron de los brazos. Todos miraron la escena sorprendidos, César la abrazó más fuerte por la cintura y la chica miró a quienes estaban allí. Se aclaró la garganta y los murmullos se detuvieron:- Muchísimas gracias por la presencia de todos ustedes. Estoy segura que mi padre apreciaría de la misma manera que yo lo hago, la presencia de todos ustedes aquí. -Cerró los ojos, conteniendo una lágrima.- El tiempo es demasiado lento para los que esperan, demasiado rápido para los que tienen miedo,

demasiado largo para los que están afligidos, demasiado corto para los que están alegres. Pero para los que aman, el tiempo es una eternidad. Y para mi padre, seguramente, el tiempo que compartió con ustedes, fue eterno y lo guardaba entre sus más preciados recuerdos. Muchas Gracias. -Sin más, un par de apagados aplausos sonaron en la sala y su abuela se acerco, con fingidas lágrimas y la abrazó. Hermione sin embargo respondió el gesto con frialdad y siguió abrazada a César.

Sirius se acercó con Harry y abrazó a la castaña. La chica se soltó de César y respondió el gesto.

-Gracias. -murmuró.- Odio los funerales.

-Espero que por el mío escriban un buen discurso como el que acabas de dar. -dijo Harry. Hermione sonrió de lado, sabiendo la opinión nefasta de Harry en cuanto a los funerales.

-El tío estaría orgulloso de ti. -dijo Liz abrazándola.

-Gracias por venir... No tuve mucho tiempo de avisarte.

-Podría haber elegido mejor momento para lo que hizo, pero me las arreglé. -dijo la rubia. Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza.- ¿Piensas dormir aquí?

-Me quedaré aquí hasta mañana en la mañana, que lo enterraremos en el cementerio. Dormiré un rato en casa igualmente y me cambiaré de ropa.

-El negro no te queda -dijo Liz.- Creo que pasaré por la casa y dormiré un rato... Si quieres, ven. No creo que puedas entrar tan pronto a tu casa.

-Tengo que hacerlo. En una semana será mi asunción como condesa. Mi padre no abdicó a mi madre...

-¿Modificó el testamento? -preguntó Liz sorprendida. César miró a Hermione, en un gesto de advertencia.

-Sí... en casa te explico. -murmuró. No quería explicar todo lo sucedido con su madre aún. Era muy pronto.

0000000000

El funeral seguía, las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas y pocas personas seguían a su lado.

Harry no había querido moverse de allí, y ahora dormitaba en uno de los sillones. Sirius, a su lado dormía profundamente.

Liz ya se había ido y su tío estaba junto con su tía y con su abuela conversando en un rincón. Cada tanto, sentía la desaprobatoria mirada de la mujer mayor encima de él.

Se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Necesitaba caminar un poco, y pese a que el viento helado de la noche de Gales era una contra para su paseo nocturno, no le importaba.

Tomó su ruana con cuidado y se envolvió en ella. Ya no tenía más frío, sólo un enorme sentimiento de tristeza.

Los jardines del castillo eran enormes y se podían recorren fácilmente por los senderos iluminados que rodeaban la construcción con más de 2000 años de historia.

-No puedo entrar -dijo una voz fría con cierto tono de tristeza. Hermione se dio vuelta enseguida, y maldijo internamente que no tenía su varita. Su madre estaba sentada en uno de los fríos bancos de piedra. Vestía un traje de terciopelo negro con unas altas botas de cuero, del mismo tono.- Deberías abrigarte más, esta noche es en particular muy fría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que iba a poder despedirme de tu padre, pero no pude... Estoy aquí hace tres horas. Cada vez que miro la puerta del castillo me parece más lejana. -dijo Irina, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione seguía de pie, mirándola. No parecía querer acercarse, como si huyese de su mirada.- ¿Sabes que aquí me comprometí con tu padre?

-No se como pudiste permanecer 20 años mintiéndonos.

-Sospecho que no soy, en este momento, la única que miente. -dijo Irina, con cierto tono desafiante.- ¿Me equivoco?

-Siempre confié en ti, en la medida que me era permitido... Nunca te mentí.

-Yo tampoco te mentí, si usamos ese parámetro. -La mujer sonrió de lado.- Eres igual a mi padre. Él siempre decía que nadie mentía de acuerdo con lo que se le preguntase.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste quién eras?

-Si te decía la verdad, cuando eras pequeña hubieses terminado como yo; en Slytherin y probablemente muerta si te hubiese unido a Voldemort en la segunda guerra. Si te decía la verdad cuando ingresaste a Hogwarts, te hubiese perdido. Rápidamente te enteraste quién era Voldemort y quien era Slytherin. No sabes como lamenté escuchar que eras miembro de la Órden del Fénix y que combatías junto con Potter. Quisiese o no, rápidamente te definiste en tu nuevo mundo. En mi mundo y fuiste contraria a mí. Hiciese lo que hiciese, alguna de las dos perdía.

-Podrías haberme contado lo que hiciste y decir que estabas arrepentida -tanteó.

-No lo estoy -dijo la mujer.- Somos idénticas, excepto por lo que creemos.

-Nunca maté a nadie por su sangre.

-¿No? -sonrió de lado.- Te recuerdo que, ya sea el lado de la Luz -rió al decirlo.- o los mortifagos, ambos utilizan las mismas armas: ¿Cómo justificas como quedó Crabbe después del enfrentamiento den Hogwarts? ¿Cómo explicas que Lucius Malfoy estuviese a punto de recibir el beso del dementor? Tú estuviste detrás de ello, Hermione... Y te entiendo. Ellos fueron un peligro y tú los eliminaste...Yo hice los mismo, de acuerdo con lo que pienso.

-¿Piensas que los muggles son escoria y te casaste con uno de ellos?

-No tientes tu suerte cuando no tienes varita, y aún con ella, no puedes ganarme. -dijo Irina con tono pseudo infantil. Parecía Bellatrix cuando le hablaba a Harry.- Lamento que hayamos terminado así.

-¿Piensas matarme, aún cuando tengo tu sangre?

-¿No sabes aún todo lo que hice, cierto? – Irina la miró de reojo, analizándola.- Evidentemente, César aún cree que en esas idioteces de escuchar primero, matar después. Tienes suerte... Averigua quien soy y luego nos enfrentaremos. Ya veremos si me miras de la misma manera. -tomó aire y dijo.- La gente no cambia, hija.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación que tu quisiste hacerlo?

-Todos tenemos sensaciones... Algunas son ciertas. -sonrió y la miró de nuevo a los ojos.- Te felicito por el discurso, tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti... y por cierto, me alegro que dejases a ese idiota de Weasley; Lecter es mucho más respetable que esa comadreja alcohólica. -Sin más que decir, sonrió y desapareció. De inmediato, Hermione sintió una fuerte ráfaga de frío que la envolvió y decidió entrar al castillo.


	5. La vida continua

Capítulo 5: La vida continúa

Los días que siguieron al funeral del Conde de Granger, la prensa sensacionalista mágica (liderada por la furiosa Rita Skeeter) habló y habló de la nobleza británica, de quien era Hermione Granger en realidad; diciendo que todo el éxito que había conseguido se debía al dinero de su familia y que tenía un affaire con el célebre héroe de la primera guerra: César Lecter, a quien engañaba con el héroe mágico de todos los tiempos; Harry Potter.

Hermione, cada vez que abría un periódico comenzaba reír y lo hacía un bollo, tirándolo a la chimenea. Se había convertido en costumbre que ni Harry ni ella leyesen el diario.

Por lo contrario, César Lecter leía y diario y se reía leyendo las conjeturas de Skeeter sobre su relación y que podría sacar de ella.

Pero había alguien, que ocultamente, le daba cierto crédito a Skeeter. Basado en la actitud que había tenido el inefable hacia con Hermione, Sirius Black no dejaba de pensar que cierta parte de lo que decía la reportera sensacionalista, era verdad.

Desde hacía un par de días, Hermione se había mudado a Grimmauld Place de nuevo. Sirius había entendido las pocas ganas de la chica de ver la casa donde su padre se suicidó; y no dijo nada al respecto cuando la chica apareció en su casa con un pequeño bolso.

Harry había tomado como tarea personal reanimar a su amiga y mantenerla lejos de Ron; quien, al enterarse del funeral de su padre, había corrido pidiéndole una nueva oportunidad.

Otra persona que también los sorprendió, fue Percy Weasley. El ex prefecto y premio anual había mandado una tarjeta con sus condolencias a la inefable. Hermione le respondió un educado ¨gracias¨ ; sin embargo la cosa no quedó allí. Días después, Hermione recibió una invitación del mago a almorzar.

La castaña la rechazó, argumentando que tenía asuntos que atender por la muerte de su padre y que en otra ocasión sería...

¿Hermione? -preguntó César Lecter, quien acababa de abrir la puerta que comunicaba su oficina con la de ella. La castaña estaba sumida leyendo su expediente- Mione...-la chica siguió sin responderle-, Granger. -levantó su mirada y lo miró directamente a los ojos- ¿No tienes sueño?

Sí, pero quiero leer este informe y luego me iré...¿Sabes que un representante de Scimagerunt fue a Azkaban a ver a Malfoy un par de días antes a que este se escapase?

No. -dijo sorprendido- ¿Scrimagerunt?

Fue con tarjeta ministerial... Comprobé en el registro que no hay nadie que se llame como él.

¿Algún enviado de Draco para sacarlo?

No creo que su propio hijo lo sacase para dejarlo idiota en la embajada de Australia.

Cierto, pero es la única pista que tenemos...Zabbini es completamente inútil y no creo que alguien más tenga interés en él.

Hermione asintió en silencio... De repente, le vino a la cabeza una de las conversaciones con su madre :

_¨¿Cómo explicas que Lucius Malfoy estuviese a punto de recibir el beso del dementor? Tú estuviste detrás de ello, Hermione… Y te entiendo. Ellos fueron un peligro y tú lo eliminaste. Yo hice lo mismo, de acuerdo con lo que pienso.¨_

¿Mi madre no puede estar reagrupándose, no? -dijo con cierto tono de miedo en la voz. César la miró y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

Comuníquenme con Kashinau. -dijo César con voz imperiosa por el comunicador interministerial.

Señor -dijo un inefable segundos después- El director lo espera en su oficina.

Aíslen las comunicaciones por dos horas. -dijo al hombre que rápidamente asintió- Ven. -le dijo a Hermione, que sentía como sus tripas se revolvían- Creo que tienes razón.

00000000000

Una enorme oficina, pintada de blanco con una pared recubierta de madera y unos cómodos sillones de terciopelo los recibió con el ministro de magia y el jefe de inefables. Ambos parecían discutir hasta que vieron entrar a Hermione y a César de la mano, Hermione con cara de susto y César con cara de problemas urgentes.

Buenas noches. -saludó el ministro.- Hermione, espero que estés mejor...Tienes una semana justificada si necesitas un tiempo libre -César miró al ministro con una ceja irónica y a Kashinau de la misma manera. A él no solían decirle eso.

Estoy bien, muchas gracias. -dijo la chica mirando a los dos hombres.

Por favor, siéntense. -dijo Kashinau. Los inefables y el ministro se sentaron- ¿Qué descubrieron?

Malfoy recibió una visita unos días antes; decía que iba en nombre suyo. -dijo César mirando al ministro- Sin embargo, el hombre no apareció en la base de datos del ministerio y sospechamos que es alguien enviado por Lefey.-

Mi madre, siendo más precisos. -aclaró viendo el terror en los ojos del ministro.

¿Está viva?

Al menos lo estaba cuando me atacó antes que mi padre se matase.

Entonces la presencia mágica doble que no identificamos era de ella -dijo Kashinau sorprendido-, ¿Te atacó? -preguntó deglutiendo la información.

Sí, nos enfrentamos en el ático hasta que mi padre llegó y se despidió...

¿Tenía un Imperius?

No me pareció. De hecho, hace tiempo que no se como era realmente mi familia.

Tenemos que ponerte guardia. No creo que Lefey quiera dejar las cosas por la mitad -dijo el ministro.

No quiero, gracias -rechazó la chica- Bastante lío ya tengo escapando de Skeeter y de los reporteros muggles para tener guardia mágica. Además me mudé con los chicos a Grimmauld mientras arreglo mi departamento.

Creo que podríamos atraparla.

No consiento en usar a la chica como señuelo. -contradijo rápidamente César Lecter- Ya hemos visto que sucede cuando usamos a alguien de señuelo con Lefey.

No tiene por que repetirse la historia. -dijo Kashinau. Hermione miraba a los hombres sin entender- Es su hija, la respeta como heredera.

Ya la atacó.

Pero no la mató... Además ahora no hay un Voldemort que la proteja si algo sale mal, se cuidará.

Ya demostró que pude pasar veinte años inadvertida. No me parece inteligente que la arriesguemos por algo tan poco seguro.

¡Basta! -gritó el ministro de magia- No usaremos a la chica de señuelo; concéntrense en averiguar todo lo que puedan de sus movimientos.

000000000000

-¿Odessa? -preguntó Draco Malfoy, sorprendido al reconocer la imagen que se le presentaba- ¿Atacaras la ciudad?

- No, pretendo robar unos huevos de basiliscos.

-¿Hablas parcel? -preguntó espantado. La mujer le parecía más loca que Voldemort borracho.

- Si; pero ese no es el punto. Necesito los huevos de basilisco para contactar a un par de amigos...-Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio.- 500.000 gallones, tú pagas.

- Es mu...

- No, no lo es. -Dijo la mujer con tono serio- Tú padre me había dejado esto hace años. Es el manojo de llaves de la casa de Irlanda. Te corresponde a ti; no puedes estar viviendo en esa choza por culpa del ministerio.

- No a todos les ha ido tan bien como a ti. -dijo el rubio mirando la acomodada sala donde estaban. Irina sonrió de lado.

- No, pero dentro de poco estaremos aún mejor...

0000000000

-¿Paris? -preguntó Hermione, con tono cansado a César Lecter.

- No creo; no se registraron movimientos ni nada extraño en las propiedades de Francia.

- Se acabaron las propiedades Lefey.

- Empecemos con las Evans.

- ¿La madre de Harry era sangre pura , no?

- Si, y a su vez era mortífaga. -dijo César, estirando sus piernas. Habían estado con las propiedades por más de 6 horas- James Potter arregló en el ministerio que se borrasen los archivos de Lilian; dado que no participó en ataques importantes y que guardó las apariencias, nadie la recuerda como Lily ¨ La mortífaga ¨, sino como ¨ La respetable señora Potter, dama de beneficencia y madre del salvador del mundo mágico ¨. Fue a Revenclaw conmigo... No nos soportábamos. -explicó el inefable. Hermione rápidamente recordó como Lily corría la cara cuando Irina lo abrazaba en agradecimiento por robar las fotos de Skeeter. Había averiguado, y al parecer, los elementos que se mencionaban sobre las fotos, eran de verdad- Era prima de tu madre, por parte materna...

- ¿Tú te llevabas con mi madre cuando fuiste espía?-

- Y desde antes también. -dijo César Lecter- Yo creí que Irina realmente era espía para el ministerio. El tiempo me desengañó; igualmente las circunstancias eran lo suficientemente confusas como para no saber de quien confiar y de quien no -sonrió por un momento y dijo-: Siempre confías de quien te enseñan a confiar. A Irina la conocí de pequeña; nuestros padres eran amigos, al igual que con los padres de Sirius o de los Evans... y por que no decirlo, también los Potter.

-¿El padre de Harry no fue...?

- No, aborrecía las Artes Oscuras; sin embargo gran parte de los Potter si pertenecieron a los mortifagos. No los padres de James. Ellos, al igual que los Black, solamente apoyaron de modo económico y, a diferencia de Walburga, no permitieron que su hijo se uniese a los mortifagos. -sonrió de lado.- Todo lo que empezó como un grupo de amigos de Slytherin, desembocó en una guerra mágica... Las alianzas más tempranas son las más fuertes.

0000000000

-¿Harry? -preguntó Hermione mirando a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en su cama mirando un álbum de fotos forrado en cuero.

- Pasa.-dijo reconociendo su voz- ¿Estás bien?

-Sólo cansada. -dijo la chica- Te invito a comer...Busqué a Sirius por todo Grimmauld, pero Tullí o como se llame me dijo que había salido.

- ¿Pizza? -dijo el chico.

- ¿Gullash?

- Noooo -dijo con tono de niño pequeño.- ¿Hamburguesas?

- ¿Pastas?

- Vamos a un tenedor libre y elegimos lo que queremos.

- Tú pagas los helados.

- Está lloviendo y hace frío... ¿Quieres helado?

- Por supuesto -aseguró la chica; como si el frío que congelaba las calles londinenses no importasen.

0000000000

- Achús -estornudó por décima vez Hermione Granger. Pese a que dormía en la otra punta de la casa, cerca a la biblioteca, Sirius Black la escuchó y decidió levantarse.

El piso de los pasillos estaba frío y sentía como los pies se le congelaban. Llegar a la habitación de la chica parecía tan difícil como caminar por Siberia.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó antes de entrar.

-Achús. -volvió a estornudar la muchacha- Pasa Harry.

- No soy Harry... sospecho que mi ahijado está en su décimo sueño. -dijo entrando, mientras Hermione se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una gruesa bata escocesa. Sin embargo fue tarde, Sirius Black observó el camisón largo y con cierto escote con el que dormía la chica y quedó embobado por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar sin que ella se diese cuenta. A su vez, Hermione notó cuan apretada era la remera de mangas largas que tenía el animago, le quedaba demasiado bien para su propio gusto- Creo que tengo poción contra la gripe...

- Ya tome una; gracias. -sonrió la chica- Creo que no debería haber tomado helado.

- Hace tres grados bajo cero, por supuesto que no deberías haberlo hecho.

- Te buscamos para ir a comer, pero no estabas.

- Tuve que supervisar una redada. -respondió- Aunque no se que pretendían encontrar en un departamento muggle en Kent Street.

-¿Kent Street? -pregunto la chica, como recordando algo lejano en su memoria... ¿No tenía su madre un departamento allí que utilizaban cuando iban de compras a Londres?

Le preguntó un par de cosas a Sirius sobre la redada, que el animago contó encantado mientras ella ocultaba su vertiginoso tren de pensamientos e ideas en relación con la investigación de su madre.

0000000000000

Nota de la autora:

Espero que estéis todos bien, he decidido actualizar luego de haber leído Deathly Hallows y recibido unos cuantos consejos de mi beta/musa, Kirsche. Por cierto, les comento que estoy armando un blog con información accesoria; tanto para este fic como para Sad Smile, el fic sobre a Sirius-Hermione que estoy escribiendo en inglés. El blog, Kirsche, te recuerdo que estás invitada a escribir allí; tendrá imágenes (¿Alguien conoce un buen editor de imagenes que no ocupe mucha memoria y acepte Windows Me?) e información que vaya encontrando tanto sobre los lugares donde sitúo la historia, o historias mismas relativas a los fic.

Espero que dejen comentarios, la dirección del blog es:

http://emeraudelefey. encuentran algo interesante (en relación con los fics o con HP), me encantaria desde ya poder publicarlo para compartirlo con el resto.

Muchos besos de almendras, emeraude.lefey


	6. Un lugar llamado Kent Street

Capítulo 6: Un lugar llamado Kent Street.

Desde siempre, a su madre le gustaba comprar. Ella no entendía por qué, pero el sentimiento de poseer estaba inscripto en el ADN Lefey. Para más señales, había que mirarla a ella. Hermione Granger; lo que no podía tener, nadie lo tendría. Si, su lema sería: ¨ Posee antes que lo posean ¨, en oposición del viejo lema de su madre ¨ Pon una vela al diablo y otra a dios ¨.

Sin embargo, desde hacía unos días había aprendido que comprar no siempre significa poseer.

Dumbledore había logrado comprar la fidelidad de Snape, sin embargo la lealtad del hombre estaba con el movimiento oscuro...

Recordó con amargura la cantidad de veces que lo había visto por los pasillos de esa misma casa; en la biblioteca de Grimmauld junto con Dumbledore o enfrente a una clase, restándole puntos a Gryffindor.

Miró la discreta calle londinense donde estaba. Increíblemente, Kent Street era a la vuelta de Grimmauld Place; más que una calle, era un pasaje que se cortaba con la plaza que se veía desde el altillo de los Black.

Hermione miró la calle varias veces, convenciéndose que nadie la veía y mucho menos, que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

¿Era realmente incorrecto entrar a ese departamento? De cierta manera no, lo había hecho miles de veces. Siempre acompañada de su madre. Y ese lugar era de su madre.

Quien, por otro lado, se suponía muerta...

Sacó el manojo de llaves que había recuperado de las pertenencias del ministerio, e insegura abrió la puerta del edificio. Caminó el largo pasillo hasta donde había unas escaleras de piedra. El edificio tenía un aspecto deteriorado, combinando con las paredes enmohecidas y las bolsas de basuras que decoraban la entrada de la construcción.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y caminó todo el largo pasillo, solamente alumbrado por una lamparita sin lámpara.

Una puerta al fondo de dicho pasillo lucía con la pintura rajada y un número 5 de bronce sin brillo.

Miró el manojo y comprobó que había una llave más, que de vista, no parecía encajar con dicha cerradura.

Metió la llave adentro de la cerradura y giró el pomo de la puerta. Escuchó como los sencillos mecanismos del picaporte trabajaban dejándole abrir la puerta con un ligero empujón.

Cajas y cajas la recibieron. Era un departamento sencillo y no lo recordaba ni tan sucio ni tan lleno. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombre raída de color verde. Los antiguos sillones que le daban un aspecto cálido a la sala estaban reducidos con magia en un rincón. La cálida chimenea no era más que una construcción de piedra bien ensamblada y sospechaba que todo lo que recordaba de allí era producto de la magia de su madre; quien sin decírselo, había ido advirtiéndole sobre quien era desde pequeña.

Parpadeó y vio que el departamento estaba vacío, como si nunca nadie lo hubiese habitado. Volvió a parpadear y se encontró con el recuerdo que tenía del departamento de su madre, bien amoblado y con un cálido ambiente... y en uno de los sillones, estaba su madre.

Veo que decidiste venir.

¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Hechizos defensivos... Pensé que lo sabías, dado que lees ¨Hogwarts, una historia¨ todas las noches -sonrió con fanfarronería. Increíblemente, era su madre físicamente, pero nunca la había escuchado hablar con esa voz tan fría y alturista.

No tienes el poder para conjurar un hechizo con esas dimensiones. -dijo Hermione.- ¿ Una ayuda que Voldemort no previó?

Me alegra que reconozcas quien tiene poder.

Claro que lo hago; ni tu ni yo le llegábamos a los talones...

Permíteme dudar eso. -sonrió la mujer de forma demente, pareciéndose a Bellatrix Lestrange por un momento.

Crucio. -gritó Hermione. El tiempo pareció detenerse y vio como, la figura que representaba su madre, se desasía... convirtiéndose en humo.- ¿Irina? -nadie respondió. Hermione parpadeó de nuevo y lo que veía no cambió. Investigó la habitación del departamento y no vio nada; excepto que la ventana daba al parque de los Black.

00000000000

Quiero todos los expedientes que haya de Irina Lefey. -gritó Hermione Granger al entrar a su oficina en el departamento de misterios. Dos inefables asintieron de inmediato.

¿Hermione? -preguntó la preocupada voz de César Lecter.

Me probó, quería ver que límite tenía... No sucederá otra vez. Se donde se escondió; esperó a que yo fuese para probarme. Sabía que iba a ir.

¿Quién? -preguntó sin entender.

Mi madre. -dijo arrogando un portarretratos al tacho de basura.- El departamento en donde los aurores hicieron la redada era de mi madre. Y está detrás de la casa Black, por eso cuando yo conocí la casa me pareció conocida... EL parque se ve desde el dormitorio.

¿De qué hablas?

No tenemos todas las propiedades de mi madre. -dijo Hermione.- Compró un par mientras vivía con mi padre; uno de ellos es a la vuelta de la casa Black...

Ese departamento no era de ella. -dijo César.- Era de Antares Black... Sirius se enteró hoy a la mañana; había documentos de su padre. De hecho, Antares compró todo el edificio. Ese departamento, donde tu ibas con Irina, fue un regalo de cumpleaños a tu madre. Antares se lo regaló mientras eran amantes... -sonrió de forma irónica.- Hay que reconocer que fue inteligente. Nunca cambió el nombre ni lo escrituró como suyo, estaba en las nóminas de la familia Black.

¿Y ella que tiene que ver con los Black, más allá de haber tenido un affaire con el padre de Sirius?

¿No sabías que el padre de Sirius se divorció de Walburga por ella? Tú madre enviudó a los 20 años; se casó cuando tenía 18 por órdenes de Voldemort. Era mortífaga cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

¿Mi madre no tenía la misma edad que la madre de Harry? -preguntó sacando cuentas.

Sí.

¿Y tú eras espía igual que ella, pero de diferente bando?

Sí, somos contemporáneos -asintió.

¿Fuiste espía para el ministerio mientras estabas en Hogwarts? -completó la frase; mirándolo como si fuese un bicho raro.

Yo... yo fui mortífago por mi hermano ¿Sabes? -comenzó como respuesta.- Era un tiempo muy confuso y creí que era la mejor opción. Lo fue, no me arrepiento pero entendí tarde lo que era la fidelidad para Voldemort. Todos lo hicimos a nuestra manera. Yo perdí de mi hermano, Irina tuvo que casarse con Antares; aunque en el fondo sospecho que sentía algo por él. Regulus descubrió que Walburga era amante de Voldemort y perdonó la infidelidad de su padre, espiando en su último tiempo para Voldemort e intentando destruir el horrocrux…

¿La madre de Sirius fue amante de Voldemort? -dijo conteniendo el bilis que subía. César sonrió de lado.

Voldemort no era igual en ese entonces, si es lo que imaginas. -suspiró.- nunca creí que trabajaría junto con al hija de Irina Lefey.

Y yo nunca creí que una loca de remate fuese mi madre. -replicó la castaña.- Dijo que tenía más poder que Voldemort... y por un momento le creí. Cada vez que pestañaba todo lo que veía cambiaba.

Hechizo desfocalizador. Es el mismo que hay en las puertas del departamento de misterios. -respondió César.- Sirius me contó que algunas puertas del edificio giraban.

¿No llamaba la atención un edificio que no estaba habitado?

Lo hubiese hecho si se viese. -respondió.- Te espero para almorzar y seguimos conversando... Tengo una junta con Kashinau. -Por primera vez desde que la conocía, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

000000000000

- ¿Vas a algún lado? -preguntó Harry Potter viendo que su padrino tenía un maletín abierto sobre el escritorio y guardaba unos cuantos papeles y documentos dentro de este.

- Me iré por unos días... Tengo una reunión en Brujas -dijo Sirius.-¿Tu irás?

- Se supone que la semana entrante iré a Estambul por una idiotez de la Confederación -dijo Harry.- Hermione me regaló un libro con frases turcas.

- A mi un diccionario Belga inglés -sonrió el animago.- Cuídala; no quiero que se deprima con todo lo que pasó.

- Te digo lo mismo por la semana que viene -sonrió el chico.

Una lechuza que golpeaba sonoramente la ventana los distrajo.

Es para ti -dijo Sirius dándole el papel a Harry.

Al parecer, Hermione no viene a comer... -dijo el chico tirando el papel en la chimenea.- Dice que tiene una cena con los investigadores de Inefables. -Sirius asintió y siguió guardando sus cosas, mientras Harry subía escaleras arriba. Esperó a que su ahijado no pudiese verlo y sacó la carta de la chimenea.

¨ Harry- Sirius, no me esperen a comer. Tengo una reunión con los chicos de investigación. Cuídense. Herms. Ps; Harry, dile a Kulu que compruebe que Sirius lleve todo.¨

Sonrió embobado antes de volver a arrojar la carta a la chimenea.

¿No se olvida nada, amo? -preguntó el elfo. Sirius sonrió y negó.– La Srta. Granger dejó una lista de cosas para que no se olvide -dijo el elfo extendiéndole un papel donde, la clara caligrafía de Hermione, escribía cosas tales como documentos, varita, celular...

¿Sabes donde está mi celular?

En el cajón de la derecha, amo -dijo el elfo.

Puedes retirarte, gracias -con un pop la criatura desapareció, pero no su sonrisa.

00000000000

¿Vives en un hotel? -preguntó Hermione al ver que César; quien la había invitado a cenar a su casa, para armar una misión, se estacionaba en un sector aislado de la playa de estacionamiento del hotel Hayed.

Una parte de mi sueldo de inefables cubre el penthouse. -explicó.- Luego de la caída de Voldemort, mis viejos amigos no estaban muy contentos conmigo. Cada cuatro meses me debía mudar hasta que decidí vivir en el mundo muggle. De esta manera, no me rastrean y tengo un ascensor a mi disposición permanente.

¿Sabes que te pareces un poco a Moody cuando hablas de esa manera paranoica?

Él fue mi entrenador. -dijo como si fuese obvio. Hermione sonrió de lado y bajó su maletín antes de que César le colocase la alarma a su ¨discreto¨ Jaguar.

¿Piso cuarenta y siete?-preguntó sorprendida al ver que piso marcaba el hombre.- ¿No tienes vértigo, verdad? -Ella no contestó.- ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

No, si no hay movimiento.

Yo también me mareaba en las escobas, pero me enamoré de la vista del departamento. Puedo ver el parlamento.

Te envidio. -sonrió; el ascensor recién iba por el piso veinte.- Lo más alto que estuve en Londres fue en la torre de Buckheimer.

¿Conoces el palacio real? -preguntó interesado.

Mi padre me llevaba cuando veníamos a Londres. Primero iba al parlamento, tenía una banca con el tío y luego íbamos al palacio a tomar el té. De pequeña me escapaba hasta que terminé de recorrer todo el palacio y me empecé a aburrir incluso de aquello. -Iban por el piso treinta.

Yo también me escapaba de las recepciones. Hasta que mi padre me echó un Imperius -sonrió de lado, como recordando buenas épocas. Hermione lo miraba espantada.- Estaban muy enojados por que no me encontraban, era una recepción en la casa Malfoy. Me había escapado con Sirius y estábamos golpeando a Lucius en el campo de Quiddich -dijo con tono orgulloso.

¿Eran pequeños? -preguntó; no tan sorprendida de lo que hacían en sus escapadas.

No tanto... catorces, tal vez dieciséis años -dijo perdido en sus memorias.

Tinc... sonó el ascensor cuando finalmente llegaron al penthouse. Atravesaron un enorme pasillo vidriado que mostraba todo Londres y César pasó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

- Cualquier cosa; en general no ceno -respondió mirando el parlamento inglés iluminado a los lejos y la brillante rivera del Támesis, recorrida por algunos turistas.

- ¿Pastas está bien?

-Perfecto -respondió con una sonrisa, sentándose en el sillón de cuero negro. Se fijó en el departamento mientras el inefable pedía la comida al restaurante del hotel.

Estaba decorado con un estilo francés antiguo, dando la impresión que estaba en el interior de algún lugar antiguo. Se fijo que estaban en un living que se comunicaba por un pasillo con un comedor, del mismo estilo, y atrás suyo, había dos puertas. Seguramente un dormitorio y un baño.

-En unos minutos subirán la comida -dijo el inefable. Había una especie de silencio extraño, ambos se sentían cómodos en él.

- Perfecto -sonrió la chica. Se sentía extraña; había un momento donde la oficina había salido del ministerio y se había trasladado al departamento de su jefe... y ella, no entendía por qué se sentía cómoda.- ¿Ese eres tú? -preguntó mirando una de las fotos encima de la repisa de la chimenea.

- Sí; en Hogwarts.- asintió.- ¿Te molesta que me cambie? Odio usar corbata.

- Ve, por favor -sonrió.

- Si viene el del restaurante, por favor dile que deje la comida en el comedor.

- De acuerdo. -dijo mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se cambiaba rápidamente de ropa. Un conjunto deportivo, un joggin y una remera, sustituyeron al regio traje oscuro que el hombre vestía.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sonrió al ver que Hermione se había sacado los zapatos y estaba sentada sobre sus talones en el sillón. Leía abstraída una de las carpetas mientras jugaba con su coleta.

-¿Llegaron? -preguntó cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

- No aún -respondió la chica, sonriendo con calidez.- Descubrí una de las fallas de la misión. No dice donde nos quedaremos ni como entraremos a la Ópera de Paris.

- Me olvidé de decirte, nos quedaremos en la habitación que le pertenece al ministerio en el Ritz o en la embajada. Mejor en el hotel, la embajada es algo oficial y el asunto Lefey por ahora no.

-¿Y cómo entraremos a la Ópera? -preguntó, mientras corregía la planificación.

- Por la puerta -respondió. Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada.- Mañana nos darán los documentos falsos, se supone que seremos una pareja de turistas ingleses recién casados.

-¿Qué alias?

- Ben y Liz Addams. -respondió, con cierto tono aburrido. No estaba acostumbrado a corregir las planificaciones de las misiones; a pesar de su rectitud, esperaba tener una conversación un poco más íntima con Hermione.- ¿No te llevas con tu abuela, cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Al funeral de tu padre -dijo sin el menor tacto.

- No, no me llevo mucho con mi familia paterna. Nunca aceptaron quien soy.

-¿Saben que eres bruja? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Mi abuela, por lo menos. Mi tío no se sorprendió tanto por que mi prima era bruja; pero para mi abuela seré siempre la deshonra de mi familia.

- ¿Hay otra bruja en tu familia paterna?

- Si, mi prima Liz -asintió.

- Es extraño, no suelen darse dos generaciones al mismo tiempo.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó confundida.- No nos parecemos mucho físicamente, pero somos primas.

-¿Tu abuela es squibb?

- Un par de veces lo pensé, su odio hacia mi se intensificó cuando recibí mi carta; mi madre decía que era una amargada que no aceptaba su edad y mucho menos que sus descendientes la superasen.

-¿Tu padre no era mago, cierto? -preguntó curioso.- Había varios magos en su funeral.

-A mi también me sorprendió, pero todos los que estaban allí eran conocidos míos.

- Maravilloso el castillo de Cardiff.

- ¿No tienes la sensación que nunca terminas de conocerlo entero? -preguntó la chica entretenida por la conversación, al fin dejaba se ser tan personal. César era un conversador nato, sabía cuando debía cambiar el tema para que no aburriese.

- La única vez que sentí algo parecido fue cuando conocí Versailles.

- Precioso, lástima que lo conocí en invierno y solo vi los jardines desde el auto.

-¿No conoces el castillo?

- Sólo de vista.

- Arregla ese pre-informe...Nos tomamos un día y vamos a verlo -dijo César.- No se puede morir sin conocer el palacio.

Toc toc...

Adelante -dijo César; quien por algún motivo no tenía ganas de levantarse. Por algún motivo, se encontraba verdaderamente cómodo, sentado enfrente de Hermione y conversando tan amenamente con ella.

¿César? ¿Puedo pasar? -dijo una voz conocida. Hermione palideció y murmuró un claro: Sirius. César se puso tono papel y señaló una de las puertas.

Espera un segundo, me estoy vistiendo.

Hermione desapareció de la sala, apareciendo nuevamente en la habitación de César; y se sorprendió de encontrar un lugar tan ordeno y tan lleno de libros.

Tenía forma rectangular, enmarcado por los grandes ventanales cubiertos por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, que contrastaban con la mullida alfombra verde. La cama tenía un cobertor de aspecto suave con un delicado bordado. Un enorme armario estaba ubicado entre los estantes de libros.

Sin embargó, dejó de husmear, por que la conocida risa de Sirius la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Antes no eras tímido a la hora de reconocer que estabas con alguien. Recuerdo que te enorgullecías de tus conquistas; al menos las presentabas a tus amigos.

La situación cambió Sirius... Dime, ¿Por qué viniste?

Creo que es mejor que tu chica no te espere y sobretodo que no escuche de que hablamos.

Habla con tranquilidad; de todos modos le contaré.

Presumo que hace tiempo que sales con ella; o que le borras la memoria todas las noches.

Tiene el mismo cargo que yo; se enterará de lo que me digas...

¿Aún de un asunto de código alpha?

Espérame un minuto que te acompaño al bar del hotel -dijo César; su voz tenía cierto nerviosismo.

Te espero, quiero conocerla -sonrió el animago. Hermione, del otro lado de la puerta palideció; pensando como huir de esa. Miró por la cerradura... Había dejado su varita allí junto con sus zapatos... Mierda...

Corrió a la mesita de luz e intentó abrirla. Seguro que el inefable guardaba una varita de repuesto. Cajón cerrado. Revisó debajo de las almohadas y comprobó que la cama estaba vacía. Era de suponerse; no dejaría una varita en un hotel muggle.

Miró una de las puertas que tenía el cuarto. El baño. Si tardaba mucho en la ducha, seguramente Sirius se querría ir.

Fue a la ducha y abrió el agua al máximo. Un fuerte ruido de agua se escuchó en el living de la suite.

Creo que otro día te la presentaré... Suele tardar mucho con el baño y no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa.

De acuerdo -accedió el animago, dándose por vencido. Se puso de pié e intentó caminar a la puerta, con poco éxito; ya que tropezó con un par de costosos stilettos.

¿Estás bien? -preguntó César, desapareciendo los zapatos con un movimiento de varita.

Si; me tropecé con los zapatos de tu novia...

No es mi novia -corrigió de inmediato. Sirius alzó una ceja de forma irónica.- Estamos discutiendo en que punto de la relación estamos.

Hace años que no traes a tus conquistas a donde vives y mucho menos dejas que dejen sus zapatos en el living -sonrió el animago.- AL fin alguien te ató por el cuello.

Mejor vamos al bar... -dijo el inefable con tono cansado.

Hermione esperó unos diez minutos y cerró el agua. Gracias al vapor todo su cabello estaba húmedo, al igual que su ropa.

Salió de su habitación y se fijó por la cerradura que no hubiese nadie. Caminó hasta el sillón y corrió uno de los almohadones, encontrando finalmente su varita. Con un hechizo su pele y su ropa se secaron. Vio que la comida no había llegado y que estaba aburrida. Al parecer, en el poco tiempo que había estado con el inefable, había logrado terminar la corrección.

Recorrió todo el penthouse. Era enorme y tenía un gusto maravilloso; sorprendentemente, muy similar al de ella.

Había otro salón más, amueblado como el living que tenía unos cuantos libros más y fotos. Varias fotos del inefable durante su juventud. Sorprendentemente, cuando tuvo el sueño en relación con su madre, Lily y los demás, lo había visto de la misma manera que posaba en las fotos mágicas.

Fotos con Sirius, al parecer habían sido muy amigos de jóvenes, con un chico parecido a Harry, con Remus, con Dumbledore en su graduación, con su madre...

Miró la foto... Inconfundiblemente, era su madre. ¿Quién otra mujer podía tener ese porte perfecto y esa mirada de superioridad? Miró una foto de al lado, y dio respuesta a su pregunta.

Bellatrix Lestrange, la asesina de Sirius. Era espeluznante, cuan parecidas que parecían su madre con Bellatrix... ambas tenían un horrible brillo de determinación.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó una voz. La chica se dio vuelta y apuntó con su varita; sin embargo la bajó inmediatamente al ver que César había regresado... apestando a whisky.

- Disculpa, me aburría y buscaba la tele...

- Está en el placard de mi cuarto -respondió el mago, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Bien tu reunión?

- Sí... Me alegro que hayas podido esconderte en el baño. Sirius suele ser muy entrometido con la vida de los demás.

- No hay problema -respondió, sentándose enfrente a él.- Creo que terminamos la corrección; mañana a las nueve tiene la planificación en tu escritorio.

- ¿No vino la comida?

- No llegó, igual estoy cansada y creo que me hará bien dormir un poco...

- Dejaste tus zapatos en el living. -dijo el inefable.- ¿Encontraste tu varita? La escondí para que no la reconociese.

- Sí, gracias... Me pongo los zapatos y me voy.

- Deja que te lleve.

-Puedo aparecerme en Grimmauld. -sonrió la chica.- Gracias.

- Era bellísima... -dijo con tono perdido.- Tu madre.

- Sí, la reconocí en las fotos.

- Cuando sonreía, iluminaba el lugar... Lástima que sonreía tan poco en el último tiempo.

- Me pareció muy parecida a Bellatrix -comentó, mirando nuevamente la foto.

- No es Bellatrix; es Lorelai Lefey. -respondió.- Tu tía materna.

- Parece una interna del San Mungo -murmuró.

- La cordura no es un don de las Lefey -dijo de lado. Se produjo un silencio que segundos después fue reemplazado por doce estridentes campanadas.

- Creo que mejor me voy o no dormiré. -dijo apareciendo sus zapatos y calzándose.- Te veo mañana.

- Hasta mañana -dijo levantándose con trabajo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Cuídate... -le dio un beso en la mejilla y la chica desapareció; oliendo a una interesante mezcla de alcohol y tabaco.

Su habitación en Grimmauld estaba oscura, sin embargo distinguió una forma en la cama. Seguramente Harry se habría confundido de cama...

Muerta de sueño, dejó sus papeles en el piso, y sin prender la luz se metió en la cama con ropa y todo.

------------

Nota de la autora: Disculpen el retraso, estuve en una interminable temporada de exámenes (de los cuales no tengo nota).Espero que les guste.

Spoilers del séptimo:

Hermione se movió en su cama, inquieta. Algo no andaba bien. El sol brillaba en alto; su cama era muy mullida y un brazo la rodeaba con fuerza.

Se movió un poco y sintió que ese brazo pertenecía a un cuerpo con cierto peso. No al larguirucho y liviano de Ron.

Me disculpo por la demora. Espero sus opiniones, emeraude.lefey


	7. Mon Paris

Discramiler: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**Dedicatorias: Este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga (la ex novia de mi mejor amigo, a quien apodamos austrolopithecus). Aquí va la actualización. Si, soy yo Agueduchis. :P**

0000000000000

Capítulo 7: Mon Paris.

Hermione se movió en su cama, inquieta. Algo no andaba bien. El sol brillaba en alto; su cama era muy mullida y un brazo la rodeaba con fuerza.

Se movió un poco y sintió que ese brazo pertenecía a un cuerpo con cierto peso. No al larguirucho y liviano de Ron.

Abrió un ojo cuando su cerebro proceso todo las deducciones sensoriales que había hecho.

Estaba en una habitación decorada de forma muy masculina a su gusto y desordenada. Llena de papeles, cajas y sobre una cómoda, una foto de buen tamaño donde aparecían Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Lupin durante la graduación de los chicos.

Y sólo había una persona que tenía esa foto Sirius.

Abrió sus dos ojos, completamente asustada, y saltó de la cama, tomando su varita.

La bajó al instante al entender que no había un gran peligro. Estaba vestida y el animago estaba extendido en diagonal en la cama, durmiendo profundamente.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? Se preguntó furiosa. Era un error que no se podía dar el lujo de que volviese a suceder. Por más cómoda que hubiese dormido.

Tomó los papeles que estaban en el piso y puso la cartera en el hombro. Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación del animago y cruzó el pasillo para llegar a la suya propia. Cuando cerró la puerta se encontró con la irónica mueca de su mejor amigo.

No es lo que tu piensas.

No pienso nada. -sonrió el ojiverde- Nada diferente a ¿Qué hacías saliendo de la habitación de Sirius a las siete y medio de la mañana?

¿Siete y media?- el ojiverde asintió, la castaña palideció y en un momento de hiperactividad comenzó a decir- Oh por dios, necesito terminar el informe, bañarme, depositar el cheque en el banco...

Tranquila, si te organizas llegas. Voy a desayunar con Liz.

Hermione dejó de murmurar mil cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo para mirarlo.

Liz, ¿mi prima? -sonrió de lado.

Sí, esa Liz -respondió él.

¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado y que seguramente me gustaría enterarme primero por ti y luego por la prensa?

Me agrada -respondió el moreno, Hermione sonrió.- Me atrae... -reconoció ante la mirada de su amiga.

Te advierto que comas algo antes, mi prima suele comer poco en el desayuno y mucho en el almuerzo.

No importa, iremos a desayunar al club náutico. Hoy entro a las once y me quedo más tarde; ya hablé con Refus. -dijo el auror.- ¿En qué estás trabajando?

Secreto -sonrió mientras sacaba una túnica del placard y buscaba unos zapatos que combinasen- ¿Verdes o grises?-

Verde -respondió mirando como combinaban los accesorios con la túnica- Nunca te arreglaste tanto como en este último tiempo...

Hoy tengo una reunión por la investigación en la que estoy y quiero estar presentable, eso es todo -respondió.

Me tengo que ir por que si no, no llego a desayunar -sonrió.

Le gusta el café con crema sin azúcar y brownies de limón -dijo antes que el chico se fuese. Su amigo se lo agradeció antes de desaparecer.

00000000000

-¿Hermione? -preguntó una voz ronca, del otro lado de la puerta.

- Lamento llegar tarde, la impresora no imprimía -se justificó, entregándole a César Lecter una carpeta con un informe recién impreso.

- No hay problema, llegaste cinco minutos antes... Respira. -sonrió el mago- Lamento haberme puesto pesado anoche...

- Descuida, no eres muy diferente de borracho -dijo, lamentando inmediatamente la mala interpretación que podía tener su comentario.

- ¿Así qué opinas que soy pesado siempre? -dijo con una ceja levantada.

- Disculpa, no es lo que quise decir. Quería decir que te comportaste igual que cuando estás sobrio, y no, no eres pesado no mucho menos -corrigió de inmediato- Eres bastante medido incluso cuando se te huele antes que se te ve.

- Gracias -dijo el hombre -Te espero para almorzar.- la chica sonrió y asintió, mientras se sentaba en su sillón y respiraba de nuevo.

000000000

¿Viajaremos en avión muggle? -preguntó Hermione Granger, quien se había sorprendido del medio que usarían para ir a Paris, a su misión.

Si, Alexander sostiene que es más seguro. -dijo César Lecter mientras vaciaba la botellita de agua mineral en los dos vasos-¿Revisaste los planos?

Sí y confirmé el apoyo táctico con le ministerio francés por su hay algún percance. También revisé y encontré el nombre de Narcissa Malfoy entre los asistentes al concierto.

¿Narcissa?

Qué extraño, se supone que canceló sus suscripción cuando el ministerio intervino todos sus bienes y no pudo seguir pagando.

No se puede rastrear el dinero con el que se restableció el abono -dijo Hermione bebiendo su vaso- Y hay algo más... Descubrí que mi madre tuvo un abono en la ópera.

Le gustaba la música clásica. -dijo Lecter, recordándola- Aunque algunas veces supongo que fingía que le gustaba por que a Marcius le gustaba.

¿Marcius? -preguntó sin entender.

Tu abuelo... El tenebrosísimo Sr. Lefey. Incluso a Voldemort le parecía cruel. -recordó con cierta palidez en su rostro- Creo que fue la única persona a la que tu madre le temió...

¿Mi madre respetaba a alguien?

No, sólo le tenía...Entenderás que el respeto basado en el medio se termina muy rápido. Cuando comprendió que era más poderosa que él, se deshizo de su estorbo -suspiró y dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos- Una de las pocas cosas bien que hizo tu madre fue deshacerse de él.

00000000000

_Desde su inauguración en 1875, la ópera de Paris fue llamada oficialmente Academia Nacional de Música - Teatro de la Ópera. Conservó su título hasta 1978 cuando fue renombrada Teatro Nacional de la Ópera de París. En 1989 la Compañía de la Ópera trasladó su sede al recién construido Teatro de la Bastilla y su vieja sede recibió el nombre de Palacio Garnier, donde permanece la Academia Nacional de Música. A pesar del cambio de nombre oficial y del traslado de la Compañía de la Ópera, el Palacio Garnier sigue siendo conocido popularmente por el nombre de Ópera de París._

_El rey Luis XIV autorizó al compositor Jean-Baptiste Lully para establecer la Academia real de Música en 1672, la gran institución de arte dramático francesa que comprendía ópera, ballet y música. Aunque la ópera conformó su propia compañía hasta 1669, el ballet de aquel tiempo era simplemente una extensión de ella, desarrollándose en forma independiente del arte dramático. Sin embargo Luis XVI, uno de los grandes arquitectos de ballet barroco (forma artística que evolucionó a ballet clásico), estableció la escuela de ballet en 1661 como Academia real de Danza. Desde 1671 hasta la muerte de Lully, la escuela estuvo bajo la dirección del gran maestro de baile Pierre Beauchamp, el hombre que creó las cinco posiciones del pie._

_En 1713 el rey Luis XIV hizo de la Compañía de la ópera una institución estatal, incluyendo una compañía de bailarines profesionales conocidos como el Ballet de la Ópera. Desde esa época hasta la inauguración del Palacio Garnier en 1875, la Academia real de Música tuvo 13 teatros como sede principal, muchos de ellos fueron destruidos por incendios. A pesar de los nombres "oficiales" que recibieron hasta entonces, todos estos teatros fueron comúnmente conocidos como Ópera de París._

_El Palacio Garnier fue designado parte de la gran reconstrucción parisiense del Segundo Imperio Francés, promovida por el emperador Napoleón III, quien escogió al Barón Haussmann para supervisar las obras. En 1858 el emperador autorizó a Haussmann a derrumbar los 12.000 metros cuadrados requeridos para construir el segundo teatro para las renombradas compañías de ópera y ballet de París. El proyecto se puso en competencia en 1861, y fue otorgado a Charles Garnier (1825-1898). La primera piedra fue puesta en 1861, seguida del inicio de las obras en 1862La construcción de la Ópera tuvo varios contratiempos. La obra hubo de ser interrumpida al encontrarse cuevas con aguas subterráneas durante las excavaciones, las cuales tuvieron que ser removidas con bombas durante 8 meses. También se interrumpió después del desastre de la Guerra Franco-Prusiana, la caída del Segundo Imperio Francés y la Comuna de París de 1870. Durante esta época la obra continuó en forma esporádica e incluso se rumoró que la construcción de la Ópera sería abandonada._

_Aparece un incentivo para terminar de construir este edificio cuando la antigua Ópera de París, conocida como el Teatro de la Academia real de la Música (también conocida como Teatro de la Academia Imperial de Música), fue destruida por un incendio que duró 27 horas el 29 de octubre de 1873, dejando a París desesperada. Este teatro había sido la sede de la Ópera y Ballet parisina desde 1821, en ella se presentaron las más grandes piezas maestras, y fue la sede en donde llegó a su apogeo el ballet romántico, al lado del Teatro de Su Majestad en Londres. Después de 1874, Garnier y su equipo de trabajo terminaron el teatro._

_El Palacio de Garnier fue oficialmente inaugurado el 15 de enero de 1875, con una espléndida ceremonia que incluía la presentación del tercer acto de la ópera La Juive de Jacques Halévy con extractos de la ópera Les Huguenots de Giacomo Meyerbeer. La compañía de ballet presentó un Divertimento representado por el Maestro de ballet Louis Mérante que consistía en la célebre escena de Le Jardin Animé de Joseph Mazilier, recreada de su ballet Le Corsaire._

_Un poco más pequeño en escala que su predecesor, el Teatro de la Academia Real de Música, el Palacio de Garnier está conformado por 11.000 metros cuadrados, tiene una capacidad de aproximadamente 2.200 espectadores y un extenso escenario para 450 artistas. Es un edificio muy vistoso, su estilo es monumental, opulentamente decorado con frisos multicolores elaborados en mármol, columnas y lujosas estatuas, muchas de ellas representando a deidades de la mitología griega. Entre las columnas de la fachada frontal del teatro, hay bustos en bronce de muchos compositores famosos, como Mozart y Beethoven. El interior está adornado en terciopelo, hojas doradas, ninfas y querubines. La araña de luces del auditorio central pesa más de seis toneladas. El área del techo alrededor de la araña tiene una pintura de 1964 hecha por Marc Chagall. Esta pintura ha sido materia de controversia, con muchas personas que sienten que desentona con el conjunto del resto del teatro._

_En 1969 el teatro recibió nuevas instalaciones eléctricas y en 1978 parte del Foyer de la Danse original se convirtió en un nuevo espacio para ensayos de la Compañía de ballet, obra del arquitecto Jean-Loup Roubert. En 1994 comenzó la restauración del teatro, la cual consistió en la modernización de la tramoya y de las instalaciones eléctricas, mientras se restauraba y preservaba el decorado y se fortalecía la estructura del edificio._

Es preciosa -murmuró Hermione, quien descendía del auto de un auto alquilado que los dejaba en la puerta del monumental palacio de la música francesa.

Y pensar que se dudo en construirla -murmuró César, contagiado del sentimiento de magnificencia que transmitía el lugar- Entremos o nos congelaremos... Ese vestido es precioso, pero no parece abrigar mucho -dijo observando a su compañera.

El inefable tenía razón en cuanto a su apreciación. El vestido, de color azul con bordados en oro era sumamente largo y escotado. La tela, de aspecto sedoso, no abrigaba ya que era muy liviana.

El interior de la ópera era maravilloso; Hermione miraba encantada el lugar, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de que conocía el lugar. Cuando se sentaron en una de las butacas y miró al escenario, entendió de donde lo conocía.

Yo vine aquí con mi madre, de pequeña... El lago de los cisnes. -murmuró Hermione, para sí. Sin embargo, César la miró sorprendido.

¿Recuerdas algo más?

Vine con ella y creo, que con una mujer rubia...muy alta y delgada...

Acabo de ver a Narcissa Malfoy en uno de los palcos de enfrente -dijo César.

Oh por dios -murmuró Hermione, al ver a Narcissa Malfoy del otro lado de la ópera.- Vine con ella y con mi madre.

¿Qué? -preguntó sin entender- El ministerio se hubiese percatado de la presencia de tu madre.

No si Narcissa Malfoy no quería que se supiese.

Narcissa no se llevaba muy bien con tu madre -corrigió- Tu madre se iba a casar con Lucius hasta que Narcissa quedó embarazada de él.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, sin ser capaz de articular palabra.

Debe estar aquí... ¿Esa es la verdadera misión de Al, no? -dijo con cierto enfado- Me mandó aquí para ver si lograba detenerla, ¿no?

No Hermione, se supone que recuperaremos unos papeles; por dios ya planificaste la misión -dijo, intentando tranquilizarla sin ningún éxito- Por dios, deja de moverte así -dijo entre dientes. Hermione entendió que el hombre no estaba de buen humor- ¿A que no sabes quién acaba de entrar?

Oh no. -dijo mirando las primeras filas- Ron y Parvati. A mí nunca me llevo a la ópera, maldito pelirrojo de mamá. -Farfulló entre dientes. No terminó de hablar por que César, en un acto de hartazgo, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó.

Cálmate o te lanzaré un avada.

De acuerdo -dijo con tono perdido y la mirada clavada en sus pupilas, sintió como la chica le pasaba un brazo por detrás de la nuca y lo besaba- Interceptaré a Narcissa en el baño de damas; tú ocúpate de Draco, que acaba de entrar.

¿No viste con quién? -dijo en un susurro con ritmo rápido. Su respiración no tenía su ritmo normal cerca de ella.

Dime que no entró del brazo de Brad Pitt por que terminaré en el psiquiatra.

Tu madre, en la cuarta fila, junto con los Malfoy...

Espero que no vea a Ron, cada vez que se encuentran, la comadreja termina... ¿Mi madre? -dijo Hermione, cayendo en la realidad.- Oh, no... -dijo, con sus binoculares.

Dime que no entró nadie más que conozcamos. -rogó, sintiendo la avalancha de problemas.

Sirius acaba de entrar. -dijo Hermione, tirándose en su silla- No podré nunca ir a la oficina. El baño de mujeres es en el nivel de los palcos, atrás nuestro si no te percataste, y mi madre seguramente irá durante el receso, único momento que tengo para hacerlo.

Ve ahora. Se invisible, en todo sentido. -Hermione lo miró un momento, tomó aire calmándose y asintió, antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Ten el celular en silencio indícame todo por mensaje...tengo cobertura mágica -El inefable asintió y sonrió, trasmitiéndole seguridad.

0000000000

Sentía como su corazón latía apresurado, amenazándole con salirse del pecho...

Tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse y se metió en uno de los cubículos del baño. Cerró la puerta y sacó su varita con un hechizo, se duplicó, enviando a su copia al palco, junto con César. Con otro movimiento, se volvió invisible. Aprovechó el rápido momento en el que se abría la puerta del baño de damas y salió de allí; dejando previamente, un cartel de ¨en arreglo¨ en el pequeño baño cerrado con magia.

Caminó todo el pasillo hasta que llegó al ala este del palacio, subió una escalera y atravesó otro corredor. Diversos guardias de seguridad estaban allí, armados solamente con un par de pistolas con dardos tranquilizantes. Giró a la derecha en un pasillo, y vio que no era la única que no estaba en el recinto de la música, viendo el ballet.

Irina Lefey, con un sencillo recogido y un vestido negro de noche, disparaba una pistola con un silenciador. El hombre gemía de dolor mientras la sangre salía del orificio de la bala en su cabeza.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, vio que su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy le daba una tarjeta idéntica a la que Hermione tenía invisiblemente en su mano.

Irina la metía en la ranura y automáticamente la pesada puerta de madera se abría...

Draco ingresaba y segundos después Irina Lefey ingresaba a la oficina.

Hermione caminó hasta la puerta y observó como Irina tecleaba un par de cosas en una laptop mientras Draco, no sin ciertas quejas por trabajar con cosas muggles, giraba la perilla de una caja fuerte.

Los famosos papeles...

Sabía que era arriesgado, que era una tontería, pero sintió una adrenalina corriendo por sus venas que no sentía desde la noche del ministerio...

Accio papeles -gritó. Sin tiempo a reaccionar los papeles volaron hasta ella, y al tocarla se hicieron invisibles.

Lo último que escucharon Irina y Draco, fue el ¨ pop ¨, que indicaba que alguien más listo que ellos, acababa de desaparecer; quedando en la nada los cientos de hechizos tardes que ambos mortifagos dispararon intentando recuperar sus papeles.

Aaaaaaggggg -gritó Irina, enfadada, golpeando el vidrio del escritorio con la mano. Draco, a su lado lucía igual de enfadado que ella.- Mierda -dijo cuando escuchó la alarma de la caja fuerte.- ¿No desactivaste el censor? Eres un idiota... igual que tu padre -dijo, no sin antes desmemoriarlo y desmayarlo, escapando de allí.

Segundos después, cuando los guardias entraron a la ofician del director de la ópera de Paris, encontraron a un muchacho rubio, de impecable vestimenta, desmayado en el piso.

000000000000

Hermione apareció en el baño que había cerrado en el servicio de damas, enfrente a su palco. Redujo los papeles al tamaño de un fósforo y los metió entre su piel y el sostén que usaba con el escotado vestido. Comprobó que no se pudiese ver nada y se quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad. Jaló la cadena y salió de allí. Un par de damas, la miraron con la nariz fruncida. La chica se lavó las manos, no sin antes decir:

Que mal que funcionan estos baños...

Cerró la puerta del baño de damas y entró a su palco, donde César Lecter fingía hablar con su doble. Se sentó, acoplando sus dos

¨Yo¨ , y apretó la mano de César con seguridad.

Eres grandiosa -dijo el inefable, largando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones a causa de sus nervios.- Larguémoslos de aquí -murmuró- En mi departamento en 40 minutos...

Dejo el paquete y voy -murmuró a su oído. El inefable acercó un poco más su rostro y le lamió la delicada piel del cuello cerca del oído no sin antes decir- Te felicito... Ven rápido.

00000000000000

PS: ESPERO REVIEWS! FUE MI CAPÍTULO PREFERIDO. TRABAJANDO PARA UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN RÁPIDA. BESOS A TODOS DESDE BUENOS AIRES, EMERAUDE.LEFEY


	8. Todo lo que pueda salir mal,saldrá peor

**Capítulo 8: Todo lo que puede salir mal, saldrá peor.**

César Lecter salió diez minutos después de que Hermione hubiese salido de la ópera de Paris y aparecido del otro lado del Canal, en las oficinas del ministerio de la magia en Londres.

Tenía ganas de escapar de la ciudad francesa e ir a Londres, a su hotel donde Hermione lo estaría esperando, de no haberse arrepentido antes.

Bajó al hall de la ópera y caminó por la alfombra roja; cuando vio que sus planes se retrasarían un poquito más...

Hermione estaba aún en Paris, detenida por la pesada charla de Sirius Black.

-¿César? ¿Tu también aquí?-preguntó el animago, sorprendido de la cantidad de conocidos que acababa de encontrar en la visita a la ópera.

-Sirius, que sorpresa. Pensé que estabas por Bélgica... Hermione, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Profesor Lecter.- saludó la chica, con fingido respeto- No sabía que le gustase el ballet.

-Me fascina.-respondió mirándola a los ojos con fuerza- Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, ¿Ya se iban?

-Yo sí.- dijo Sirius- No soporto a mi cita.

-Que elegante dejarla colgada.- sonrió Hermione. Sirius enrojeció por el comentario- Yo me estaba yendo al hotel, en un par de horas tengo un transportador a Londres.

-Te acompaño a tu hotel.- dijo César. Hermione asintió y le dio un beso a Sirius en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en Londres.- le dijo al animago.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?- preguntó el animago. Hermione dudó por un momento, intentando armar una mentira convincente.

-El Royal Garden. - respondió la chica. Esa era una de las ideas originales del plan.

-¿Tienes auto?- preguntó Sirius- No te aconsejo que camines por Champs Elysées vestida de esta manera y a esta hora.

-Tengo un auto alquilado, no hay problema.- sonrió agradecida.

-Te acompaño, total necesito un lugar sin muggles para activar el transportador.- dijo Sirius. Hermione sintió como la magia de César aumentaba niveles peligrosos a cada palabra frustrante hacia su plan.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hermione. Se dirigió a un guardia francés y tras unas palabras, este llamó a un auto azul manejado por un chofer en sus cuarentas que se estacionó enfrente a ellos-Al Royal Garden.- indicó.

-¿Tu dónde te estás hospedando?-le preguntó Sirius a César.

-Vine por el día, me quedo en la embajada.

-Tiene sus beneficios el ministerio.

-Aunque no es agradable estar siempre de trabajo.

-¿No hoy, cierto?

-No... hoy no.- negó "¿Por qué el animago no regresaba a Bélgica y dejaba que ellos se arreglasen por su cuenta?"

-Llegamos.

-Gracias, Pierre... Creo que la compañía de tours arregló contigo, ¿no?

-Si, Srta. Ningún problema.- sonrió el hombre, que al girar la esquina desapareció.

-Buenas noches, habitación 789.- dijo Hermione a la recepcionista.

-No tiene...-dijo la mujer. Hermione rápidamente, sin que Sirius la viese, dejó caer un gallon La mujer abrió sus ojos sorprendida y asintió- Dispone de la suite presidencial.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo con su tarjeta en mano- Gracias por acompañarme.- sonrió a los dos magos- Les invitaría un café, pero el bar esta cerrado.

-No te preocupes, en otra ocasión será.- dijo el animago- Te veo en Londres, ¿Cuándo regresar?

-A las nueve ya estoy de nuevo en Inglaterra.- respondió.

-¿Hermione?- dijo una voz femenina aguda. La castaña se dio vuelta y se encontró con la falsa sonrisa de Parvati Patil, quien estaba del brazo de Ronald Weasley.

-Parvati, que sorpresa- sonrió, saludándola con beso en la mejilla-, ¿De vacaciones?

-Vinimos a festejar nuestro compromiso.- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo estás, Hermione?- preguntó con cierto miedo en su voz.

-Mejor que nunca.- sonrió la castaña- Creo que no conoces al Dr. Lecter, ¿no?-dijo presentándoles a César- Me encontré con ellos a la salida de la ópera.- le dijo al pelirrojo, quien estrechó las manos con el inefable y con el animago. Este último con cierta resistencia.

-¿Tu no jugabas en los Cannons?-preguntó el inefable.

-Mi Row Row es un jugador estrella.- dijo la chica con rasgos indios. Hermione se mordió la lengua conteniendo una carcajada; sintió la mirada irónica de Sirius sobre ella y se esforzó aún más en mantener la compostura.

-Tengo una oferta de trabajo en los Dragons de Paris.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Te deseo suerte con el francés.- sonrió Hermione- Parvati, un gusto haberte vuelto a ver.- saludó la chica.

-Lamento lo de tu padre.- Hermione sonrió en agradecimiento, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la boca del estómago; aún no estaba completamente inmune al recuerdo.

-Gracias, Parvati... Felicitaciones por el compromiso.- dijo dándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambos. La pareja desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca.- sonrió a los pelinegros- Los veo en Londres.- dijo despidiéndose.

000000000000

-Pensé que no vendrías.- dijo César Lecter a la castaña, que acababa de aparecerse en su suite en Londres- Me alegro que no hayas tenido más problemas.

-Estuve por no venir...-sonrió la chica, sentándose enfrente a él. Ninguno de los do se había cambiado aún- Pensé que iba a poder reaccionar mejor.

-No lo hiciste mal... Aún estás sensible por la muerte de tu padre.

-Por la forma en la que quiso morir.- murmuró Hermione- Y reconozco que me costó enfrentar a Ron.

-Me refería a ver a Irina en la ópera.

-A, eso- murmuró la castaña, cerrando sus ojos- Pasará un tiempo hasta que me sienta bien para enfrentarla.

-Se que podrás.- dijo el inefable, sentándose al lado de ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la chica puso su cabeza en su pecho.

-Fue como ver lo que podría haber tenido y lo que tengo.- murmuró.

-Muchas veces sentirás eso.- dijo el inefable- Sirius no se dio cuenta de nada.

-No esperaba verlo... ¿Crees que haya visto a mi madre?

-No; creo que tu madre se largó al no poder obtener los papeles.

-Arrestaron a Malfoy Júnior- dijo la castaña-. Lo dejó desmayado en la oficina de la ópera.

-No me sorprende. Salvó su pellejo.

-Muy Slytherin.- murmuró Hermione- Nunca la vi de esta manera.

-Debe ser muy difícil entender todo esto.

-Aún hay cosas que no entiendo. Pero no estoy dispuesta a entenderlas.

-Quizá con el tiempo quieras entender.

-Y mi madre no me dirá nada.- dijo Hermione- Es como si hubiese perdido a mi padre y a mi madre de un manotazo... No se de quien soy hija ni por que hizo todo lo que hizo.-sollozó. El inefable apretó su abrazo alrededor de ella y se durmieron en el incómodo sofá.

00000000000

-¿Cómo pudiste?- gritó Narcissa Malfoy alteradísima.

-Es tu culpa que fuese tan débil. Un idiota nos quitó los papeles y el no pudo protegerlos. No se que esperabas; es un niñato de mamá.- gritó Irina. No se podía saber quien estaba más enfadada; ambas mujeres irradiaban un aura de poder y de enfado muy fuerte.

-Es tu ahijado; dejaste que el ministerio lo atrapase.

-Dicen que maté a mi primer marido; puedes inferir que los lazos no son tan importantes para mí; eres débil Narcissa, nunca cambiarás. Eres una latosa Gryffindor.

-¿Igual que tu hija, no? Bellatrix tenía razón, cuantos problemas que no ahorraste mientras estabas muerta. Ni sueñes que se unirán bajo tu bandera; traicionaste a todos.

-Pero soy la única que pudo salvar su dinero; sin mí morirán. Les doy la opción de volver a ser quienes eran.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quieres volver a ser ¨ Irina la estratega ¨? ¿Quieres ser ¨ Irina de Black? Nada volverá a ser lo que era, Ris.

-¿No entiendes que es la última opción que tengo de cumplir con lo que le prometí? Logré proteger a mi hija, perfecto; pero me detesta.

-Deja de jugar con la gente para matar tu tiempo. Ya llegará el momento en el que entiendas que no conseguirás todo lo que quieres.- sonrió de lado- Nunca entenderé por que falló lo tuyo con mi tío.

-Quedar embarazada no estaba en los planes.- dijo Irina; con asco- y entendí tarde que rol tenía que representar.

000000000000

- Odessa.- dijo Draco Malfoy. César Lecter miró a Hermione.

-¿Odessa?-preguntó la castaña confundida- ¿Qué hay allí?

- Irina Lefey está viva...

-¿Mi madre está en Odessa?-dijo empujándolo contra la pared y poniendo su codo en el pecho del chico, para que este no se pudiese mover.

- Hermione.- advirtió César, viendo que el rubio estaba un poco azul.

-¿Tu madre?-dijo, saliendo de todo trance... Parecía que el hechizo de memoria había terminado.- ¿Eres la hija de Lefey?

-¿Qué hay en Odessa?

- Les diré lo que...- no llegó a decir sus condiciones por que Hermione le tiró un crucio, sin mucho afecto. César la miró sorprendido... Nunca la había visto con esa aura oscura alrededor suya.

- Aaaaaaaaa.- gritó desesperado; sentía como la sangre le hervía por las venas.

-¿Qué hay en Odessa?

- Basiliscos.- dijo antes de caer desmayado.

- Llévenlo a su celda y adminístrenle lágrimas de fénix.- dijo César a un inefable que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre torturarlo?

- El fin justifica los medios.- dijo enfadada, sin el mínimo arrepentimiento.

-Quedas suspendida.- comenzó a decir; sin embargo Hermione sonrió de forma irónica y desapareció.

-------------

Hola a todos, disculpen la temporada sin actualizar. He vuelto a leer el fic y he corregido un par de cosas (nada importante a la historia) He pensado que en el verano cuando tenga tiempo volveré a editarlo, no me aparecen muchas veces los signos de diálogo y demás; además que he tenido problemas últimamente con la página para subir los capítulos por que no me dejaba acceder a mi casilla.

En relación con el último review que recibí (de "Abril" ) Bellatrix "mató" a Sirius tirándolo por el velo en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, pero no se si lo aclaré, Sirius retornó después de la muerte de Voldemort y el ministerio arregló su situación.

En relación con Hermione, me gustan estos capítulos donde la chica está confundida. Falta poco para que deje de estarlo. Actualmente estoy escribiendo la segunda "temporada" de este fic, que se seguirá actualizando dentro de esta misma historia, por que en si son dos partes comunicadas por un Interludio; así que queda con sentido.

Besos a todos, cuídense. Emeraude.lefey

Post scriptum: No se si alguien que esté leyendo TTT haya leído "Las consecuencias de la viruela de Dragón" (el fic está publicado en mi cuenta de antes pero hay un link en mi profile) pero me gustaría que me dijesen si les gustaría una continuación. Claro que esta vez no sería más un dramione sino que iría con la otra pareja...

Post scriptum II: Acá van los spoilers del nueve:

_- Mi hijo por tu hija.- dijo una voz fría y aterciopelada. Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, le dolía la nuca, como si un hematoma latiese allí. Vio que estaba atada a una silla, al igual que su madre. _

---------

_Hola tío- del otro lado del teléfono, César Lecter estaba a punto de cortar ya que pensaba que era una broma...sin embargo, reconoció la voz de Hermione y aguardó- Estoy acá en Odessa... No sabes que lindo que es el monumento Richelieu... Desde el departamento que prestaste, veo toda la ciudad, en especial la ópera... me encontré con mamá, no se siente muy bien. Nos encontramos en las escaleras con tía Cissa, ¿te acuerdas la amiga de mamá? Está loca por volver a ver al primo D... ¿Podrías conseguirle un pasaje? Dile que dispone de mi jet; no creo que a papá le moleste... Por cierto, espero que Harry cubra a mamá hoy a la noche y que se porte bien; ya sabes como odia la indisciplina.-_


	9. Odessa

Capítulo 9: Odessa

-¿Cómo que desapareció?- gritó Sirius Black, alteradísimo.

-Estaba interrogando a Malfoy.

-Los de investigación no interrogan...- suspiró intentando calmarse, sin éxito- ¿También mintió en eso?

-Es jefa de sección en Inefable.-dijo Alexander Kashinau, sentándose en la cabecera de una enorme mesa oscura- No discutiremos los problemas personales de la agente Granger. Debemos encontrarla antes que se enfrente a Lefey padezcamos las consecuencias.

-¿Qué dijo Malfoy?

-Que Irina estaría en Odessa por unos basiliscos.

-¿Es hija de Irina Lefey?-dijo Sirius, procesando toda la información.

-Si.- respondió Alexander Kashinau escuetamente- Y no, no esta emparentada contigo, Sirius.- la cara del hombre se relajó un poco- Comprobamos que el rastreador dejó de funcionar cuando desapareció.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si era una sala de interrogación protegida por inefables?-preguntó el auror, confundido. César alzó los hombros sin saber y miró a su jefe.

-Su energía mágica se multiplicó al estar enfadada.

-¿Comparte su fuente con alguien?-preguntó Harry Potter, quien acababa de llegar. Lucía cansado y un tanto enfadado.

-No lo sabemos.- dijo el jefe de inefables.

-¿Tu también?-le preguntó Sirius a su ahijado.

-No; me llamó Refus y me dijo que viniese... En media hora termina su reunión con la prensa por el problema de Gringrotts y viene.- Kashinau asintió y siguió hablando.

-Harry, le pedí a Refus que fueses a Odessa a investigar si está Hermione.

-¿Por qué él?-preguntó César sin entender- Hermione es inefable, tiene que ser tratado dentro del departamento.

-La conoce desde siempre.

-No me dijo que era inefable- corrigió el chico Potter- .No den nada por seguro de la confianza de Hermione hacia mí.

-Pero creo que puedo dar por seguro que tu parcel funcionará para controlar basiliscos, en el caso que eso sea lo que desea Irina. Y que tu amistad hacia Hermione no haya menguado y puedas protegerla...Incluso de si misma.

-¿Es hija de Irina Lefey?-preguntó Harry Potter palideciendo- No iré.

-Es Hermione.- dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-Y es Irina Lefey con quien pacté durante la segunda guerra para conseguir dos horrocrux que ni la orden ni Dumbledore sabían.

-¿Sabías que esa sanguinaria estaba viva?

-Si.- asintió el chico- Sirius, se lo que hizo. No la justifico y me da la misma repugnancia que a ti; pero no puedo enfrentarla por que hice un pacto de sangre con ella.

-¿Pacto de sangre?-preguntó Kashinau palideciendo- Oh por dios.

-¿Te das cuenta que puedes ir a Azkaban por ello?

-Me parece que no saben las últimas noticias.- dijo el chico- Renuncié a mi puesto de auror... Soy representante de Inglaterra en la confederación y ese asunto queda resguardado por inmunidad diplomática.- explicó- Puedo ayudar a Hermione siempre y cuando no deba confrontar a Irina directamente.

00000000000

Días después...

_Odessa (también escrito Odesa; Ucraniano: Одеса - Odesa; Ruso: Одесса - Odessa) es una ciudad puerto del Mar Negro con más de un millón de habitantes. Por su situación y población constituye la quinta mayor ciudad de Ucrania, la ciudad comercial más import__ante del país y la mayor ciudad en las costas del Mar Negro._

_El estilo arquitectónico de Odessa, influido por el francés y el italiano, da un aire mediterráneo a la ciudad que a menudo es denominada como la Perla del Mar Negro._

Miró maravillada la enorme escalera que se extendía enfrente a sus ojos... 194 escalones de mármol blanco...

-Granger está subiendo las escaleras.- dijo un inefable, oculto entre los árboles adyacentes a las escaleras.

-En vista, ¿Disparo?

-No.-dijo la seria voz de César Lecter- Esperen a que dé la Órden... ¿Irina Lefey?-preguntó mientras enfocaba a una mujer castaña que caminaba con actitud despreocupada... Hermione estaba por la mitad de las escaleras cuando reconoció a su madre, quien segundos después de verla, palideció.

-Oh no.- murmuró César Lecter, al tiempo que Harry Potter maldecía.Irina había comenzado a correr.

-Deténganlas.- dijo Kashinau, desde Londres. Supervisaba la operación a través de grandes pantallas.

-Abran fuego... No al corazón...Al hombro o a la pierna.- dijo Lecter.

-Deténganlas.- gritó Kashinau de nuevo.

-Se escapan.

Irina Lefey corría escaleras arriba, perseguida por Hermione, que le pisaba los talones. La gente que caminaba por las conocidas escaleras, se corría al verlas.

Finalmente terminaron de correr las escaleras, Irina siguió corriendo mientras su ropa se transformaba en una túnica negra con una máscara blanca.

-Desmaius.- gritó Hermione, hechizándola enfrente a unos cuantos muggles que no entendían que pasaban y gritaban en ruso.

Pomp ... escuchó fuerte y claro, Hermione Granger antes de ver como una bala cruzaba a la encapuchada...

Se agachó rápidamente y rodó hasta ella. Le quitó la máscara y descubrió que el traje estaba vacío.

Lo último que sintió, antes de desmayarse, fueron unos brazos que la tomaban por la cintura con fuerza.

000000000000

-¿La tienen?-preguntó Kashinau, desde Londres. Un jadeante Harry Potter respondió.

- No están.

-¿Cómo que no están? Lecter.

- Acabo de llegar.- dijo por el teléfono- El traje está relleno de aire y no hay sangre por la bala... Hermione desapareció junto con Irina.

- Alerten al ministerio ucraniano ya... Potter, infíltrese en la subasta de los huevos de basilisco y siga a Lefey, quien seguramente pujará a través de un enviado. No creo que asista; entendió que el ministerio está en Odessa y se cuidará.

000000000000

- Mi hijo por tu hija.- dijo una voz fría y aterciopelada. Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, le dolía la nuca, como si un hematoma latiese allí. Vio que estaba atada a una silla, al igual que su madre.

La captora de ambas, Narcissa Malfoy las miraba de forma altiva.

Te advertí que no te metieses con mi familia, Lefey.

Esto es entre nosotras dos...- dijo Irina.

No, no lo es desde que dejaste a Draco a merced del ministerio.

Puedo liberar a Malfoy, a su hijo si nos deja libres.- dijo Hermione. Había una serpiente que la miraba de mala manera.

¿Qué garantías tengo que no es una emboscada?- dijo Narcissa, interesada en la propuesta de Hermione.

Mátame a mí y déjala libre.-dijo Irina.

No estoy hablando contigo, Irina.- dijo la rubia.

No puedo darte una garantía ahora, pero cumpliré mi palabra. Tendrás a Draco si nos dejas libre. Mi problema no es contigo, Narcissa.

No me convence el trato. Te dejaré libre a si traes a Draco hasta aquí y en ese momento, te devolveré a Irina... Aunque no se para que la quieres.- dijo mirando de reojo a la mujer que intentaba desatarse sin éxito.

De acuerdo.- aceptó Hermione- Necesito mi varita para hacerlo.

Encontrarás la forma de hacerlo a lo muggle; tantos años con ellos, creo que puedes ingeniártelas.- dijo la mujer- Si a las 12 Draco no está libre y caminando en las escaleras, puuuum... -sonrió mirando a Irina- Encontrarás los sesos por todo el lugar. Cuidado de traicionarme. Te estaré vigilando.

000000000000

¿Hermione?- preguntó una voz del otro lado. La chica tomó aire y dijo rápidamente.

Hola tío- del otro lado del teléfono, César Lecter estaba a punto de cortar ya que pensaba que era una broma...sin embargo, reconoció la voz de Hermione y aguardó- Estoy acá en Odessa... No sabes que lindo que es el monumento Richelieu. Desde el departamento que prestaste, veo toda la ciudad, en especial la ópera, me encontré con mamá, no se siente muy bien. Nos encontramos en las escaleras con tía Cissa, ¿te acuerdas la amiga de mamá? Está loca por volver a ver al primo D... ¿Podrías conseguirle un pasaje? Dile que dispone de mi jet; no creo que a papá le moleste. Por cierto, espero que Harry cubra a mamá hoy a la noche y que se porte bien; ya sabes como odia la indisciplina.- tomó un poco de aire con esfuerzo- Ocúpate de que D. venga, por favor... la tía tiene muchas ganas de verlo... No se como nos podemos comunicar; perdí el celular...ya me conoces. Iré a dar una vuelta por allí y te envío una tarjeta... Chau- y cortó, rogando a todos sus dioses que César entendiese el mensaje.

Con cierto dolor en la pierna, ya que Narcisa la había lastimado, caminó hasta una de las callejuelas, donde había un par de mesitas y algunos turistas tomaban café. Sin que la viesen, se sentó en una de las sillas y pidió un café; rogando que los cinco euros que tenía en el bolsillo bastasen. Cuando los turistas estaban desprevenidos, murmuró accio; rogando que su magia sin varita sirviese. Bebió el café y decidió conservar sus cinco euros. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, mordiéndose la lengua por el dolor de las piernas, sin que la moza del restaurante lograse atraparla.

00000000000

Sabía que había perdido a los dos hombres, que caminaban incómodos en sus ropas muggles. Había entrado a un callejón perdido cerca del puerto y se sentó en uno de los tachos de basura y discó el número del celular del inefable.

Hable.- gritó la molesta voz de Lecter.

Soy yo.- dijo con voz rápida- Tengo poco tiempo, Narcissa me secuestró y acabo de perder los dos hombres que me están siguiendo... No tengo varita.

Estoy haciendo lo posible para sacar a Malfoy Jr. De Azkaban, no creo que tenga suerte.- dijo el inefable.

No importa; sácale sangre y usa poción multijugo.

Estoy en Odessa, no puedo hacerlo.Kashinau...

Que no se meta o tardarán más. Necesito a Malfoy a las 12 hs de Odessa, es decir en 4 horas.- dijo enfadada- Tiene a mi madre y si aprovechamos bien la oportunidad podemos capturarlas. Ve a Londres, usa uno de los cabellos que tenemos de Malfoy en la base de datos de cuando lo atrapamos; en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio hay un frasquito negro... es poción multijugo. No hay mucha, pero si la tomas 5 minutos antes de las doce; que tienes que aparecerte con el aspecto de Draco caminado en las escaleras... Narcissa creerá que eres Draco, la petrificas y yo me ocupo de mi madre.

Estoy perdiendo la se...- y el celular se apagó. Hermione tiró el celular en el tacho de basura, no sin antes limpiarle las huellas, y salió del callejón, perdiéndose en la avenida principal. Ahora solo le quedaba confiar.

0000000000

- ¿César?-preguntó Kashinau al ver al inefable en Londres.

- Me comuniqué con Hermione, tenemos un plan.- dijo el inefable- Necesito sangre o cabellos de Malfoy... ahora.- ladró con tono autoritario.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó uno de los jóvenes, obedeciendo.

- SI, dos armas automáticas y cubran a Potter en el galpón.

-¿Cómo estaba Hermione?

- Mal.- dijo entrando a la oficina de la inefable- Narcissa tiene a Irina; ella fue quien las secuestró.

-¿Te harás pasar por Draco?

-Es el precio de Narcissa para devolver a Irina.

-¿No sospechará de que no es Draco?

- Roguemos que no.- deseó el inefable- Tráiganme una botella más de multijugo.

- El laboratorio está cerrado.- dijo Kashinau- César, detente... piensa por un minuto lo que estás haciendo.

-No puedo; en media hora es medianoche en Odessa. Habiliten el jet y que nos espere en el aeropuerto que está a 2 Km. de Odessa.- dijo el inefable. Kashinau asintió, entendiéndolo por un momento. Sin más, desapareció.

0000000000

En posición.- dijo un hombre por el auricular. César, quien ahora parecía Draco Malfoy, asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar. La campana de la Iglesia, cercana a las escaleras, acababa de anunciar que eran las doce... y todavía nada. Hermione estaba a su lado; sosteniendo a un esposado "Draco Malfoy".

Veo que tienes palabra.- dijo Narcissa Malfoy, quien estaba en lo alto de las escaleras. Hermione asintió. César, fingiendo ser Draco, miró a Irina y escupió a sus pies. La Sra. Malfoy sonrió ante el gesto y dijo:

A la cuenta de tres; cada quien suelta a su rehén.

Uno.- Irina miró a César, creyendo reconocerlo, pero fingió bien.

Dos.- Hermione miró a su madre y sostuvo su mirada de odio.

Tres.- ambas soltaron a sus rehenes y al mismo tiempo sacaron sus varitas. Y se apuntaron. Irina las miró nerviosa, sin embargo siguió bajando con trabajo por las escaleras; tenía las manos atadas y estaba desarmada.

Avada Kedavra.- gritó Narcissa Malfoy, al mismo tiempo que Hermione se agachaba y disparaba; dando en el hombro de la mortífaga que aulló de dolor y soltó su varita.

Detenla.- gritó Hermione; viendo como su madre se tiraba por las escaleras y atrapaba la varita de Narcissa Malfoy.

Tarde... había desaparecido, dejando a César Lecter, que intentaba auxiliar a Narcissa Malfoy; quien teñía los escalones con su sangre.

000000000000

Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow, Londres.

_El Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow, comúnmente conocido solo como Heathrow, es el aeropuerto con mayor actividad y conexiones en el Reino Unido._

_En el año 2003, recibió más tráfico internacional de pasajeros que cualquier otro aeropuerto en el mundo. Además, ese mismo año, fue el aeropuerto con mayor actividad en Europa respecto al tráfico total de pasajeros (un 31,5 más de pasajeros que el Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle de París o el Aeropuerto Internacional de Fráncfort), pero estuvo en segundo lugar (tras el Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle) respecto a los movimientos de aeronaves (un 10 menos que el aeropuerto francés) y fue tercero respecto al tráfico de carga._

_El Aeropuerto de Heathrow se encuentra en Heathrow, en el distrito de Hillingdon, en el área oeste de Londres._

Ya está.- dijo César Lecter, quien había pasado todo el viaje curando la herida de bala de Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer era insoportable, la habían tenido que anestesiar por completo ya que vomitaba al ver la sangre. Hermione, a su lado, terminaba de coser las heridas. Había pasado todo el viaje desinfectándose las heridas de los pies.

No entiendo por que te molestaste en curarla.- murmuró la castaña.

Prefiero no tener más problemas cuando lleguemos.- y ahí fue cuando Hermione, recordó todo lo que había hecho y como había escapado de Londres tras el interrogatorio a Malfoy.

Lamento todos los problemas que te di. Quería fulminar el tema de mi madre.

Las explicaciones se las darás a Kashinau.- dijo César, sin la poca simpatía habitual que tenía con Hermione.

00000000000

-¿Se da cuenta en que posición puso al ministerio británico, agente Granger?- dijo un enfadado Kashinau. Hermione asintió, tragando saliva... Reconocía que el hombre sabía intimidar.

- Si señor.- respondió. Cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo un feo calambre en el pie.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó César, que la acababa de atrapar antes que se cayese por completo.

-Disculpen, creo que deberé escuchar la reprimenda sentada. Narcissa tuvo la amabilidad de destrozarme los pies.

-¿Fueron al San Mungo?-dijo Alexander Kashinau preocupado.

- Cocí los cortes.- dijo Hermione-Y desinfecté las heridas en el avión.

- Me parece que tienes algo más que unos latigazos...- dijo Lecter examinando el pié- Te llevaré al San Mungo.

- Prefiero pasar por mi casa y dormir...- murmuró Hermione.

- No he pedido tu opinión.

- No me importa... – dijo la chica, apretando los dientes del dolor- Hielo.- murmuró. El inefable atrajo los hielos que estaban junto a la bandeja de bebidas alcohólica de su jefe y lo puso en el pie de la chica- Gracias.- dijo antes de desmayarse.

000000000000

¿Lady Lefey? –preguntó la chillona voz de una elfina.

Prepárenme un baño caliente.- dijo la castaña, muy dolorida- Tráiganme pociones de sanación.

Si ama.- dijo la elfina. Irina se tiró en el diván y encendió la televisión.

_¨ La temperatura en Cardiff es de 4 de sensación térmica, el viento sopla a 22km/h, siendo una de las noches más frías de los últimos días ¨ decía la reportera, señalando un mapa._

_¨ Noticias de actualidad: _

_Una ambulancia estalló en Jerusalén; 10 personas resultaron heridas._

_El ministro de Gran Bretaña, confirmó que recibirá a la condesa de Gales, Hermione Granger, como sucesora de su padre en el partido laborista y que espera escuchar su discurso como oradora de la inauguración de sesiones en el parlamento británico.¨_

Irina miró la foto de Hermione, correspondiente al funeral de su padre; la chica había mostrado verdadero dolor... capacidad de sentir... Y ella, desde hacía mucho tiempo, había perdido la sensibilidad que en algún tiempo tuvo.

000000000000

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo va? Como ven, estoy actualizando un poco más rápido por que voy a pasarme la semana que viene sin tener contacto con la computadora. Igualmente, voy a seguir escribiendo y dándole forma al final del fic, que será en la segunda parte.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Movido, aburrido? A mi personalmente me gusta mucho la ciudad de Odessa y no quería quitarla del fic.

En relación con Narcissa Malfoy estoy contenta de como quedó su papel. Después del sexto libro (les recuerdo/ aviso que este fic no toma a Deathly Hallows sino que sigue la linea de JK Rowling hasta el príncipe mestizo) me pareció que era una mujer con mucha personalidad, capaz de jugarse todo por su familia. Quería que quedase así marcada.

En relación con César, está molesto. Y no es una buena señal que Hermione le haya mentido a quienes conocía. El capítulo que viene conoceremos consecuencias de dichas mentiras.

Sirius se llevó una buena sorpresa al enterarse que Hermione era hija de Irina y Harry está mostrando una parte ambiciosa. Siempre quise darle un matiz ambicioso al chico, al fin y al cabo estuvo a punto de ir a Slytherin. En relación con su "alianza" con Irina, el no sabía que era la madre de Hermione, solo la conocía por que lo ayudó con los horrocruxes (Para quienes hayan leído el 7mo, ¿Realmente Ron, que nunca demostró grandes capacidades de nada, pudo abrir la cámara? A mi me parece que tantos hijos y que se le acabase el contrato con la editorial le hizo mal a Jotaká)

Bueno, los dejo y espero que les haya gustado. Quiro conocer su opinión y saber que les gustaría que mejorase. Besoso, emeraude.lefey

Spoilers:

_- Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwyll-llantysiliogogogoch.- deletreó el hombre con trabajo, Hermione sonrió._

_- Esa es la estación de tren de Gales... No creo que haya un pedazo de tren en el plato._

_- Así se llama el restaurante.- dijo el hombre- En Londres no hay buenos restaurantes galeses.-_

_-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-preguntó sorprendida._

_-En este lugar... Hay un restaurante de madera... El hombre no hablaba inglés..._

_-¿Fuiste hasta Gales por cordero?-preguntó sorprendida, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes._

_- En realidad mandé a uno de los pasantes.- sonrió con picardía,_

_-----------_

_¿Admite haber secuestrado a una oficial de inteligencia en la ciudad de Odessa y haber hecho un complot para desestabilizar el ministerio?_

_-Si.- dijo como si nada- Pero quiero compartir mis cargos con Irina.- César levantó una ceja, conocía el humor negro de la bella Sra. Malfoy- Ya que compartimos a mi marido...¿Por qué no la celda de Azkaban?_


	10. Sanación en el San Mungo

Capítulo 10: Recuperación en el San Mungo.

-Hola.- murmuró Hermione al despertarse. Estaba dolorida; completamente lastimada. Sentía fuego en sus entrañas; como la piel le tironeaba y que sus pulmones se expandían con dificultad.

-Hola.- dijo una voz masculina con cierto tono de cansancio; sin embargo no dejaba de tener su toque sensual al ser tan grave- No se como puedes dormir más de doce horas seguidas.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Sábado.- respondió.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?-dijo, intentando incorporarse con trabajo.

-Pensé que el veneno no la dejaba amnésica.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó Hermione, reconociendo la voz. Inmediatamente se sonrojó, deseando que Sirius no se percatase, por pensar que su voz tenía cierto tono sexy.

-Me alegra que me recuerdes... o que finjas hacerlo; ya que no me avisaste de lo que pensabas hacer en Odessa.

-Lo lamento... Pensé que si lograba hablar con mi madre iba a encausar bien mis cosas.

-No es tu culpa lo que sucedió; no podías predecir que Narcissa iba a estar allí.- dijo Sirius. El animago miraba por la ventana de la sala privada donde la chica estaba.

-Sirius...- el hombre se dio vuelta y la miró con curiosidad- Me costó mucho no decirte la verdad.

-Me dolió mucho que no me lo dijeses.- repuso el animago- Me equivoqué al pensar que era más cercano a ti.- dijo con tono dolido.

-No te equivocaste.- corrigió la chica- Te considero tan amigo como Harry; o como a Ron antes de…todo.- dijo sin encontrar una palabra que definiese lo que había pasado con el pelirrojo-

-Te extrañé mucho.- sonrió la castaña. Sirius devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó. Hermione devolvió el abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

000000000000

- ¿Agente Granger?- dijo un inefable, golpeando la puerta.

- Adelante.-respondió la chica, cerrándose la bata.

- Le envían esto.- dijo el chico entrando con un enorme arreglo floral.

-¿Puedes pasarme la tarjeta?-pidió al chico, que se la dio al instante.

"Me dijeron que la comida galesa es exquisita... Sirius"

La chica sonrió y guardó la tarjeta bajo su almohada.

0000000000

-Buenos días.- dijo una voz seria. Hermione se frotó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada seria y dura de César Lecter.

-Hola.- sonrió, volviendo a sepultar su rostro en la almohada.

-Tengo la carta de renuncia que enviaste...

-Fue un honor trabajar contigo.- dijo la chica levantándose con trabajo. Apretó los dientes nuevamente; el sedante no funcionaba muy bien para calmar el ardor de los antibióticos por la infección en el pie.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hermione sonrió y respondió.

-Me di cuenta que ser inefable, por más que me fascine el trabajo, no es compatible con mis amistades.

-Quédate.- dijo con simpleza- Ahora saben la verdad, no es lo aconsejable, pero ya está hecho.

-Ya entregué mi carta; Kashinau debe estar contento de poder borrarme la memoria.

-Intercepté la carta.- dijo el inefable- Ten- le entregó un bollo de papel.- ;la próxima vez que hagas una idiotez como la que acabas de hacer, no será Alexander quien te borre la memoria, sino yo.- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de allí y con una sonrisa en los labios.

000000000000

- Me dijeron que el cordero es la comida galesa por excelencia.- dijo Sirius Black, cargando una enorme bandeja. Entró al cuarto de Hermione y encontró a la chica con una portátil en su regazo, escribiendo.

- ¿Qué...?-preguntó sorprendida. Inmediatamente reconoció el aroma que provenía de los platos encima de la bandeja.

- Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwyll-llantysiliogogogoch.- deletreó el hombre con trabajo, Hermione sonrió.

- Esa es la estación de tren de Gales... No creo que haya un pedazo de tren en el plato.

- Así se llama el restaurante.- dijo el hombre- En Londres no hay buenos restaurantes galeses.-

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-preguntó sorprendida.

-En este lugar... Hay un restaurante de madera... El hombre no hablaba inglés...

-¿Fuiste hasta Gales por cordero?-preguntó sorprendida, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes.

- En realidad mandé a uno de los pasantes.- sonrió con picardía, Hermione sonrió aún ante el gesto- Hubiese ido si Refus no diese discursos tan largo.

-¿Qué tal la inauguración de la confederación?

- Aburrida... No entiendo como Harry puede estar metido en ello.

- El poder siempre tiene seguidores.- dijo Hermione. Probó un trozo de cordero y cerró los ojos degustando la carne- Exquisito...Hacía tiempo que no comía algo tan rico...

- Gracias.- sonrió haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Cómo te dejaron pasar esta bandeja?

- Las enfermeras de guardias son antiguas citas mías.- dijo como si fuese obvio. Hermione rió ante el comentario y siguieron comiendo, ahora sin hablar.

000000000000

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Harry Potter, quien volvía a visitar a su amiga. En general la visitaba a la mañana temprano antes de ir al ministerio.

-Si gracias.- sonrió- Odio los antibióticos.

-¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

-Pasado mañana.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Escribo el discurso que daré ante el Parlamento, asumiré el lugar de mi padre.

-Pregunta- dijo observando la mirada atenta de la chica; que estaba en silencio hacía varios minutos

-Nunca te importó la política,¿Qué pasó para que apoyases a Scrimagerunt?-preguntó la castaña.

-Es mi forma de pagarle lo que hizo por mí.

-¿Qué...?-preguntó la castaña, sin embargo vio la mirada del chico y comprendió que eso no lo diría.

-Tal vez algún día lo sepas, Mione... No hay necesidad de revelar todo ahora.- le dio un beso en la frente y dijo- La verdad lleva su tiempo, castaña.

00000000000

-¿Algo que decir en su defensa?- preguntó Alexander Kashinau, sentado en una silla de cuero oscuro. César Lecter, a su derecha, tenía la misma expresión seria que el.

-Ustedes iniciaron su propio cáncer.- dijo la aristocrática mujer.

-¿Admite haber secuestrado a una oficial de inteligencia en la

ciudad de Odessa y haber hecho un complot para desestabilizar el ministerio?

-Si.- dijo como si nada- Pero quiero compartir mis cargos con Irina.- César levantó una ceja, conocía el humor negro de la bella Sra. Malfoy- Ya que compartimos a mi marido...¿Por qué no la celda de Azkaban?- Alexander la miró irónico y César contuvo una carcajada; ciertamente, la mujer estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Qué información puede darnos acerca de Irina Lefey?

-Tiene en su bolsillo medio ministerio.- César dejó su postura habitual para analizarla con detenimiento- Interesante, ¿no Lecter?... Creo que no te sorprendo.

Ambas miradas grises se cruzaron- Tu también sospechaste que Dumbledore no dijo la verdad, ¿no? Ella no se hubiese dejado matar...Fingió muy bien, igual que tú.

-Con la diferencia que ella traicionó a ambos bandos... ¿Algún nombre?

-Sólo uno: Aliblis.

000000000000

¿Aliblis?- preguntó Hermione Granger sin entender absolutamente nada cuando César Lecter fue a visitarla el martes por la tarde al San Mungo. La chica estaba casi recuperada, pero César había amenazado a los sanadores para que no le diesen el alta por ahora.

-Eso es lo que dijo Narcissa Malfoy.- dijo desconcertado.

-¿Crees que algún día puedan atraparla?-preguntó luego de un silencio incómodo.

-No.- dijo con franqueza- Ninguno de los medios de seguimiento mágico nos sirven... Los satélites muggles no la detectan y he comprobado por las cámaras de seguridad de Cardiff que tampoco las cámaras muggles.-

-¿Analizaste la cinta del funeral de mi padre?-preguntó, un poco ofendida, un poco ansiosa.

-SI.- dijo como si nada, sin enterarse de la molestia de ella-y se que hablaste con Irina, salvo que te guste pasear por los jardines a las 3 de la madrugada con un viento de 60km/h y hablar sola.

-No quise más problemas; no la oculté para protegerla.- murmuró- Ya siento que enterré a mi padre junto con mi madre.

-Creo que enterraste la idea que tenías de ellos.- dijo el inefable- Y eso es lo más terrible.

-Nunca cuentas nada de tus padres.

-No hay mucho para contar... Mi madre enloqueció cuando murió mi hermano, y mi padre la ayudó a que se reencontrara con su ¨ amado ¨ hijo.- dijo con amargura, con la mirada perdida. Hermione pensó que el hombre realmente no se había dado cuenta que había dicho – Al igual que tu abuelo materno, mi padre aprovechó rápidamente cuando su esposa murió.

-¿Mi abuelo materno?

-Esa basura de Marcius Lefey.- dijo César, mirándola fijamente- Agradece que no eres parecida a él.-tomó aire y dijo- Cuando tu abuela murió Marcius por lo menos tuvo el recto de fingir que estaba apenado; por dos semanas, claro.- sonrió de lado- Presentó a Bellatrix Black como ¨ amiga personal ¨ en la reunión de ex alumnos de Slytherin.

-Tenía edad para ser su padre.- dijo con cara de repugnancia. César levantó una ceja.

-Al parecer has heredado los prejuicios...- chasqueó la lengua- Algo del ADN debía quedarte.

-La edad no es importante si lo quisiese, pero para tenerlo de amante...-dijo la chica bebiendo la poción que acababa de aparecer en su mesita de luz.

-En pocos días te podrás ir.- dijo César, deseando cambiar de tema; sinceramente le molestaba que la chica tuviese tantos prejuicios en contra de la edad.

-Si, cuando dejes de amenazar a los médicos, ¿No?- sonrió. El inefable se hizo el ofendido y la chica sonrió-Se que los amenazaste; y que la mitad de las enfermeras aceptó hacer la vista gorda con respecto a las visitas y a la comida que me traían por que les dijiste que saldrías con ella.

-Te entrené demasiado bien.- sonrió satisfecho; con cierta picardía en su mirada- Te dejo unos informes así no te aburres.- dijo sacando unas cuantas carpetas que la chica miró gustosa- Cuida de los oídos que tienen las paredes.- dijo el inefable.

Hermione sonrió y le dio que pretendía ser en la mejilla pero terminó en la comisura de los labios.

00000000000

-¿Por qué dice que mi nueva residencia es Grimmauld?-preguntó Hermione, verificando los papeles de salida del San Mungo. Harry levantó una ceja, irónico y miró a Sirius.

- Me parece lo más conveniente hasta que atrapen a tu madre.-

murmuró el animago- Entenderé si no...

-Gracias.- sonrió la chica- Me quedaré allí hasta que la situación mejore, pero planeo volver a vivir en Gales.

-¿Ya tienes el discurso para el parlamento?-preguntó Harry, cargando una de las maletas.

-Si.- sonrió la chica- No sabes que difícil es el estilo de mi padre para redactar.

- He leído un par de discursos suyos por Internet y son muy buenos.- dijo el auror, ahora político.

- ¿Ingresas como condesa o como qué?-preguntó Sirius

confundido.

-Como miembro del partido laborista, por Gales... heredo la banca;

si no el tío no tendrá peso dentro del partido.- explicó, antes de entrar al auto que conducía el animago.

000000000000

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Este es un capítulo "transición", por eso su brevedad. El capítulo que viene, pienso actualizar el 24 o 25 , es más movido.

Por cierto, reto a quien acepte, a que me diga que es "alibis". Quien acierte, recibirá una "bella" postal de Navidad hecha con mis propias manitos.

Besos a todos, emeraude.lefey

Ps: Estoy trabajando en la traducción de "I hate you, I love you". Para el 24 está terminada.

Aquí les dejo el link donde subí un video / banner de TTT. Espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones.

http: // es. watch ? v ZLnq9LZ2Ik

Gracias a Kirsche, mi beta, por darme ánimo. Intentaré regalarte el kit especial de la princesita cruel.


	11. En el parlamento

Capítulo 11: El parlamento Inglés

Capítulo 11: El parlamento Inglés.

De pequeña odiaba ser una Granger.- murmuró Hermione a Harry, en la enorme biblioteca de los Black- No fue hasta que ingresé a Hogwarts que tuve amigos sin que supiesen que era... Fue reconfortante.- le sonrió al pelinegro.

¿Odiabas a tu familia o sólo lo que significaba serlo?

Un poco de ambas... Mi padre fue muy estricto conmigo, ¿Sabes? Una de las pocas personas que me daba miedo cuando estaba enojado... Sólo sentí algo similar en la última batalla de Voldemort.- Harry asintió, recordando el miedo que sintieron al ver el enorme ejército del mago- Mi familia tampoco ayudaba mucho en ese punto... Me hicieron sentir muy sola. Sinceramente le agradezco a mi madre que se haya opuesto a mi padre con fuerza y dicho que debía terminar mi educación en Hogwarts.

¿Tus padres no quería...?

Cuando Dumbledore le explicó a mi padre, al parecer mi madre estaba de viaje de negocios, sobre la guerra de Voldemort mi padre intentó salvarme del mundo mágico... Mi madre se opuso y amenazó con separarse; y mi padre finalmente cedió...- dijo la chica- Siempre me sentí más unida a ella.

Tu madre no parecía tan mala.- dijo el pelinegro- Sí cuando lees su expediente; pero conmigo cuando iba a tu casa, era amable.

Siempre decía que le recordabas a su mejor amiga que murió de joven.- dijo la chica, ocultando lo que sabía sobre la madre del pelinegro.

Se que nuestras madres fueron amigas, Herms.- dijo el chico sorprendiéndola de inmediato- No eres la única que lee expedientes.

¿Y sabes también que ambas eran...?

Si.- dijo cabizbajo- Leí una carta que me dejó en Gringrotts, explicándome por que me mintieron, todo fue idea de mi padre para que no me criase con una mala imagen de mi madre, y en parte la entiendo... Ella no quería unirse; pero todos lo hacían y ella no sabia que era Voldemort.- Hermione reprimió el sueño que había tenido y lo que había averiguado de la madre del moreno. No creía que Lily Evans no tuviese idea de que era la marca tenebrosa- La carta también hablaba de tu madre, Mione.- La castaña lo miró sorprendida- No diciendo que era Irina Granger, eso lo entendí en los últimos días; pero si que si tuviese algún problema, Irina Lefey, de continuar con vida, debía ayudarme... Mi madre se lo hizo prometer... Al igual que Narcissa Malfoy le hizo prometer a mi madre que cuidaría de Draco si algo le sucediese.

No te veo como amigo de Malfoy.- sonrió la chica, impactada por las palabras del moreno.

Yo menos.- sonrió el chico- Pero de cierta manera puedo entenderla.

¿Qué de todo y de quién hablas?

De mi madre.- dijo el chico, apareciendo una copa de brandy-En la carta cuenta como se sintió sola y como todos sus amigos tenían proyectos armados y ella no; y no le gustaba la idea de casarse sólo para parir.

¿Y la entiendes por...?

Muchas veces sentí eso.- dijo Harry, bebiéndose el vaso de un trago- Tu y Ron estaban juntos, y yo me plantee volver con Ginny pero...

Es inaguantable.- terminó Hermione por él con una sonrisa- Creo que yo acepté salir con Ron por ese sentimiento de soledad- Harry la miró sorprendido.- Sentí más con Viktor cuando tuve 14 que con Ron, con quien supuestamente consideraba casarme y tener una familia.

¿Por qué ingresaste en inefables?- preguntó el chico, sorprendido por la respuesta.

Quise encausar mi vida y a la vez, me di cuenta que si bien medimagia me daría un solvento económico no me daría algo que me motivase todos los días para ir a trabajar...-respondió con simpleza- Además fue algo que me ayudó a distraerme... Pensé en estudiar algo muggle pero me di cuenta que iba a acercarme más a mi familia muggle y temí por ellos durante las rebeliones de los mortifagos; no me tienen mucho aprecio.

¿Por qué no la perdonaste?- murmuró Harry intrigado.

Por que mató la idea que yo tenía sobre mi madre... Siempre la admiré, ¿Sabes?- sonrió de lado- Me acuerdo que cuando era pequeña quería ser como ella. Últimamente odiaba como criticaba lo mío con Ron, se metía mucho en mi vida- murmuró- , pero nunca pensé que me haría daño.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Sirius Black entendió que Hermione era más parecida a él de lo que nunca había sospechado. Con un chasquido desapareció.

00000000000

"Sé que para algunos de vosotros el Nuevo Laborismo ha sido doloroso. El dolor más intenso que puede sufrirse en la vida política es el nacimiento de una nueva idea."- leyó Hermione. Tomó aire y continuó-"Pero yo creo en él y quiero explicaros por qué. Para mi el Socialismo nunca ha significado un nacionalismo o el poder del Estado. No sólo en economía, incluso en política. Es un propósito moral que guía mi vida. Un conjunto de valores. Creer en la sociedad. En la cooperación. En poder alcanzar entre todos lo que no es posible asumir individualmente."

Excelente.- dijo César Lecter quien la había estado escuchando como la castaña practicaba oratoria. La chica sonrió y dejó de pasear por la biblioteca vacía de inefables- Espero que le pongas tanto esmero a los informes.- la chica gruñó y le dio un par de carpetas.

¿No crees que el castigo es suficiente?-dijo Hermione con voz cansada- Puedo trabajar 12 hs.; pero basta de informes.- el inefable sonrió con victoria- Y por cierto; necesitaré mi pasé de nuevo.- volvió a sonreír.

No.- dijo con tono fanfarrón.

¿Cómo pretendes que cumpla mi rol de mejor amiga sin ese pase? Si no, no puedo entrar al pasadizo detrás de la oficina de aurores y molestar a Harry para que deje de ser tan tarado e invite a Liz al Parlamento...y sólo faltan tres días.

Te devolveré el pase si aceptas reemplazarme en la clase estúpida que debo dar.

¿De qué es?-preguntó considerando la opción.

Venenos.- Hermione asintió entusiasmada- En al universidad de Moscú, este enero.

¿Qué?-dijo enfadadísima- Quieres que vaya a congelarme a Moscú para poder librarte de mí, ¿cierto?- El moreno lo consideró y asintió.

Tienes razón; irás a las conferencias de Moscú y de Anchorage.

¿Alaska?- dijo mirándolo con odio.

Eso o el pase.

De acuerdo...- por un momento el hombre sonrió victorioso- haré trabajo de escritorio.- la sonrisa voló de inmediato.

Tienes papeleo esperándote en tu escritorio y no tendrás hora de almuerzo.- Hermione entrecerró los ojos enfadada y asintió.

Ningún problema.- el hombre la miró sorprendido- Pero necesitaré mi pase para acceder al archivero...

De acuerdo.- la chica sonrió por un momento.- Tendrás pase restringido... sólo expedientes no clasificados.

¿Y el de Malfoy?-preguntó mirando las carpetas que había hecho- Es clasificado y se lo que hay allí, pero lo necesito para citar.

No obtendrás el expediente de tu madre ni el de Lily.

¿Por qué los querría ver?-preguntó.

Por que has estado en la biblioteca desde la semana pasada buscando información sobre los Lefey.- dijo el hombre. Hermione bajó su mirada y se sonrojó ante el descubierto.

Es normal que quiera saber.

Casi terminas muerta por querer saber.- respondió enfadado.- Te salvaste por muy poco de esa estupidez en Odessa; otra así y no quiero pensar en el resultado.

No pretendas que olvide lo que hizo esa demente.- dijo Hermione, con la mirada brillosa- Mi padre nunca se hubiese matado de no ser por ella.

¿Leíste el resultado de la autopsia?-dijo César, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

¿Autopsia?

Mientras estuviste en Odessa, la policía muggle hizo una autopsia del cuerpo de tu padre; tu abuela la autorizó.- viendo que la chica iba a hablar, César la detuvo un gesto- Liz se opuso pero no hubo caso.

¿Qué descubrieron?

Tu padre tenía un tumor maligno en el encéfalo.- Hermione lo miró y abrió la boca en sorpresa- No digo que Irina sea inocente, pero creo que tu padre aprovechó el momento por el dolor que tenía... Un tumor de 6 centímetros.

¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-dijo la chica con la cara roja de lágrimas. Se tiró en uno de los sillones, visiblemente triste.

Por que sabemos como reaccionas con ese tema... Mírame.-la castaña obedeció- No te digo que sentir tristeza es malo, de hecho poder sentir es lo que nos hace humanos y gracias a ello vivimos los mejores momentos de nuestra vida... pero no en nuestro trabajo, Mione.

¿Pretendes que me olvide de todo lo que hizo esa asesina y sólo me concentre en el trabajo? ¿Pretendes que me olvide lo que alguna vez tuve y ella me quitó?

¡Si¡- gritó enfadado por como la chica lo miraba y le había gritado con saña- Si no puedes sobrellevarlo, no creo que sirvas para esto.

¿Quieres que me convierta en un monstruo como ella? ¿Quieres que vea como alguien que amo se tira desde una ventana y se mata por que ella lo destruyó? ¿Quieres que me convierta en un monstruo; que no sienta, no tenga vida y sólo funcione según un patrón de órdenes? No César, no me convertiré en ti.- dijo saliendo del lugar con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

000000000

-¿Mione?-preguntó Sirius cuando la vio aparecer en la biblioteca de Grimmauld, con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-Hola.- murmuró intentando sonreír, pero las lágrimas se acentuaron aún más- ¿No es muy temprano para que estés aquí?-dijo un poco sorprendida, mirando la hora del reloj.

- Me aburrí.- respondió el medimago- ¿Por qué llorabas?

- Por que creo que me equivoqué; en parte no del todo.- respondió confundida.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Mi madre.

-Ah.- dijo de forma seca- No creo que sea el mejor oyente...

- Lo eres, ya que la conociste a ella y me conoces a mi.- dijo la chica, dispuesta a quitarse las dudas.

- Mi opinión sobre ella no es neutral...

- Pero dentro de todos los que conozco, eres el más neutral... Cada persona que me ha hablado de ella de una manera...

- Para mí, Irina fue una- se contuvo un poco al ver el interés de la chica en lo que decía- perra ambiciosa.

- Aún así eres el más neutral.- dijo la chica, sin sonrisa-Sabes, nunca pensé que mi madre fuese la mortífaga que aparece en los libros de historia.

- Tienes antepasados más loables que ella que aparecen en los libros.- Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada e irónica- Loable desde el punto de vista científico, claro... No muy morales.

- Nada morales a mi gusto.- dijo la chica.

-¿Por eso llorabas?

-No; pequeña discusión con el imbécil de mi jefe.- dijo la chica; sin mirarlo a sus ojos.

-¿Sobre?

-Irina.- respondió- Y la autopsia de mi padre.

-A, eso.- dijo el auror asintiendo- No sabíamos como decírtelo... La policía accedió ante tu abuela; nada de lo que hicimos sirvió...- dijo con tristeza.

-No es eso lo único que me molesta.- dijo Hermione- Sino que sugiriese que mi padre se tiró aprovechando el momento por que tenía un tumor en la cabeza.

El animago permaneció mudo, sin saber como responder. Hermione entendió que seguramente estaba pensando algo similar.

Mi padre no se suicidaría además que antes de que todo pasase hablé con él... Me hubiese dicho de los dolores o de algo...

No creo que Irina no haya sentido nada de nada cuando lo vio morir.

Quizá alivio.- murmuró Hermione- Pero ni tristeza ni arrepentimiento por lo que hizo.

Hermione... Conozco a Irina, lamentablemente más de lo que quisiese... Es probable que todo lo que tú piensas sea cierto, como también es probable lo que te dijo César... Pero piensa por un momento en el final de la guerra... – Hermione imaginó los festejos por la derrota de Voldemort- No podía acceder a su fortuna por que el ministerio la seguiría...con más saña incluso que a Bellatrix; estaba sola ya que para esa altura Voldemort no estaba, Lucius Malfoy no la iba ayudar ya que gracias a ella, había tenido que casarse con Narcissa en contra de su voluntad y por si fuera poco, el último Black vivo no era a quien podía controlar como hizo con mi padre y con mi hermano.- Hermione lo miró sorprendida, ya que pocas veces se auto refería como Black- Además que para su desgracia estaba en Azkaban... Por si fuera poco, su hermana ya estaba muerta e Irina se ocupó de Marcius antes de que le diese verdaderos problemas...

¿Mató a su padre?

Y sospecho que ayudó a Lorelai a tirarse de la torre de astronomía.- dijo Sirius- Aunque nadie la puede culpar de eso... Tener una hija y criarla fue algo que Irina la mortífaga, no hubiese hecho por propia voluntad... Pero lo hizo...algo cambió en ella y se ocupó de ti al punto de casarse con un muggle, y ella los odiaba más que Voldemort, y te crió lo mejor que pudo dadas las circunstancias.

Pero me mintió.- dijo Hermione- Y no dudó en atacarme.

También tú la atacaste, o por lo menos en Odessa.- dijo Sirius.

¿Ahora la justificas?-dijo enojada, saliendo de allí con el rostro rojo de lágrimas.

000000000

Una elegante limusina esperaba en la puerta de Grimmauld Place. El conductor muggle no entendía que hacía con un auto tan lujoso en un lugar tan poco conveniente como ese, para colmo tenía que velar que la condesa de Granger llegase sana y salva del parlamento inglés.

"En cinco minutos me voy de aquí y diré que la condesa no esta" pensó el conductor, elegantemente vestido con un traje negro y un moño. Sus lustrosos zapatos estaban en el acelerador, que acariciaba de manera impaciente.

Sin embargo sus propósitos fueron en vano. Vio por el espejo retrovisor que la jovensísima y elegantísima condesa galesa se acercaba al auto, del brazo de un muchacho, más o menos de su edad, que vestía un traje gris.

Se bajo rápidamente del auto y abrió la puerta, la chica le sonrió agradecida tras comprobar quien era.

El viaje fue en silencio, ninguno de los tres hablaba hasta que Hermione emitió un pequeñísimo gemido de sorpresa al ver el bellísimo palacio de Westminster perfectamente engalado para la ocasión y lleno de reporteros que esperaban la entrada.

Harry tomó a su mejor amiga del brazo antes de que bajasen.

Lo harás mejor que Blair.- sonrió. Hermione lo abrazó afectuosamente antes de que su cara se tornase dura, con expresión seria y bajase del auto. Caminó por la alfombra roja con los hombros perfectamente derechos, la barbilla levantada y mostrando una enorme similitud con Irina; ¨ pensó César Lecter, quien entraba detrás de la chica, por la puerta de periodistas. Sonrió al ver como Harry Potter se esforzaba por estar al nivel de su compañera y la tomaba del brazo con naturalidad.

0000000000

En cuatro minutos llega su majestad y podremos comenzar la ceremonia.- dijo una mujer ataviada en un regio traje de sastre que tenía un micrófono inalámbrico y hablaba con los hombres de seguridad. Hermione Granger asintió y dio un último vistazo a la maravillosa biblioteca de la cámara de los Lores.

Esto te lo envía Sirius.- dijo Harry, quien también estaba maravillado por la exclusiva biblioteca. El chico sacó un sobre de pergamino de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Hermione. La chica lo leyó rápido y sonrió-¿Qué dice?

Disculpas por como discutimos ayer... La verdad que pensé toda la noche, pero creo que él tiene razón.

¿Sobre que discutieron?-preguntó curioso.

Mi madre.- dijo la chica- La verdad, lamento todo lo que sucedió... Me hubiese gustado que la situación fuese otra y hoy me viese, que estuviese orgullosa de mí.

No se por que, pero estoy seguro que eso siente.- dijo el chico dándole un abrazo- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-dijo ofreciéndole ayuda con un sencillo colgante que estaba en el sobre.

Por favor.- sonrió la chica. El colgante era el emblema de los Black, en oro tallado...Era realmente una reliquia y combinaba perfecto con el traje oscuro de Hermione.

Andando.- dijo Harry, al ver que era tiempo.

00000000

Hermione sentía como su corazón latía más rápido mientras bajaba en ascensor. Por un momento su mente voló del lugar y recordó la primera vez que visitó Londres con su padre...

_¿Quién vive aquí?- preguntó con voz aguda la pequeña Hermione Granger. Caminaba tomada de la mano de su padre; por los largos pasillos del enorme palacio de Westminster._

_Hace siglos fue la residencia de los monarcas; ahora es la residencia del poder del pueblo.- dijo el hombre y sonrió ante la cara de confusión de su pequeña.- Es donde se reúnen quienes representan políticamente a quienes viven en Inglaterra._

_¿Y nosotros por que estamos aquí? Vivimos en Gales, ¿no?_

_Si, pero Gales es parte de Inglaterra.- explicó pacientemente el hombre- Aquí papá da discursos sobre que se podría hacer para que la gente este mejor... No siempre nos escuchan, claro.- sonrió con tristeza- Ven, este lugar te gustará.- Salieron del ascensor y caminaron por un pasillo más largo aún._

_¿Qué es esto?-preguntó la castaña maravillada al ver el enorme resiento. Su vocecita aguda resonó en los oídos de su padre y el hombre sonrió._

_A la derecha se sientan quienes apoyan al partido que este el poder en ese momento y a la izquierda la oposición... Aquí es donde se dan los discursos... El más importante, que suele darlo el Lord Chancellor, se da en la Ceremonia de apertura.- dijo el hombre._

_¿Terry?-preguntó la pequeña._

_Si, y detrás de él está la reina._

_¿La señora con bigotes?_

_La misma.- sonrió el hombre._

Tomó un respiro y entró... todo era igual que antes.

000000000

La Cámara de los Lores está ubicada en la parte sur del Palacio de Westminster. El salón, abundantemente decorado, mide 14 por 24 m.Los escaños de la cámara, así como los demás muebles en el lado del palacio asignado a los Lores, son de color rojo, La parte superior de la cámara está decorada por vitrales de colores y por seis frescos alegóricos representando la religión, la caballería y la ley.

La parte superior, la galería de observadores, cuenta con un pequeño telón. Ésta fue construida en 1920 para ocultar los tobillos y pantorrillas de las mujeres asistentes a la galería de observadores. La moda se estaba volviendo más liberal, por lo que la visión de las pantorrillas femeninas, fue estimada como no adecuada por los Lores.

En un extremo de la cámara está el dosel y el trono dorado; aunque el Monarca podría teóricamente ocupar el Trono en cualquier sesión del Parlamento, él o ella sólo lo usan durante la Ceremonia de Apertura del Parlamento. Otros miembros de la Familia Real que asisten a la Ceremonia de Apertura usan sillas de gala cercanas al Trono. Al frente del Trono se ubica el Woolsack, un asiento sin respaldo ni brazos relleno de lana, representando la importancia histórica de la comercialización de la lana. El Woolsack es usado por el delegado que preside la Cámara de los Lores (el Lord Speaker desde julio del 2006, pero históricamente fue el Lord Canciller o un suplente). La maza ceremonial de la Cámara, que representa la autoridad real, se encuentra detrás del Woolsack. Al frente del Woolsack están los Woolsack de los Jueces (unos grandes almohadones rojos ocupados por los Lores de Ley durante la Ceremonia de Apertura) y la Mesa de la Cámara (donde se sientan los funcionarios).

Los miembros de la cámara ocupan asientos rojos ubicados a los tres lados de la cámara. Los asientos a la derecha del Lord Speaker forman el Lado Espiritual, y aquellos a su izquierda forman el Lado Temporal. El Lado Espiritual lo ocupan los Lores Espirituales (arzobispos y obispos de la Iglesia de Inglaterra). No obstante, los Lores Temporales (nobles), se sientan de acuerdo al partido al que pertenecen: los miembros del partido de gobierno se sientan en el Lado Espiritual, mientras que los de la oposición se sientan en el Lado Temporal. Algunos Lores que no están afiliados a ningún partido, se ubican en los asientos en el medio de la cámara al lado opuesto del Woolsack.

_¨Su majestad, lords y ladys, amigos...- dijo Hermione, quien estaba en el lugar del Lord Speaker. Vio como todos la miraban atenta, como poco a poco sabía que lo haría bien. Sintió una calidez en su garganta y siguió hablando.- Estoy aquí para ocupar el lugar de mi padre y terminar lo que el no llego... y eso es ver a Gran Bretaña orgullosa de ser un lugar gobernado por la igualdad y por la felicidad de su gente. Y creo que esas metas las podemos conquistar a través del diálogo, a través de la política. Sé que para algunos de vosotros el Nuevo Laborismo ha sido doloroso. El dolor más intenso que puede sufrirse en la vida política es el nacimiento de una nueva idea. Pero yo creo en él y quiero explicaros por qué. Para mi el Socialismo nunca ha significado un nacionalismo o el poder del Estado. No sólo en economía, incluso en política. Es un propósito moral que guía mi vida. Un conjunto de valores. Creer en la sociedad. En la cooperación. En poder alcanzar entre todos lo que no es posible asumir individualmente. Y es así como intento vivir mi vida. Las verdades sencillas. Yo no soy superior a los demás; soy igual que aquellos que discuten por su gente en las calles, los tribunales o en la sala verde de este palacio. Y creo que todo lo que deseo, tan sencillo en palabras, los tenemos que lograr juntos._

_No obstante, no me introduje en el mundo de la política solo para tapar el hueco que dejó mi padre, sino para cambiar mi partido y aportar nuevas ideas... Y nosotros aparte de nuevas ideas, necesitamos acción... Es el único método para que a gente joven reunida en las porterías, familias vencidas por el paro y los pobres, que no son capaces de hacer frente a un nuevo mes sin dinero; puedan salir de su situación y re encaminar su vida; y nosotros debemos proveerles la ayuda para que conquisten sus metas._

_Amo mi país y amo Gran Bretaña... Inglaterra no es la única que sufre... Los demás reinos también; y me parece correcto recordar que ministros anteriores llegaron a sus puestos por nuestros votos, no sólo por Inglaterra... ¿Y que sucedió con nuestros votos? No se, se perdieron. Todas sus promesas rotas: impuestos, paro, crimen, Servicio Nacional de Sanidad, enseñanza. Su historial es el de la incompetencia y la deshonestidad a escala épica. Y ahora suplican al pueblo británico: confiad en nosotros sólo una vez más. Yo digo esto al pueblo británico. Cada trato tiene dos partes. Ellos hicieron sus promesas. Vosotros disteis vuestro voto. Rompieron su palabra. Y ya no se merecen vuestro voto. _

_Recordémosles que Gales, Escocia e Irlanda del Norte también existen; recordémosles que también a nosotros nos defraudaron. _

_Sin embargo agradezco la oportunidad que se me presenta; creo que nuestra generación podrá hacerlo bien...__Os hablaré sobre mi generación. Nosotros crecimos después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Leímos sobre fascismo, vimos la Unión Soviética y aprendimos a tener miedo de la extrema izquierda y de la derecha. Nacimos en la clínica del Estado de bienestar y del Servicio Nacional de Sanidad, de la economía de mercado de cuentas bancarias y de los supermercados, los tejanos y los coches. _

_Por nuestros bolsillos han pasado cantidades de dinero que nuestros padres nunca habrían podido soñar. Viajamos al extranjero. La mitad de la población activa se compone de mujeres y el mundo laboral se ha visto revolucionado por la ciencia. Construimos una nueva cultura popular, transformada por la televisión en color, por el programa "Coronation Street" y por The Beatles. Gozamos de miles de ventajas materiales que nunca tuvieron nuestras generaciones precedentes, pero sufrimos de una inseguridad y de una duda espiritual muy profundas que estas generaciones no conocieron._

_La familia está debilitada, la sociedad está dividida. Vemos que la gente mayor tiene miedo del crimen y que se maltrata a los niños. Vivimos sabiendo que el mundo, a través de las armas nucleares y químicas y a través del menosprecio hacia el mundo natural, podría destruir millones de años de evolución. Mi generación ha tenido más libertad que cualquiera otra, pero también ha tenido menos seguridad sobre cómo ejercerla de forma responsable. La generación a punto de entrar en el nuevo milenio, que tiene miedo de nuestro futuro y no está segura de cual es nuestra alma._

_Vivimos en una nueva era, pero en un país viejo. Gran Bretaña ganó dos guerras mundiales. Tuvimos un Imperio y formamos la Commonwealth. Inventamos los deportes que practica el resto del mundo; hemos dado al mundo una parte de su mejor literatura, arte y poesía. Estamos orgullosos de nuestra historia, pero su peso no nos va demasiado bien. ¿Por qué?. Porque ha hecho que nos hayamos estado definiendo como a una nación durante demasiado tiempo, sin tener en cuenta lo que nos une, sino lo que nos separa. Un sistema de clases desigual y anticuado. Un tejido social deshilachado y roto. Una vida política donde los dogmas excluyen el sentido común. E incluso un sistema educativo donde una parte de la nación recibe una enseñanza distinta de la que recibe otra. Y si no cambiamos la dirección, tendremos dos clases de servicio sanitario, dos clases de escuelas estatales, dos Gran Bretañas, una que recibirá asistencia social y otra que la pagará._

_Quiero que volvamos a ser un país joven. Joven. Con un propósito común. Con unos ideales que apreciamos y defendemos. Sin vivir de la gloria del pasado. Olvidando las batallas pasadas. Y sin relajarnos, sin tapar nuestra boca con la mano, escondiendo un bostezo de cinismo, sino dispuestos a afrontar el reto de cada día. Ambiciosos. Idealistas. Unidos. Donde la gente prospere en función de la contribución que haga su país en vez de en función de lo que saque de su país. Sin decir: "este fue un gran país", sino "Gran Bretaña puede ser, y debe volver a ser, un gran país". Una Gran Bretaña con conocimientos. Un país joven que construirá la nueva economía del futuro. Ya está bien de patrones contra obreros, tenemos que fomentar una relación de trabajo conjunto. Ya está bien de finanzas públicas contra privadas. Queremos una cooperación para reconstruir la red viaria y ferroviaria de nuestro país, así como de las ciudades y regiones. Ya está bien de economías de prosperar y morir._

_Ya está bien de la Gran Bretaña de geriátrico; seamos la Gran Bretaña de los parques de diversiones, del cine y de la universidad... Seamos la Gran Bretaña que nuestro pueblo necesita ¨_

Aplausos... estruendosos aplausos. Hermione sonrió con timidez y sintió los aplausos que la llenaron por completo... Había podido hacerlo...

Una mujer, sentada en una de las bancas más lejanas aplaudió y sonrió orgullosa de la magnífica oradora en la que se había convertido su hija.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Perdón por la demora. La historia está terminada y beteada por mi gran Kirsche. Para este fin de año, la termino de subir. Hoy actualizo toda la primera parte.

Besos, Walpurgis


	12. Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno padre

Capítulo 12: Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista

Capítulo 12: Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista.

-Me gustó el discurso.- dijo una mujer castaña que vestía una cara túnica de lustrosa seda verde. Tenía una gargantilla con el mismo escudo que el colgante que Sirius le había regalado a Hermione esa mañana.

Hermione miró por el espejo del baño de damas del primer piso del parlamento. Irina Lefey estaba atrás suyo, sonriendo de una forma maternal.

Nunca pensé que querrías matarme en un baño.- dijo la castaña, mirando directamente a su madre.

En los baños solamente mueren los cobardes... Te aprecio un poco más.

Pero no lo suficiente para decirme la verdad.

No importa lo que ahora te diga, Mione.- Hermione tembló cuando su madre la llamó por su apodo. Irina hablaba con tranquilidad, sin tono rencoroso- Tienes una opinión formada por lo que debes haber leído sobre mi en el ministerio o lo que Sirius te haya dicho.

No parece molestarte ello.

Me molesta; me gustaría que mi hija tuviese mejor imagen mía; pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.- Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en el ante baño- ¿Por qué aceptaste?

¿Qué cosa?-preguntó la castaña confundida. Tenía la varita en su cartera, pero sentía que en esa ocasión no iba a necesitarla.

Inefables, ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos?

Supongo que quise re encaminar mi vida. Sentía que no iba bien con Ron y saque mi angustia por ese lado.

Yo me uní por que Voldemort me obligó. Claro, que por medio de mi padre... Supe todo luego de su muerte.

¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

Piensa lo que quieras Hermione. Pero aún sigo siendo tu madre; y estoy orgullosa de ti; por cierto, dásela a Sirius.- dijo Irina quitándose su gargantilla.

000000000

-¿Qué tal el discurso?-preguntó Sirius cuando llegaron a Grimmauld.

- Bien.-dijo Hermione y abrazó a Sirius- Gracias por el collar.

- De nada.- dijo el animago abrazándola más fuerte.

-Por cierto, mi madre te envía esto.- dijo dándole la gargantilla que Irina le dio.

-¿Qué...? ¿La viste?

-En el baño de damas. No intentó matarme.

- Me alegro por ti.-dijo mirando la gargantilla con cuidado- No sabía que la tenía.

- Tiene el mismo emblema que el collar.

-Si, eran parte de las joyas de mi madre.- dijo el animago, mirando la gargantilla con más cuidado.

- Creo que debes conservarlo.-dijo Hermione dándole el collar.

-No.- dijo el animago devolviéndoselo- Es tuyo... Además a mi no me quedan los collares.

-Pero si a Cindy.- dijo Hermione, recordando la última "conquista" recurrente del animago.

- Créeme, prefiero que lo tengas tu a alguien que no sabe lo que significa.

- Estoy segura que conocerás a alguien que si lo aprecie, Sirius.- dijo la castaña- Y querrás dárselo.

- Ya la conocí.- dijo el animago, cortando la respiración que crecimiento de la chica.

- Entonces debes dárselo.

- Creí haberlo hecho.- dijo el animago, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Hermione se sentía confundida. Mucho más que cuando Ron le pidió que fuesen novios o cuando Viktor le preguntó si quería ir con el al baile. Sin embargo, no entendía por que comparaba sus únicos dos "novios" con ese momento... Mentira, lo entendía demasiado bien. Los labios de Sirius sobre ella le quitaron cualquier duda que podía llegar a tener...

Para darle otras nuevas.

00 00000000

¿Hermione?-preguntó César Lecter a Harry Potter por la chimenea. Harry volcó su tintero al sobresaltarse gracias a la inesperada presencia del inefable.

Hola,¿Cómo va?-preguntó el chico- No se, no la he visto desde que llegamos.

¿Puedes decirle que venga al ministerio en media hora?-pidió.

Seguro...-dijo el chico, sin sospechar lo que iba a ver.

000000000

Mione, César dijo que vayas al ministerio...- gritó en el pasillo del segundo piso. Sin embargo, no escuchó absolutamente nada.- ¿Mione?- preguntó tras abrir la puerta de su amiga, sin embargo no estaba allí.

La buscó en todas las habitaciones de la casa sin embargo no la encontró. Sorprendido, ya que no sabía que la chica hubiese salido, empezó a buscar a Sirius. Golpeó la puerta de su padrino y tras no escuchar respuesta abrió con cuidado.

Y encontró a ambos...

Hermione besaba a Sirius, abrazada al cuello del animago y Sirius la tomaba por la cintura con delicadeza para seguir besándola con mayor intensidad contra una de las columnas adoseladas de su cama.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido e intentó comprender lo que había visto.

¿Hermione y Sirius juntos? Era imposible.

Negó con la cabeza y fue hasta el baño más cercano a hundir su cabeza en agua.

Volvió hasta la puerta de su padrino, e intentando preservar su integridad mental, gritó:

Sirius, ¿Has visto a Mione? Si la ves, dile que Lecter la espera en Inefables... Me tengo que ir.- decidiendo que era mejor cumplir su promesa a ver como su padrino intentaría matarlo por haberlo interrumpido, apareció en el único lugar donde su cordura mental no sería cuestionada; la casa de Liz Kensington.

Oh por dios.- dijo Hermione separándose de Sirius. Ambos estaban a medio desnudar, tirados sobre la cama del animago y completamente rojos por los besos y falta del aire. El animago maldijo internamente su mala suerte. ¿Justo ahora la necesitaban de Inefables?

Te quiero.- dijo sin darse cuenta Sirius Black, intentando retener a la chica, que se vestía apurada.

Luego hablamos.- dijo antes de darle un mordisco en los labios del animago y de ponerse el colgante Black sobre su ropa perfectamente arrugada.

000000000

Dime que estoy borracho.- dijo Harry Potter a Liz Granger tras aparecer de improvisto en su departamento. La chica estaba con su laptop en las piernas, trabajando en uno de sus cómodos sillones.

Lo estás.- respondió abstraída en su trabajo. Terminó de tipear una frase y alzó sus ojos de la pantalla-¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Tienes brandy?-dijo investigando la biblioteca de la chica.

No.- respondió confundida- Y son las seis de la tarde, no te emborraches ahora.

Tu también lo harías si vieses lo que yo vi.- dijo con un escalofrío al recordar las repetitivas imágenes que venían a su mente- Sirius no puede estar con Hermione...- dijo intentando convencerse.

¿Sirius está con Hermione?-preguntó la rubia muy confundida.

En la cama de él...

¿Y de qué te quejas?-dijo la rubia, sorprendiendo al moreno- Agradece que no usaron tu cama.

¿Dónde tienes el baño?

Pasillo, segunda puerta.- dijo bebiendo un té directo de su varita. Sonrió al escuchar como el chico vomitaba; mientras se alegraba por su prima

00000000000

- ¿Hermione?-preguntó César Lecter cuando Hermione entró a la sala de juntas- Pensábamos que no vendrías.

-Disculpen la demora... Harry no me encontraba.

- Tradujimos los documentos de París; Irina busca el libro de Sibila.

-¿Quién?-preguntó la chica confundida.

- Sibila, la profetiza romana...

- Eso no es lo único que decían el pergamino. También decía que sólo el señalado podría encontrarla.

-¿Señalado?-preguntó confundida Hermione. César a su lado, tenía la misma confusión.- Harry.

- Sospechamos que sí. Lo último que se supo del libro es que el Grindelaw lo tuvo en su poder; y que por eso escapó del primer ataque de Dumbledore.- dijo un inefable de investigaciones que tenía varias carpetas abiertas delante de él- Y el señor Potter podría ser su poseedor por la herencia Evans.

- Brillante Irina, brillante.- dijo Hermione por lo bajo- ¿Hay alguna forma que mi madre haya podido obligar a Harry a darle el libro mediante el lazo de sangre?

-Varias.- dijo Sirius Black, que acababa de aparecer. Sonrió a Hermione y se sentó enfrente de ella, bajo la mirada de Lecter- Pero no creo que Lily haya heredado el libro.

-¿Petunia?-preguntó Hermione, recordando la tía de Harry.

- Fue una charada de Dumbledore, Lily nunca tuvo hermana.- respondió César- Y sospecho que Harry aún no sabe todo sobre Lily; tendremos que decírselo si esperamos su cooperación.

- No.- dijo Hermione sorprendiéndolos a todo- Mi madre usó ese hechizo para obligarlo a ayudarle de necesitar algo... No se lo tendremos que decir; que nos ayude sin saberlo.

-¿Y cómo pretendes encontrar el libro de Sibilia si el único que puede entrar a la casa de los Evans en Harry por la sangre de su madre?

- Por la sangre de Harry... mezclaré mi sangre con la suya.

-No, es inestable.- dijo César- Entraremos a la casa Evans con Harry y luego lo mandaremos a Grimmauld, Sirius, debes controlar que no se escape y que no sepa lo que pasa.- El animago asintió, odiando más a Irina Lefey... ¿Por qué Harry había confiado en ella para desbarrancar a Voldemort?

000000000

¿Lo localizaron?-preguntó Hermione a un inefable que se ocupaba de localizar a Harry Potter.

No aún.- respondió el hombre.- Su celular esta apagado y no deja rastro mágico.

Se donde puede estar.- dijo Hermione antes de aparecer en el departamento de su prima.

Donde encontró a su mejor amigo besando fervientemente a Liz Kensinton.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó, a sabiendas que los dos amantes desearían matarla por interrumpirlos, pero su asunto era más importante aún.

Harry, lamento interrumpirlos chicos.-Ambos le tiraron un almohadón mientras se besaban- Es urgente, te necesitan del ministerio.

Que esperen.-dijo Harry.

Harry; es en relación con tu madre... Ven.

Hermione.- Liz se levantó y enfrentó a su firma con decisión.- Nos conocemos desde siempre; alguna vez me gustaría que me dijeses la verdad.

Liz, esto no te incumbe.

Si.- interrumpió Harry Potter- Es mi novia y se quieres decirme algo también debes decírselo a ella.

Soy inefable.- Liz la miró sorprendida.- y eso está por encima de cualquier lazo Liz. Lamento no poder ser sincera contigo, pero no quiero exponerte.

Deja de creerte importante Hermione.- dijo Liz, desafiándola- Siempre creíste que eras más que el resto.- Hermione, sorprendiéndola, sonrió con suficiencia.

Averigua quien soy y luego nos enfrentaremos. Ya veremos si me miras de la misma manera.- dijo la chica antes de tomar a Harry del brazo y desaparecer de allí.

000000000

-¿Qué crees que eres para hablar así con mi prometida?- dijo Harry Potter enfadado con su mejor amiga.

-Ni siquiera te la tiraste y ya le pones un sello, deplorable.- dijo la chica; molesta por que la distrayese- Hazte un favor, cállate por una vez en tu vida y analiza las cosas antes de arriesgar a los demás.- Harry la miró con la mandíbula desencajada. No era Hermione, era más fría y directa- ¿Cómo son los hechizos?

-De sangre.- respondió un inefable- Aquí tiene.- dijo dándole una daga a Hermione.

-Gracias.- Tomó la mano de Harry y pese a la protesta del chico, mezcló su sangre con la de ella- Si pasa algo, déjenme a mí y sálvenlo a él.- dijo Hermione. Los inefables asintieron ante la mirada de determinación de la chica.

-No, a Hermione.- contradijo el chico- Sirius nunca me perdonaría que yo saliese de allí y tú no... Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Qué sabes de lo mío con Sirius?

- Nada más allá de que te tiras a mi padrino.- respondió de mal talante.

- Estamos en la casa Evans, Harry.- dijo Hermione- Y te necesito para poder entrar allí.

-¿Qué quieren con mi madre?

-Un libro y te dejaré ir.- dijo Hermione, rogando que el chico no supiese del plan de su madre y pudiese ayudarla sin ponerse en peligro.

Harry miró la casa y asintió. Sentía que debía hacerlo.

-¿Tienes la llave?

-No.-dijo Hermione- Hay que pagar tributo.

-Igual que con Voldemort.- dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Hermione ya que nunca lo mencionaba.

Se paró enfrente a la puerta y extendió su mano a una roca afilada, sin embargo no hizo falta. La puerta se abrió sin necesidad de sangre. Hermione sacó su varita al igual que el chico; ambos palpitando el peligro.

La casa estaba oscura, pese a que aún no se había ocultado el sol. Harry se adelantó unos pasos y señaló la escalera.

La biblioteca está en el piso de arriba.- dijo con voz tenue, como si no quisiese ser escuchado.

¿Ya habías venido?

Con tu madre, cuando no sabía quien era.

Aún no sé como confiaste en ella sin saber quien era.

¿Sabías que tu madre fue quien me dijo que si mataba a Bella y usaba su sangre en el velo podría sacar a Sirius?- Hermione se detuvo en seco. En parte sorprendida por lo que el chico había dicho; en parte por que sintió que no entendía nada.

¿Mi madre?-preguntó confundida- ¿Tu la buscaste o ella te ofreció ayuda?

Ella me salvó en el ataque de Toledo.- dijo Harry.- Fue quien me lanzó el transportador que me dejó en el San Mungo y luego me envió una lechuza con un libro donde decía como podía sacar a Sirius del velo.

¿Tu sabías que era mi madre?

Cuando conocí a tu madre en tu casa me acordé de ella... y luego no me sorprendí tanto cuando se descubrió de quien eras hija.

¿Confiaste en una mortífaga sin importante quien era?

Voldemort me costó mi infancia y amenazaba con costarme mi adultez Mione; además Irina se ganó mi confianza.

Tiene las manos de sangre.

Las mismas manos con las que te cuidó cuando eras pequeña.- dijo Harry interrumpiéndola- No entiendo ni justifico lo que hizo, pero tuvo un motivo. Al igual que mi madre, tuvo un motivo para cambiar.

Si, haberse quedado sin dinero cuando Voldemort murió.- dijo de modo sarcástico- Y tu madre debe haber cambiado por ti.

¿Por qué no puedes creer que tu madre cambió por ti?

Nadie cambia por lo que odia.- respondió.

Los prejuicios te jugarán en contra.

Aún no puedes aceptar que Snape cambió.

Snape le dijo a Voldemort sobre mis padres.-dijo Harry enfadado.

Y mi madre estuvo con el padre de Sirius.

Por que Voldemort la obligó.

¿Y Voldemort no puede haber obligado a Snape a decirle la profecía?

¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

Por que defiendes a mi madre y no me parece justo.- dijo Hermione- ¿Y qué con tu madre? No pareces un ferviente defensor de ella como de la mía.

Esta muerta.-respondió el chico como si eso zanjase el asunto- Y tengo la sensación que hizo todo lo que pudo por mí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de la biblioteca. Esta estaba cerrada y flanqueada a sus costados por dos enormes retratos.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó la chica curiosa al ver las caras serias de ambos retratados. Eran mágicos, pero no hablaban.

Los padres de mi madres... Los cita un par de veces en su diario.

Parecen muy serios.

Eran... sus padres.- dijo con voz cansada- No se como definirlos; ella era parte de ellos.

¿A qué te refieres?

Eran muy indiferentes en cuanto a mi madre; la querían pero no se por que habla de ellos como si fuesen los culpables de todo lo que hizo.

¿Dónde habla?-preguntó temiendo por la cordura de su amigo.

Irina me dio el diario de mortífaga de mi madre.- respondió Harry- Llegué a odiarla por un tiempo, ¿sabes?-la chica lo miró sorprendida, el pelinegro siempre había defendido con ferocidad a su madre- Pero al leer el diario entendí que ella cambió para que mi padre fuese feliz... Y eso solamente se hace por quien amas.- dijo empujando la puerta, que ante el tacto del chico, se iluminó tenuemente y abrió con un chasquido.

¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Hermione confundida, mirando hacia todas parte sin entender.

Libros... pensé que te gustarían.- dijo Harry confundido-¿Ves algo diferente?

Harry... creo que estoy viendo a tus padres.- dijo Hermione, que no veía la biblioteca. En su lugar, la maravillosa biblioteca era una sala gigante llena de espejos y se sentía envuelta en las imágenes que la rodeaban.

¿Dónde?

Espejos... Cientos de ellos.- dijo Hermione- Eres más parecido a tu madre de lo que creía.- dijo Hermione.

_El hombre moreno de gafas cuadras tomó a su esposa por los hombros, sorprendiéndola. La muchacha pelirroja saltó sorprendida y sonrió a su marido._

_-¿Qué lees?_

_- Un libro que encontré en mi casa._

_-¿Cuál es?_

_- Uno de profecías... Quería averiguar algo de ayuda para Harry; pero creo que no encontraremos nada._

_- Voldemort no nos encontrará... Sirius nunca lo permitirá._

_-Lo sé, confío en él.- El pelinegro alzó una de sus cejas en forma irónica- Confió más que antes...- dijo intentando convencer a su marido, dándole un par de besos en el cuello.- Pero creo que Irina hubiese sido mejor opción._

_-No, se le hubiese escapado durante un orgasmo con Voldemort.-respondió el hombre con crudeza- Lily, te dije que te dejases de ver con ella._

_- Y yo te dije que te unieses a los mortífagos.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa irónica- James, no puedes obligar a quien amas a que haga lo que tu quieres.- el pelinegro volvió a alzar una de sus cejas de forma irónica._

_- Te amo, pero no quiero que arriesgues a Harry por ella._

_- Nunca lo lastimaría... Sabe que es el único que derrotará a Voldemort._

_-¿Se lo dijiste?_

_-No, ella me lo dijo antes de que Dumbledore nos lo dijese. Dumbledore ya nos mintió en cuanto a Horatius, no creo que debas confiar tanto en él._

_- No hables mal de Dumbledore, el te acogió cuando decidiste dejar a los mortífagos._

_-Esperaba que tu lo hicieses, no él.- respondió la chica- No dejé la orden tenebrosa por que modifiqué mis ideas James, la dejé por que no quise arriesgar a tu hijo y quería estar contigo._

_-Perfecto, nuestro hijo está en peligro, no sólo por ti sino por tu antiguo jefe; y Dumbledore es el único que nos puede ayudar._

_-Horatius también._

_-No, y mil veces no.- dijo enfadado- Lily, no quiero que te juntes más con ellos._

_-Y yo quiero volver a tener mi libertad, a no tener una marca en el brazo y poder luchar por lo que creo._

_-¿Quieres el divorcio?_

_-Quiero que dejes de intentar cambiarme, que aceptes quien soy del mismo modo que yo lo hice por ti.- dijo la pelirroja, cerrando el libro de sibila y guardándolo en la biblioteca de piedra- No hagas que me arrepienta de amarte, James... Cambié, por ti y vivo por ti._

_-Ojalá amases tanto a nuestro hijo._

_-Ojalá me creyeses como le crees a Dumbledore._

_El llanto agudo de un bebé los interrumpió, recordándoles sus obligaciones de padres. Lily guardó el libro encuadernado en cuero en la biblioteca y salió de allí con su marido._

Es un libro de tapas de cuero el que deseo.- dijo Hermione, con voz fuerte. Acababa de comprender la visión, no podía entrar por que no era una Evans sin embargo la visión no era de defensa sino más bien un modo que habían tenido los antiguos pobladores de la casona para comunicarse con las futuras generaciones.

¿Este?-preguntó Harry, entrando al espacio espejado de Hermione. La chica miró el antiguo libro que el chico tenía.

No, es de tapas lisas, Sybilla.

¿Sybilla?-preguntó Harry sin entender.- ¿Quién es?

Una vidente romana cuya única copia del libro parece tener tu familia.

Ya se cual es.- murmuró el chico. Sacó su varita y dijo- Accio libro de Sybilla.

Al principio no pareció suceder nada, sin embargo poco a poco el libro comenzó a moverse y llegó hasta Harry, que rápidamente se lo dio a Hermione.

Quiero irme.- dijo Harry, mirando el lugar incómodo.

De acuerdo.- dijo Hermione, perdida en su mundo por el libro.

¿Hermione?-dijo el chico tirando de ella. La chica parecía un peso muerto- Oh por dios, ¿Justo ahora debías desmayarte?- dijo molesto, llevándola con la punta de su varita.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la casa, Harry se percató que estaba oscuro y que los inefables que supuestamente iban a estar esperando por ellos, no estaban.

Pero en su lugar había unos cuantos encapuchados, todos idénticamente parados con sus varitas en alto y sus máscaras blancas.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y se aseguró que el libro estuviese bien; antes que el primer hechizo saliese de la punta de la varita de uno de los mortífagos, ambos se había aparecido en el San Mungo, completamente inconscientes.

0000000000

¿Hermione?- preguntó Sirius Black, quien se acababa de enterar que su novia había aparecido inconsciente en el hospital.

¿Familiar de la Srta. Granger?

Novio.- dijo Sirius, inmediatamente.

El Dr. Lecter dijo que el ala gris estaba a su disposición.

Sin despedirse, el animago apareció en dicha ala para encontrarse con un mandón y extremadamente preocupado César Lecter.

¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sirius muy preocupado.

Una maldición no verbal la atacó en la casa Evans.

¿Es grave?

Si, por que no podemos determinar que es y curarla.-dijo César.- Harry está en el otro cuarto.- Sirius sintió como se le caía el alma al suelo, no podía perderlos de un manotazo a ambos.

¿Harry?-preguntó atragantado.- ¿Qué le pasó?

Perdió su magia por el esfuerzo de aparecerse y luchar contra los mortifagos... Invadieron la casa Evans.- dijo César. Sirius apretó su mandíbula, maldiciendo a Irina Lefey.- Pero los chicos lo lograron.

¿Destruiremos el libro?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado por las consecuencias que había tenido dichosito libro.

No, Alexander ya lo puso en custodia y el mismo lo analizará.-dijo César- Hubiese preferido que destruyesen el libro.- dijo el inefable, sentándose en la banca. Sirius lo miró y comprendió que su amigo de la infancia estaba dándose por vencido por primera vez- Tarde o temprano Irina hará lo que quiera y pagaremos por ello.

Ya lo hizo y sobrevivimos.- respondió el animago, intentando reanimar a su amigo- Sólo espero que Hermione... y Harry.- agregó rápidamente ante la mirada del inefable- salgan rápido de esta.

No creo, Harry tiene su magia en desbalance... Nos costará trabajo equilibrarlo.

0000000000

Afueras de la casa Evans.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Irina Lefey, retorciéndose del dolor en el piso. Sentía como la piel la quemaba, como los dientes hervían y sus huesos crujían.

Vio como el cielo iba oscureciendo progresivamente, al tiempo que sus párpados se cerraban para intentar opacar el dolor.

Luego oscuridad.

0000000000

Días después:

-No hay novedades.- dijo César Lecter, con tono monótono y preocupado al ver a su pupila en la cama, enyesada del cuello a la cintura para conservar el calor y con mantas térmicas en modo de taparrabo – Los signos de Harry están igual que los de Hermione.

- Sólo queda esperar, ¿Cierto?

-Sólo queda esperar.- dijo con tono monótono.

0000000000

Irina se despertó con un dolor de cabeza atroz. Miró para ambos lados y no reconoció el lugar.

Estaba en una gran habitación pintada de blanco, decorada con sencillez. Muebles modernos de color oscuro y un par de estanterías de vidrio con agarres metálicos, le dieron la idea de que se trataba de un lugar muggle.

Sin embargo, una fotografía de Petra donde mostraba a un grupo de jóvenes vistiendo túnicas de verano con sombreros puntiagudos y con varitas en mano saludando, cambió su idea. Era la habitación de un mago, que vivía como muggle.

Miró la fotografía con atención. Era vieja, en blanco y negro. Sin embargo, los retratados saludaban y se veía con nitidez sus caras.

El mago más alto, con cierto aspecto desgarbado y siniestro, era nada más y nada menos que Abraxas Malfoy, quien abrazaba por la cintura a una mujer rubia que lo miraba con cariño y saludaba a la cámara, no sin antes sonreír cuando su marido acariciaba su barriguita incipiente con ternura.

A su lado, la antipática Walburga Black de Black sonreía con superioridad mientras posaba junto con un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grisáceos y una brillante y perfecta sonrisa, que Irina sintió que era dedicada a ella, no a su acompañante.

Antares Black.

Vivo, sonriente, jovial y sin importarle quien estuviese a su lado. El hombre con quien se había casado obligada por Voldemort para espiarlo y sin embargo, terminó siendo la única que lloró de verdad en su entierro.

Irina miraba la foto completamente abstraída, tanto que no se dio cuenta que se acababa de abrir una puerta y un hombre vistiendo una elegante túnica negra entró a la sala y se quedó mirando a la mujer en la cama completamente mudo, hasta que ella levantó su mirada, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y gritó ante la sorpresa de verlo enfrenta a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo en voz alta buscando su varita, que estaba en la mano derecha del hombre que sonreía con nostalgia e ironía.

0000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Dale poder a un hombre y lo conocerás

Capítulo 13: Dale poder a un hombre y lo conocerás.

_Petra era un importante enclave arqueológico en Jordania, y la capital del antiguo reino nabateo. El nombre de Petra significa piedra en griego._

_El sitio de Petra se localizaba en un valle angosto, al este del valle de la Aravá, a unos 80 kilómetros al sur del Mar Muerto. Los restos más célebres de Petra fueron sin duda sus construcciones labradas en la misma roca del valle; en particular, los edificios conocidos como la Tesorería y el Templo de los leones alados._

_-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó una de las mujeres que sobrevolaba la zona en compañía de su marido y unos amigos._

_- Empecemos a aterrizar.- gritó un hombre, que dado que el no escuchaba, creía que los demás tampoco._

_-Deja de gritar.- gritó una mujer de cabello oscuro e increíbles ojos violáceos. Hubiese resultado verdaderamente bella si no tuviese un rictus de amargada y de desagrado._

_Los magos aterrizaron en el pedregoso lugar. Todos ellos lucían transpirados._

_Sin embargo, Antares Black sonreía encantado de estar allí._

_-¿Jugamos un partido de quaffle?-preguntó a Abraxas._

_-Siempre haces trampa.-dijo el rubio divertido comenzando a jugar con la pelota._

_-¿Algún nombre en mente, Walburga?-preguntó la mujer rubia a la castaña._

_-Ninguno, ni siquiera se de que sexo es._

_-¿Has visto que preciosidad la hija de Lorena?_

_- ¿Cómo se llamaba? Marcius le puso un nombre extraño, ruso creo._

_-Irina.- dijo la rubia, mirando orgullosa a su marido- Ojalá tenga una niña tan preciosa como esa._

_-Esperemos que no sea una arrastrada como la madre._

_-Es una Evans.- dijo la mujer, con cierto resentimiento- No le importó que la mitad de las familias se hundiesen en la pobreza ni traicionar a su propio jefe de familia._

_- Horatius era guapo.- dijo Walburga- Aunque eso es de lo único que no me puedo quejar con Antares._

_- No es tan malo, la verdad que no entiendo de que te quejas._

_- Lo odio.-dijo Walburga, destilando veneno, como era su fiel costumbre- No quería casarme con él._

_- Te respetó y no te forzó en la noche de bodas.- dijo Ellen Malfoy.- Más bien, dijo que te concedería el divorcio y la mitad de sus bienes si era necesario._

_- No me ama._

_-Tu lo odias, no se que sentimiento esperas de él.-dijo la mujer confundida.- Lamento que ese niño tenga que nacer en este clima._

_-No lo aborto por que me devolverían y me repudiarían de la familia._

_- No entiendo como puede importarte más el dinero que tu hijo._

_-Abráxas es igual, no se que te sorprende.- dijo Walburga, con su mirada enfocada en ella., y enojada- Sabes que dejará de "amarte apasionadamente"¨cuando des a luz al bebé.- La rubia palideció antes las palabras de su amiga, sin embargo se recompuso rápido y posó al lado de su marido sin darle crédito a las palabras de su amiga._

000000000

¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó Sirius Black, quien se acababa de aparecer en la habitación de Harry Potter.

Hay un nuevo síntoma.

¿Qué?

Atrofia muscular... Creo que la energía mágica que le sacó la casa le está provocando esto, aunque no hay nada documentado.- dijo el hombre-Tendremos que cortarle parte del omóplato.

¿No hay otra forma?

Si, que la energía vuelva rápido y se recupere por milagro.-dijo el medimago.- Pero seguimos sin saber que pasa con su fuente mágica, es como si fuese muggle.

Haz lo que sea necesario, quiero que viva.- dijo Sirius, contendiendo las ganas de llorar por rabia.

César asintió, aunque sabía que muchas veces las decisiones médicas eran opuestas a las deseadas.

0000000000

Alexander Kashinau tiene el libro.- dijo el hombre con voz calmada. Irina lo miró desconcertada.- El nos lo dará.

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada durante todo este tiempo?- preguntó con voz preocupada.

Miedo a enfrentarme.- murmuró, con su mirada perdida.- Miedo a saber que podía volver a perder.

Nunca me tuviste.- sonrió la mujer.- Me diste antes de nada; me moldeaste como quisiste.

¿Yo te moldeé?- rió entre dientes de forma siniestra.- Irina, tu ya estabas moldeada en base a ambición desmedida.

Alégrate que nuestra hija no es así.- dijo la mujer- ¿La viste?

Si, me di una vuelta por el San Mungo para ver como estaba Hermione pero se me complicó con la enfermera del turno noche.

¿La mataste?

No, fingí que era agente y que creí haber visto un cambio en la paciente. Por suerte no pasó nada.

¿Nadie te reconoció, cierto?

No y tampoco me sintieron.- hizo una mueca burlona- El único que puede hacerlo ahora es muggle y se supone que morirá con la mitad del cuerpo podrido.

¿Lo odias por que es el hijo de Lily, cierto?

No estás en posición de preguntar eso, Irina.- dijo con un refulgir tenue en sus ojos rojizos.- Pero te responderé igualmente... En parte, lo odio por que es el hijo de quien me convirtió en el monstruo que soy.

Tu la convertiste en uno.

Para protegerme, no para que escapase a la cama de James Potter y renunciase para dedicarse a cambiar el tapizado de los sillones del living cada temporada.

Tú no le diste living para que remodelase.- dijo la mujer. No parecía una antigua mortífaga hablando con su amo, sino una reunión de colega. Y lo eran. Ambos se reconocían como iguales, como partes semejantes de la misma estructura, de la misma alma rota- Te encaprichaste conmigo a causa de ella.

No te sientas mal por tu ego, Irina.- dijo de costado- Fuiste más que un capricho.

Si, un horrocrux.- respondió con fastidio.

Que a su vez ya no tiene alma. -dijo el hombre, sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de ella-¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Estabas tan desesperada por el libro de Sibila por una razón... Quieres las profecías y las notas del Grindelaw.

Las notas del Grindelaw dudo que estuviesen allí, Lily las debe haber ocultado.

Tenemos que empezar a buscar.

Pero antes necesito arreglar mi situación con Hermione.

Escuché a Lecter decir que no saldrá nunca de su estado.

Es lo mejor que le podría pasar... La casa le chupó toda su magia.

Al igual que a Potter. Pero no pienso enfrentarme con él hasta que no esté fuerte.-dijo con decisión- Creo que ambos necesitamos hablar tu hija.

000000000

Cortamos el tejido necrófilo.- dijo un medimago a César, quien miraba la operación junto al jefe del san Mungo.

¿Cuanto le quitaron?

Medio muslo derecho, omoplato izquierdo y parte del biceps derecho.

No creo que reaccione bien cuando lo despierten.

Nunca pierdas la fe.

No es algo muy científico, ¿Sabes?

El medimago en jefe sonrió misteriosamente antes de desaparecer.

00000000

_-¿Me llamó mi señor?- dijo la voz sedosa de una chica de no más de veinte años._

_El hombre tenía la vista fija en la ventana, sin embargo cuando ella llegó la levantó y sonrió tenuemente antes de decir:_

_Después de lo de anoche, creo que puedes llamarme Voldemort cuando no están los mortífagos, Lilianne._

_Disculpa.- dijo la chica, con cierto sonrojo- No quise._

_Quiero mostrarte algo.- dijo el hombre tomándola de la mano. Juntos salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el frío pasillo de piedra de una construcción medieval. Entraron en una enorme sala, con piso de mármol pulido y grandes ventanales que mostraban la copiosa nevada._

_Es precioso.- dijo mirando la sala, que impresionaba por la profundidad que le daban los espejos._

_¿Bailas?- preguntó abrazándola por la cintura. La chica lo miró sorprendida, sin embargo se recuperó rápido de la sorpresa y comenzó a moverse al lento ritmo de un vals._

_El hombre bailaba bastante bien, sin embargo la chica se movía con perfecta gracia coordinando sus movimientos al cuerpo de él._

_Hay algo que deseo preguntarse desde hace un tiempo, Lilianne.- dijo el hombre. La chica asintió, sin embargo no abrió los ojos._

_Espero que no quieras matarme._

_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Preguntó sorprendido._

_Cuando los hombres decís: "Hay algo que deseo decirte", es que o van a cortar contigo o como supongo en tu caso, deseas matarme._

_No quiero matarte... por ahora.- agregó con una sonrisa de lado- Quería pedirte que fueses mi pareja para el baile del ministerio._

_¿No se suponía que debía asistir con James a ese baile?- preguntó, sin importarle que al hombre le molestase el cuestionamiento de sus órdenes._

_Si, pero deseo ir contigo; claro que no como Lord Voldemort sino como uno de los benefactores del Ministerio._

_Me encantaría.- dijo Lily Evans sonriente; aunque internamente inquieta, ya que no le gustaría ver la cara de su ¨novio¨ cuando le dijese que no iría al baile con él._

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

El aullido de dolor proveniente del "Elegido" despertó a todo el piso. El chico se había despertado, bañado en sudor, dolor y lágrimas.

Con espanto, miró las cicatrices que tenía a lo largo de sus piernas... ¿Dónde habían idos sus músculos? ¿Por qué tenía ese terrible dolor en la pierna?

César Lecter entró a la habitación y miró a Harry con seriedad, y con cierto brillo de culpa en los ojos.

¿Qué me ha pasado? – preguntó el chico, desesperado y asustado.

Muerte muscular... Tuvimos que cortar para salvarte.- dijo con voz cansada.

¿Por qué me duele tanto la pierna?

Debes tener un nervio atrofiado... En unos días podremos darte lágrimas de fénix.

¿Por qué no aún?

Harry, ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

¿Qué tiene que ver...?

Hoy es 31 de Octubre, estuviste dos meses en coma; y quedaste en el nivel de magia de un muggle.

Oh por dios...- dijo intentando levantarse y apretando los dientes por el dolor.- Hermione... El libro.

Hermione está en la habitación de al lado; está sin magia y sus signos vitales son prácticamente nulos.

¿Esta...muerta?- dijo en un murmullo.

Lo estaría si tú no hubieses aparecido aquí. La salvaste y creo que esa aparición consumió toda tu magia.

No.- Interrumpió el chico- Hice un patronus mental para protegernos, eso me consumió.

¿Patronus mental?-preguntó el medimago en jefe, que acababa de aparecer en la puerta de la sala del chico. Harry lo miró interrogante y se tocó la frente. Acababa de sentir una fuerte puntada. El gesto, sin embargo sólo pasó desapercibido para César Lecter – No habíamos tenido un paciente con sus características, Harry.- dijo con una voz sedosa y fría que el chico rápidamente relacionó con su derrotado enemigo; haciendo una sacudida mental se quitó la idea de la cabeza, era completamente imposible.

Igualmente sentí algo electrizante cuando entré a la casa Evans. Supongo que Hermione también, pero que a ella la afectó antes.

¿Hermione está en la sala contigua?-Preguntó el hombre a César, quien asintió. El medimago en jefe se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y salió de la sala del chico.

Me da un mal presentimiento ese hombre.- dijo Harry a César.

Lo conozco hace años.

No es quien dice ser.- dijo el chico, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados.

Me parece que tus niveles de magia baja te hacen sospechar de todos.- dijo el medimago con una fuerte seguridad.

000000000

Desapareció.

El grito de alarma resonó por todo el San Mungo. Los inefables que custodiaban la sala donde Hermione Granger descansaba, estaban muertos; con señales de Avada Kedavra.

Sirius Black se acababa de levantar con sobresalto. Estaba tirado en el piso, con un fuerte hematoma en la cabeza pero sin más señales de daño. La cama donde la condesa galesa descansaba estaba vacía y con un remolino de sábanas.

¿Cómo pasó Sirius?-preguntó César, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con violencia y culpa.

No sé.- dijo el animago desesperado-Estaba durmiendo, alguien entró. Le dije que se identificase, y no recuerdo nada más.

Que raro que no te haya matado... Mató a todos los guardias.

¿Irina?

No.- dijo Harry Potter, que estaba levantado y vestido. Su padrino lo abrazó con cuidado y el chico le agradeció con una sonrisa que se fue cuando habló con el inefable- Voldemort.

¿Qué?- fue el gritó asustado de Sirius Black. Sin embargo César Lecter masculló por lo bajo y dijo a un inefable que estaba detrás suyo:

Localicen al Sanador en Jefe Dante Whittingham.

Debe estar muerto.

La voz de Harry Potter sonó fría y dura, como nunca antes. Sirius lo miró sorprendido, sus pupilas se habían oscurecido.

Dime que Kashinau no está desaparecido.

¿Cómo...?-Preguntó Sirius Black a su ahijado, que enfadado golpeó la pared con su bastón descargando su furia.

Quiero ya mismo orden de allanamiento de las propiedades Evans, Lefey y Gaunt.

Sirius Black y César Lecter lo miraron sorprendido.

-No tienes...

Sin embargo, se callaron al ver la mirada más enfadada del chico.

Quiero que Scrimagerunt venga ya mismo.- Un inefable asintió ante la mala cara de César Lecter.

No tienes cabida en el departamento de misterios.

Si.- corrigió el ministro de magia que acababa de aparecerse- como representante de Inglaterra ante la confederación Internacional de Magos y vice jefe a nombrar, lo autorizo.- Harry sonrió de lado y entró con el ministro en la sala donde horas antes había estado convaleciente.

¿Qué acaba de suceder?- Preguntó Sirius Black confundido.

Acabas de ver al nuevo Crouch.- dijo con odio contenido antes de desaparecer.

000000000

¿No hay cambios?- Preguntó Irina nerviosa. No soportaba ver a su hija en ese estado.

Ninguno.- respondió Alexander Kashinau, que pese a intentar ocultar no lograba dejar de demostrar su nerviosismo ante la presencia de la mujer.

¿Por qué Harry despertó y ella no?- murmuró amargada, conteniendo sus ganas de maldecir todo. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama donde su hija descansaba y la tomó de la mano helada.- Hermione, necesitas despertar.

Me reconoció.

Irina miró al recién llegado Lord Voldemort. Chasqueó su lengua y sonrió de lado.

-No se que esperabas, heredó la intuición de Lilianne.

- Un poco de respeto por tu parte.

- No soy más una mortífaga, Thomas.- El hombre apretó su mandíbula- Y me gustaría que cambiases esa mirada, te recuerdo que estás vivo gracias a mí.

-Y se que no me matarás por que para ello deberías matarte.

-¿Y crees que tendría sentimientos? Soy igual que tú, sólo que sangre limpia.

Las palabras de la mujer resonaron en la cabeza del hombre por todo el día; mientras observaba las respiraciones pausadas de la chica que, ajena a todo, descansaba en la cama.

000000000

-¿Harry?

La voz de Liz Kensinton sonó como algo celestial en los oídos del héroe mágico, que estaba en el despacho del ministro, discutiendo los planes a seguir.

Liz, gracias a dios que estas bien.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó que...?

Los dejo conversar.- Dijo el ministro con una sonrisa, saliendo de su despacho.

Voldemort está vivo, aliado con Irina.

¿Mi tía?

Si, la madre de Hermione.

¿Qué pasó con ella que no me dejaron verla?

Voldemort la secuestró y sospecho que es un cebo para atraparme.

Irina nunca se aliaría con alguien para poner en peligro a Hermione.- Harry miró sorprendido la seguridad con la que la chica hablaba- ¿Por qué Hermione no despertó? ¡¿Voldemort esta vivo?!

Si, y espero vencerlo antes de que decida vengarse de mí a través de ella.

0000000000

¿El amo desea que kili le sirva algo de comer?-preguntó la chillona voz de la elfina.

No, gracias.- Desechó Sirius Black con un gesto elegante de su cabeza.

Se sirvió una copa de coñac y se desplomó en el sillón de cuero del estudio. Miró los retratos colgados de los antiguos miembros de su familia y sintió como el odio subía por sus venas. Enfadado, tiró el vaso a la chimenea, donde el alcohol se quemó rápidamente en una combustión incompleta.

Salió de su estudio, sin ganas ni de dormir ni de trabajar. Sus pies vagaron hasta llegar al altillo de la casa.

Miró la puerta de madera oscura delante suyo, recordando cuando se escondía allí de las reprimendas de su madre o cuando discutió allí con Andrómeda, quien lo intentó convencer de que no se escapase a la casa de los Potter para siempre.

También recordó la discusión fuerte que tuvo contra su padre, una de las pocas veces en las que había coincidido con Regulus.

_Flash Back_

_No puedes casarte con Irina._

_Odio decirlo, pero Sirius tiene razón._

_Antares Black miró sorprendido cuan parecidos eran sus hijos en ese momento._

_-Estoy seguro que si cancelas la boda y te retractas de las idioteces que has hecho, mamá te volverá a aceptar._

_Sirius miró a su hermano con una ceja alzada. Podrían coincidir en algo, nunca en todo._

_Puedes escaparte, te quedas unos días en la casa de París o con alguna de tus amantes y luego arreglas el embrollo que armará Marcius._

_Antares rió de lado ante la cara de indignación de Regulus Black y la de convencimiento de Sirius._

_Sirius, gracias.- rodó los ojos ante la mirada de enfado y celos de Regulus, pero no dijo nada – Se que no te llevas con la familia... y que estás en contra de Irina, pero me alegro de tener a mis dos hijos el día de mi boda._

_Yo no asistiré a tu funeral._

_Antares asintió aceptando la decisión de su hijo menor._

_Estás cometiendo un error, Irina es la amante de Voldemort._

_Te prohíbo que hables así en contra de la próxima Sra. Black._

_Prohíbeme lo que se te de la gana, eres un imbécil._

_Lo próximo que sintió Sirius fue el puño de su padre contra su mandíbula. Ni lento ni perezoso el chico le dio una patada por lo bajo, tirándolo al piso y con un pié en la camisa de seda que su padre usaba lo inmovilizó._

_Marcius no quiere este matrimonio, tú lo escuchaste._

_Me importa un comino lo que diga ese pervertido._

_En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero cometerás una idiotez. Es Irina Lefey; luché contra ella en el ataque al San Mungo._

_También luchaste con tu hermano._

_No es mi hermano, sólo comparte mi sangre._

_No tienes pruebas de que ella fuese la mortífaga que comandó eso... ¡Tiene sólo 19 años, Voldemort nunca le daría tanto poder a una mortífaga tan joven!_

_¿Sabes a ciencia cierta que es mortífaga y te casarás con ella igualmente?_

_Yo fui quien la reclutó._

_Eres una basura... Ojalá que ella por lo menos tenga cerebro y se escape de la desgracia de tenerte de marido._

_Sirius espera...-gritó Antares Black intentando que su hijo no se escapase, por segunda vez de su casa._

Después de esa discusión, las pocas veces que vio a su padre lo ignoró. Nunca respondió las múltiples cartas que su padre le mandó... De hecho ni siquiera las leyó.

Su padre estaba muerto. Había muerto sintiendo el mismo amor que él sentía por Hermione.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del ático y la oscuridad lo envolvió.

Con un movimiento de varita el lugar se iluminó y vio el gastado retrato de su padre sobre un sillón.

Parecía dormido, pero cuando la luz se acercó pareció despertarse y dijo:

-¿Sirius?

- Hola papá.

0000000000

Una luz blanquecina se colaba por los pesados cortinares de la habitación gótica donde estaba.

Hermione Granger abrió sus ojos pesadamente y sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas.

Estaba sola en la habitación, que no le recordaba a ningún lugar conocido.

Se levantó con cuidado, y agarrada de las paredes llegó a la ventana, donde vio campo verde, frío y de apariencia seca.

Veo que has despertado.

Hermione se dio vuelta, asustada por el tono frío de la voz. Buscó su varita entre su pijama, pero no la encontró.

Enfrente a ella, estaba Alexander Kashinau. El antiguo jefe de inefables.

-¿Dónde estoy?

- Confórmate con saber que estas viva...

- ¿Quién crees que eres para hablarle así a mi hija?

Irina Lefey surgió de la sombras, con una mirada fría y altiva.

No te confundas, Kashinau. En el ministerio puede que hayas estado encima de nosotras, no aquí.

Siempre seré más.

Pero el hombre no pudo continuar. Una figura surgida de la sombras y que parecía vestirlas, levantó una larga vara de madera marrón y sin decir nada, un rayo salió de ella.

El hombre se retorcía a los pies de las dos mujeres.

Hermione, mareada por recién levantarse, parecía querer vomitar al ver la cara de dolor del hombre y los fluidos que este largaba por el dolor.

Lárgate.

Vos imperiosa tronó por todo el lugar. Hermione sintió como sus músculos temblaban y su corazón latía más rápido por el miedo. Ya había escuchado esa voz antes y no la relacionaba con buenos eventos.

Irina, creo que debemos hablar.

Prefiero que esté mejor para ese momento.

Hermione no escuchó nada más. Su mente acababa de gritarle a los cuatro vientos quien era la figura encapuchada y se desmayó.

¿Sólo en shock?- dijo Irina con una muesca burlona. Sacudió su varita y puso a Hermione encima de su cama.

0000000000

¿Qué tan grave esta Sirius?

Harry Potter acababa de llegar al San Mungo, donde su padrino se encontraba en esos momentos. Tenía la tez pálida y los párpados amorronados. Su rostro tenía una fuerte mueca de dolor.

Coma etílico.- dijo Remus Lupin, con el rostro cansado.

¿Dónde lo encontraron?

En el ático, desmayado frente al retrato de su padre... Él fue quien vino a casa usando el retrato de Albus y dijo que estaba mal.

Me gustaría poder darle buenas noticias de Hermione para cuando despertase pero no creo que sea posible.

¿Nada aún?

Nada.- respondió Harry Potter- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Sólo café.- Accedió el licántropo- Y que me cuentes que pasó con la prima de Hermione.

Nada y todo- respondió el chico.- Está más loca que una cabra enfadada y a la vez me besa.

¿Y...?

Pensaba pedirle que se casara conmigo pero no creo que sea posible si Mione no está.

0000000000

Espero que no quieras volver a desmayarte. – dijo la fría voz de Voldemort.

Hermione se acababa de despertar y sentía el pánico que corría por sus venas.

Lord Voldemort, supuestamente muerto, estaba sonriente enfrente de ella... y parecía amable.

¿Qué hace usted vivo? ¡Destruimos los horrocruxes! Debería estar muerto... ¿Es que Harry nunca puede hacer algo bien?- el mago mostró una sonrisa abierta. De hecho, con ese gesto parecía poco tenebroso y Hermione le pareció vislumbrar el antiguo atractivo del hombre por un momento. Sin embargo su mente volvió a mostrarle rápidamente la forma actual del hasta ahora, mago más tenebroso y sintió como un peso muerto caía en su estómago... Había algo que su mente no entendía.

En eso podríamos estar de acuerdo. Debería estar muerto, pero ni el infierno me soporta.- Hermione abrió sus ojos, llenos de sorpresa y confusión.- ¿Lo has creído? Eres tan ingenua como tu madre.

Dudo que la ingenuidad de mi madre sea tal- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Por qué me secuestraron?

No creerías la verdadera razón- dijo el mago- es más evidente de lo que tu crees.

¿Quieren que mate a Harry?- murmuró asqueada. El mago sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

Eso sería lo mismo que pedirte el suicidio, y no me interesa. Tiene la mitad de mis poderes y por más poderosa que sea la sangre Lefey no alcanzaría para matarlo... Eso me temo, será nuevamente mi tarea.

¿Entonces...?

Quiero saber que pasó exactamente con el libro de Sibila.

No lo sé- dijo demasiado rápido. El hombre alzó una de sus cejas de modo irónico- Harry debería tenerlo... No podía respirar... No era apta para la biblioteca y... – Hermione de repente recordó la cara de su madre antes de desmayarse- ¡mi madre nos atacó en la casa Evans!

Pero Potter desapareció.

¿Esta Harry bien?

No es algo por lo que me preocupe.- pero sintió cuan importante era esa respuesta para la chica- Lo vi despierto.

¿Por qué es tan importante ese libro?-se preguntó a si misma, aunque el mago pudo escucharla.

Sibila fue una profetiza romana, y se supone que sus profecías si se cumplieron.- pero no fue Voldemort quien respondió, sino Irina.

¿Por qué nos atacaste? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Te dejaremos ir cuando tengamos el libro.

Yo no puede ver la biblioteca.- respondió la chica- En vez de libros, veía espejos.

Eso es por que no tienes sangre Evans... o no en la proporción suficiente para ver los libros.- explicó Irina- Sin embargo, sabemos que Potter si lo tendrá en su poder.

¿Y por qué no lo secuestraron a él?- preguntó con una actitud muy Slytherin.

Por que Lecter esta con él... y se que lo aprecias- dijo Irina.

¿Y ahora te interesa a quien quiero? Por favor, no seas tan cínica.

No lo soy, Hermione... Además que iba a llamar la atención y no quería eso... Descansa Hermione, no quiero que te enfermes.

¿Tenerme en cautiverio no es enfermarme?

Irina sonrió y desapareció en forma de humo al mismo tiempo que Voldemort.

Los días de Hermione, a partir de ese momento, se convirtieron en un suplicio. Estaba encerrada día y noche en su dormitorio, con una preciosa vista que no podía gozar. La ventana se abría al mediodía para ventilar y se cerraba cuando Hermione dejaba de comer.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que todas las noches, Irina iba a verla dormir, bajo la discreta pero siempre atenta mirada de Voldemort.

La situación entre los dos magos oscuros cada vez era más fría. Ambos estaban concentrados en sus planes y casi no se hablaban; sin embargo Irina captaba de vez en cuando cierto brillo cálido en la mirada del mago... Brillo que le parecía demasiado extraño ya que nunca lo había visto.

000000000

Tenemos una pista con respecto al paradero de Irina Lefey.

¿Dónde?-preguntó Sirius Black, quien guardaba reposo en su cama. Había logrado salir del coma etílico, pero aún no estaba bien. Tenía profundas ojeras a causa de sus riñones enfermos y el no saber de Hermione lo deterioraba anímicamente. Además que no podía mirar a su ahijado a la cara sin sentirse culpable. ¡Estaba minusválido, todo por su culpa!

Escocia-respondió Harry Potter, mostrándole unas fotos a su padrino –. Ya mandé a dos inefables a averiguar, sólo tenemos teorías.

000000000

Una figura encapuchada cubierta en las sombras descansaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre su hombro. Estaba bien abrigado ya que en la antigua construcción de piedra, el frío era atroz además del frío viento irlandés que corría por las montañas.

Era conocida la leyenda para los naturales del pequeño poblado cercano al castillo. Se rumoreaba que estaba encantado, otros que allí vivían míticas hadas de los cuentos y algunos, más cercanos a la realidad, que un espíritu había poseído los dominios.

Sin embargo, todo eran suposiciones. No se sabía con ciencia cierta que habitaba allí, sólo que veinti tantos años antes, la noche de las estrellas fugaces, el castillo se había iluminado de luz verde. Chorros y chorros de luz verde salían por las ventas, las puertas y chimeneas. Los animales del bosque cercano habían aparecidos muertos unos días después; sin embargo el aspecto general de las cosas seguía igual. Quizá un poco más fúnebre.

¿Te siguió?

No, esta demasiado ocupada mirando a la chica dormir.

¿Tienes el libro?

Si- dijo el hombre, sacando un pesado libro de cuero envuelto en una franela- ¿Tienes mi pasaje?

Aquí- dijo dándole un sobre – Pero no creo que lo necesites... ¡Avada Kedevra!

Igual que hacía veintitantos años, el castillo se llenó de luz verde y un aura oscura rodeó la casa.

El encapuchado sonrió y desapareció.

000000000

Sirius.- gritó Harry Potter entrando a la habitación privada de su padrino- ¡Atacaron Grimmauld!

Capítulo 14: El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad.

Víctor Hugo (1802-1885) Novelista francés.

-¿Alexander no ha vuelto?- preguntó Irina Lefey mientras bebía su taza de té.

No- respondió Tom Riddle enfrente a ella- He mandado a buscarlo, estoy seguro que algo debe de haberle sucedido... No ha respondido al llamado de la marca.

¿Has utilizado la marca?

No siempre llama a todos- corrigió el hombre, sintiendo que estaba de nuevo en los viejos tiempos donde eran maestro y discípula.- Puedo conectarme mediante la marca con quien yo quiera.

Hace unos meses, antes de ... todo – Voldemort la miró intrigado- creí haberla sentido... Tan fuerte como en los viejos tiempos.

He dejado señales de que volvería, Irina... Para más señas, mira tu mano... Tienes dos alianzas matrimoniales en vez de una.

-Uso la sortija de Antares desde hace más de veinte

años.

Me refería a la sortija de tu matrimonio muggle. Fuiste muy ocurrente para escaparte, nunca pensé que te harías pasar por muggle.

Hermione necesitaba un hogar.

No estoy criticando lo que hiciste.

Me alegro, por que estas vivo gracias a ello.

Pero en el fondo tienes culpa... Oh si, siempre la tendrás. Eres una criatura apasionante, Lefey.

Black- sonrió, sabiendo que el apellido de su antiguo marido tenía un significado sumamente fuerte para el mago oscuro. Traición y culpa.- O quizá Granger... Pero no soy Lefey. Te recuerdo que por seguir tus órdenes, mi padre me desheredó.

No te interesaba ser una Lefey.

No- sonrió- ya tenía a Antares bajo mi poder, no tenía de que preocuparme.

Llegaste a confiar ciegamente en él... Más que en mí.

Uno confía en lo que ama... Y Antares me ganó.

Y yo también.- repuso el mago con vehemencia- Lo sabes, ¿Qué hubiese sido de ti si yo no te salvaba esa noche? Estarías muerta, al igual que tu madre.

Fue Antares quien abrió las puertas de la casa Black y me hizo sentir cómoda de nuevo.

¡Por que yo le había dicho!

¿Eso crees? – sonrió triunfante, advirtiendo el poder que seguía teniendo en el mago oscuro... Lo volvía loco que alguien fuese tan parecido a él y le daba envidia ver cuan fácil había sido la vida de Irina Lefey en comparación con la suya propia.- Te recuerdo que tu trazaste tu plan económico en base de los Black cuando te enteraste que salía con él... y no te importó que no lo quisiese más, me obligaste a volver.

Siempre se te dio bien suplicar.

No tanto como a tí, Tom... ¿Entrenaban a los huérfanos en orfanato para que supiesen rogar? Lo haces de un modo maravilloso.

000000000

¨ Atacaron la casa de Sirius Black ¨

Un grupo de mortifagos sueltos parece ser el responsable de la casi destrucción de la casa Black (...)

Harry cerró el diario y con un movimiento de su mano lo quemó. Una risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tenías razón. Es demasiado previsible.

- Pero aún esta vivo, así que no lo despreciaría tanto.- sonrió Harry Potter, haciendo una seña con la mano para que su interlocutor se sentase enfrente suyo.

- Una lástima que Irina no quiera matarlo.

- Tendría que matarse para morir Voldemort y no lo veo conveniente por el momento... ¿Alguna noticia de Hermione?

- Irina la vigila día y noche.

- ¿Ya te ocupaste de Alexander?

- Definitivamente... Digamos que me cobré todas las que me hizo.- bebió su taza de café y dijo: - ¿Qué ha pasado con Sirius? Dicen que no estaba en Grimmauld.

- Esta en el San Mungo.

- ¿Lo atacaron?- preguntó nervioso y asustado. Sus rasgos maduros mostraron rápidamente una preocupación verdadera.

- No, el solito se autodestruye.- dijo el niño que vivó sonriendo con amargura. Su rostro de frunció en una mueca de dolor- Coma etílico en el San Mungo, ya despertó.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- pregunto enojado.

- Tenías que cuidarte, además aún no sabemos si Kashinau no le dijo a Voldemort o si tu ex esposa te descubrió.

- Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ocupé la mente de ese idiota que tenía por marido.

- ¿Por qué hiciste que se suicidara delante de Hermione?

- No esperaba que Hermione estuviese- dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo- Y realmente no me importa la chica.

- No se como puedes decir que amas tanto a Irina y odias a su hija.

- Ambos hechos no son contradictorios, por lo tanto pueden ser verdaderos simultáneamente- sonrió con una perfecta sonrisa-.Sin embargo no puedo decir que la chica no me interesa... Hermione tiene algo muy especial, me recuerda enormemente a su madre.

- ¿Sabes que está enamorada de Sirius, cierto?

- ¿De qué otra manera si no usaría el colgante de los Black?- dijo el hombre- Por cierto, ¿Tuviste éxito en la búsqueda de Regulus?

- No más allá de lo que te conté la última vez... Al parecer tu esposa lo ocultó de Voldemort.

- El no lo mató, Bellatrix se ocupó.- corrigió el hombre.

- Sospecho que creyó que su prima no lo mataría.

- Sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Cómo es que Dumbledore no supo todo esto?

- Lo supo- sonrió al ver la cara incrédula de héroe mágico- Pero al igual que con el tema de Sirius, no se molestó en buscar la verdad.

- ¿Sabías que Irina le mandó una carta donde decía que no tenía nada que ver con los mortifagos?

Harry vio sorprendido como los fríos ojos grises del hombre brillaban con cierta emoción y acarició inconscientemente la mano con su anillo de casado. Sabía que eso sólo lo conocías Sirius, Irina y quizá César. Pero ahora, también su interlocutor lo conocía y no había podido emocionarse.

000000000

- Hermione.- dijo Irina Lefey. Era de noche, y se había despertado inquieta, alertada por su sentido de madre. Algo funcionaba mal con su hija y no entendía que era. La chica esta durmiendo en su cama, moviéndose constantemente y de forma violenta. Además que todas sus ropas estaban sudadas y tenía un horrible color de piel.

- Corre Sirius- gritaba Hermione. Irina frunció el entrecejo sin entender- Irina está en el otro pasillo, agarra a Rowena y vete.

Irina se sentó en la butaca de enfrente y cerró los párpados con molestia. Evidentemente, Hermione no confiaba en ella... Pero había algo que la sorprendía más, ¿Quién era Rowena?

000000000

¿Despertó?-preguntó Voldemort a Irina. Ambos estaban en la habitación de la chica, preocupados por la fiebre

No, sigue igual.- respondió Irina. Por un momento estuvo a punto de comentar sobre el sueño hablado que había tenido la chica, sin embargo sentía que no debía hacerlo... que algo malo sucedería.- ¿Nada de Kashinau?

Rastree su estela hasta Irlanda pero no se nada más.- largó un suspiro - Revisamos la casa Black, y al parecer no hay nada del libro de Horatius... Evans lo debe haber escondido en otro lado.

¿La casa Potter?

0000000000

Nunca te vi tan deprimido.- dijo Sirius Black a su ahijado. Dado que la casa Black estaba en ruinas, ambos se habían mudado temporalmente a la casa Potter. En el mítico Valle de Godric.

Me siento incómodo aquí-dijo el chico-, por si fuese poco, mis pesadillas han aumentado.

¿No has intentado con pociones para dormir?- preguntó su padrino preocupado. Más allá de la permanente mueca de dolor del chico, había un rastro de agonía que no lograba entender.

No sirven- sonrió con amargura-,igual hay cosas más interesantes para hacer ahora, como reforzar los hechizos. Si atacaron Grimmauld podrán atacar el valle.

No creo que se animen... Voldemort aún recuerda su derrota y no le gusta recordar.

Pero Irina es ahora quien manda- Sirius lo miró intrigado- Y ella no tendrá reparos en atacar... Y cuando lo haga, será terrible. Veremos quien es realmente el mejor.

Nunca te escuché tan... Slytherin.

Sólo entendí que odio la manipulación.

Pero no te molesta usarla.

Al fin y al cabo, también soy un Evans.- Sirius lo apuntó con su varita.

¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde esta Harry?

Harry esta ocupado con unas reuniones, Sirius.- El animago vio ante sus ojos como el cuerpo tullido de su ahijado se transformaba en el de un hombre de cierta altura, musculatura fuerte y cabello canoso. Ojos grises enmarcados en unas gruesas pestañas y una boca fuerte que se curvó en una sonrisa comprensiva.

¿Antares?

0000000000

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en su casa, Harry Potter miraba un mapa de Reino unido y marcaba con alfileres los lugares donde los aurores atacarían. A su lado, Moody bebía su petaca y daba su acuerdo a la marcación.

Creo que aseguraremos la mayor parte de este modo y aún nos quedaran reservas.

Igual hablaré con el ministro muggle inglés y con el irlandés por las dudas.

Sr. Potter, lady Kensinton quiere hablar con usted.- Harry bebió un vaso de licor que había en la mesa y se tranquilizó. Las visitas de Liz Kensinton lo turbaban por completo.

Te dejaré solo.- dijo Moody con una sonrisa.

No, esto es más importante.

Ya me habían dicho que eras un adicto al trabajo Potter, pero antes por lo menos conseguías resultados.

Lívida y preciosa, Liz Kensinton estaba en la puerta de la sala de juntas del cuartel de aurores de Gran Bretaña. No era el lugar más indicado para decir ese comentario, pero Harry entendió que estaba enojada y que se arrepentiría más tarde.

Creo que no tienes por que estar aquí, Liz- dijo el chico.

¡Hace tres semanas que mi prima esta desaparecida y no lograste nada!

¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Que le digas a mi familia, por ejemplo... ¡Por dios, Harry... Saben que Hermione y yo somos brujas, saben de la guerra contra Voldemort, no son idiotas! Mi abuela podría ayudar, no le conviene que Hermione muera.

¿Y crees que una muggle por más poder que tenga sea capaz de detener a Voldemort e Irina Lefey juntos?

000000000

¿Papá? – la voz de Sirius Black sonó como un murmullo aterrado. Antares chasqueó su lengua, sabiendo que su hijo no confiaba en lo que veía.

Si, estoy vivo...Al menos más vivo de lo que estuve por un tiempo.- sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de hombre que se parecía más a él de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

¿Por qué no lo supe hasta ahora?

Porque no era necesario, y te podría haber puesto en peligro.

¿Por qué no intentaste ayudarme cuando fui a Azkaban?

Por que estuve casi un cuarto de siglo oculto en el mundo muggle, sin contacto con la magia, hasta que tuve que volver a Inglaterra.

¿Qué está pasando para que hayas regresado? ¿Por qué no luchaste en la segunda guerra?

No debía luchar Sirius.

Hubieses podido ayudarnos... Estuve en Azkaban 12 años y mi padre fue incapaz de ayudarme.

Tu padre no supo nada del mundo mágico hasta que sentí que mi anillo de casado con Irina ardía y se fundió en mi piel torturándome- Sirius miró sorprendido la mano lastimada de su padre. En el dedo anular de la mano izquierda había una profunda zona roja con una argolla de oro resplandeciente.

¿Volviste sólo por ella?

No- Sirius alzó una ceja, sin terminar de creerlo- Irina es muy importante para mí, pero no olvido que fue mortífaga y que no le importó estar oculta con Voldemort mientras yo estaba desesperado buscándola en el San Mungo, creyendo que estaba muerta.

¿La piensas matar? Te aviso que hay fila para ello.

Me enteré de lo que le hizo a Hermione.

¿La conoces?

Mucho,- dijo con tono abatido- y lamentablemente sé que su padre no tendrá reparos en matarla con tal de conseguir el libro de Sibila.

¿Qué sabes tú de ello? ¿Fuiste tu quién atacó la casa Black?

No, fue Irina. Se poco del libro, sólo que Horatius lo usó muchísimo, completándolo... Creo que cada Evans tiene una especie de deber hacia con él, de completarlo con lo que descubren o lo más importante que pueda llegar a ayudar a su familia en algún momento.

¿Por qué la casa lastimó a Harry?

No estoy seguro- dijo el hombre dejando caer sus elegantes hombros- creo que es por que reconoció gran escencia Potter en él.

¿Qué es eso de que tus pesadillas aumentaron? Digo, las de Harry.- se corrigió Sirius a tiempo.

Harry no quiere decirte que por culpa de su magia inconstante tiene pesadillas, esta en peligro hasta que Voldemort e Irina mueran.

¡¿Esta vivo?! ¿Por qué no murió?-preguntó Sirius.

Por que tenía un horrocrux que nadie pensó.

¿Algún elemento de los fundadores?

No, Irina.

0000000000

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Irina tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hija con educación. La muchacha, que estaba mirando por la ventana con cara triste, se dio vuelta y la miró interrogante.

-¿Sucede algo o es que ya se aburrieron de mí y me dejarán regresar a mi vida?

- Tom se acaba de ir y quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué? ¿De los muggles que matabas cuando tenías mi edad o de Antares Black y tus divertidísimos amantes?

- De tus pesadillas- respondió, apretando los dientes con rabia. No le gustaba que su propia hija le hablase de esa forma por más apropiada que fuese.

- ¿Qué con ellas? Hechiza el cuarto si te molestan mis gritos o dame una poción

- Te desperté a la noche cuando estabas soñando... Al parecer creías que te iba a atacar, y le decías a Sirius que corriese y protegiese a Rowena.

- ¿Te sorprende que crea que intentarás atacarme o que sueñe que en algún momento saldré de aquí?

- Me sorprende que te preocupase más que Sirius y esa tal Rowena saliesen que protegerte de mí.

- No me interesa morir si a eso te refieres y no quiero ver morir a la gente que aprecio.

- A Sirius lo amas, no lo aprecias- corrigió con tacto-; pero estoy intrigada en Rowena.

- No se quien es si a eso te refieres... No creo que sea alguien importante en tus planes para matar a la mitad de la humanidad.

Irina sonrió con sorna y besó la frente de Hermione antes de desaparecer.

00000000

-¿No crees que haya una oportunidad para detener a Irina?

- La oportunidad que se me ocurre es poco probable.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Kashinau captó una conversación para mí.

-¿Tu secuestraste a Kashinau?

- Nadie lo secuestró, fingió su secuestro por que si no, no se entendería que no tenía el libro de Sibila. Cuando Harry regresó de la casa Evans, César se lo dio a Alexander. Y Alexander no lo destruyó, fingió su secuestro; su objetivo era ir y dárselo a Voldemort.

-¿Y quién tiene el libro ahora?

-Yo- respondió Antares con naturalidad- Pero el libro no servirá. Sólo se abre con sangre Evans.

-Y Harry no resistió la casa.

-Exacto- sonrió el padre al hijo- No hay nadie que pueda leerlo; sin embargo sospecho que Irina, siempre interesada en la sangre, debe tener un haz bajo la manga y tomó un poco de su sangre.

- ¿Entonces es cuestión de tiempo a que gane?

-No, es cuestión de tiempo que la desestabilicen... Cada cierto tiempo, se producen personalidades que concentran poder, y cada otro cierto tiempo, sus antagonistas. Es cuestión de tiempo a que Irina y Voldemort caigan. Quizá Harry logre desestabilizar a Voldemort, pero Irina está esperando aún... Su antagonista será igual que ella, tanto que quizá no sea ninguna diferencia al fin y al cabo.

Se produjo un silencio profundo, y ambos se miraron. Sabían o intuían que una parte de sus respuestas sería más allá de lo esperado.

-Hay una forma de cambiarlo- murmuró Sirius- Hermione lo hizo para salvarme.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó confundido.

- En el tiempo... Tengo que evitar que Irina secuestre a Hermione.

-Pero"gracias" a eso, los aurores se percataron de que Voldemort seguía vivo.

-Haré que se percaten- sonrió de lado, acentuando su parecido con su interlocutor.

0000000000

-¿Voldemort se unió a mi tía?

- Creo que siempre estuvieron unidos, de una manera u otra, uno no puede vivir sin el otro.

-¿Cómo los detendrás?

- No se- reconoció abatido- Ya no tengo ninguna pista confiable sobre la cual actuar.

-Escapemos- dijo Liz- Ven conmigo a París, escondámoslos. Seamos muggles, lo que sea necesario para que no nos encuentren.

-No puedo Liz. Nunca viviremos tranquilos si no detengo a Voldemort.

-¡Deja de una maldita vez de ponerlo antes que todo, Harry!-el ojiverde la miró y negó, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho.

- No puedo simplemente olvidar que no existe, Liz- gritó con la misma intensidad- El fue quien mató a mis padres.

- ¿Y crees que tus padres querrían verte convertido en un infeliz? ¡Hay cosas por la que vale la pena dejar todo! ¿Por qué no pude ser una de ellas?- dijo llorando, entendiendo que Harry siempre la dejaría en un segundo plano.- Te estás convirtiendo en él, Harry- el chico sintió otra puntada en su corazón- Cuando tienes poder muestras como eres, y no me gusta el Harry que veo. Actúas como lo que intentaste combatir, ¿O es necesario recordarte el famoso "Ejército de Dumbledore"? Tú sabes que la clave es no tener miedo para detener algo, y ocultando el nuevo regreso de Voldemort, quieres ocultar tus errores. Y provocas miedo, miedo que utilizas para ganar poder; dime Harry, ¿En que te diferencias de él?


	14. Interludio

Truth Takes Time

Interludio

Los días pasaban. La comunidad mágica y la muggle seguían sin conocer el regreso de Voldemort, aunque la población mágica susurraba inquieta que algo estaba cambiado. Había un espectro oscuro en el Callejón Diagon; la gente tenía un estado de alerta natural, volvían a proteger sus casas con hechizos y no permitían que los niños volasen muy lejos. Pero no sabían el porque. Había un sentimiento general de inquietud, una parte de la naturaleza mágica de aquella gente recordaba los momentos previos al retorno del innombrable y de la segunda guerra.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter persistía en que no era necesario decir a la gente la noticia. Como bien había predicho Liz Kensinton, se estaba convirtiendo en aquello que quería destruir. Su carácter era prácticamente ermitaño, si no lo conociesen, pensarían que era autista. Trabajaba todos los días, marcando y desmarcando posiciones en los mapas, gritando órdenes (Algunas veces contradictorias a los aurores) y promoviendo leyes más duras para los enjuiciados. Pero a diferencia de Bartemius Crouch, insistía en que hubiese juicio para todo. Quizá era una mera formalidad, pero nadie iba a Azkaban sin haber pasado por un exhaustivo interrogatorio con veritasserum y legerimancia. Había reforzado la seguridad de la prisión mágica y, sin que la comunidad mágica lo supiese, la mayoría de los mortífagos estaban sin alma. Solo vivían por que cumplían sus funciones vitales, cada vez más decadentes. Harry Potter había aprendido algo de su experiencia con Voldemort y era que cuanto más solo estuviese su contrincante, más fácil sería vencerlo.

Por orden del ministerio, Hogwarts enseñaba con profundidad las guerras de Voldemort. El nivel de los T.I.M.O.S. y de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. había aumentado considerablemente, pese a las quejas de los alumnos. Los padres se preguntaban en susurros que sucedía; pero ninguno se atrevía a levantar la voz contra el implacable Harry Potter, vice ministro de magia, jefe de seguridad mágica y héroe de guerra.

Por su parte, Sirius Black consideraba que la situación no era para alarmarse tanto como su ahijado pensaba. En secreto, había ido a la casa Granger en Gales y había leído todos los apuntes de Hermione sobre manipulación del tiempo. Al parecer la chica había hecho una exhaustiva investigación que el hombre descubrió por casualidad; pero que lo ayudaba enormemente. En teoría, podría manipular el tiempo y el espacio. De ese modo, Hermione nunca sería secuestrada por Irina, quizá salvase a Harry de la oscuridad que lo consumía y con un poco de suerte, se librarían de Irina.

La investigación de Hermione había empezado cuando la chica estaba en tercer año. Parecía que el tema del giratiempo la había intrigado bastante luego de salvar a Sirius y durante el verano del mundial, había investigado secretamente. La investigación luego no seguía durante su quinto curso, pero si durante el verano de quinto a sexto. El animago se sorprendió de ver que Hermione creía que si manipulaba el tiempo, podría evitar entre otras cosas la "pequeña aventurilla del velo", ya que todos los márgenes de los cuadernos prolijamente guardados en una caja bajo una tabla suelta en la casa Granger, había diferentes cálculos aritméticos y en todos aparecía el día de la batalla del ministerio y congruente "muerte" de Sirius Black.

Lamentablemente, no había proseguido sus investigaciones. Las últimas anotaciones databan de mediados de séptimo año de Hogwarts, periodo en el que el velo devolvió a Sirius Black con un aspecto más jovial que antes pero con una mentalidad mucho más madura.

Si bien no contaba con la brillante mente de Hermione, la chica había anotado prolijamente todos los libros de donde había sacado información. Había pasado esos dos meses leyendo y leyendo sobre el tema sin que Antares ni Harry sospechasen.

Pero ahora llegaba a una encrucijada. Quería corroborar todos los datos que tenía con alguien experto en el tema... Y las únicas personas que podían saberlo eran los inefables de investigación.

Su proyecto era secreto. Si César se enteraba que quería hacer se lo impediría; era responsable del departamento de misterios y pensaba permanecer en el cargo durante un cierto tiempo, lo que significaba que no podía dejar escapar información sobre las investigaciones. Por otra parte, César quizá lo ayudaría si ese significase un objetivo tan ambicioso como el que Sirius tenía.

Todo era cuestión de suerte, ¿Y que mejor que darle un incentivo a la suerte?

César, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Sirius Black, quien había tenido una mañana formidable gracias a la poción de la suerte.

Bien, un tanto apurado por culpa de tu ahijado.

Lamentablemente se parece cada vez más a Crouch, ¿No?

No me gusta decirlo de esa manera, pero es muy parecido- dijo el jefe de inefables- ¿Tienes tiempo en el almuerzo? Quiero mostrarte un par de papeles con respecto al caso del castillo "embrujado" de Irlanda.

¿Ya saben quien fue el asesino de Kashinau?-preguntó Sirius con su excelente voz inocente, de quien no sabe absolutamente nada del tema. No podía decir que el asesino de Kashinau era su padre, eso daría unos cuantos dolores de cabeza y Harry se vería en problemas. Habían destruido el libro de Sibila, tras el acuerdo que su padre con Harry. Sirius, mientras tanto, fingía no saber nada de su padre más allá de su muerte hace unos veintitantos años. Le dolía profundamente que Harry, por quien había padecido el velo, no le dijese nada; pero tampoco podía recriminarle mucho. Seguía sintiendo culpa por el estado físico de su ahijado y ahora, le ocultaba sus investigaciones sobre el tiempo y no había hablado con él sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a Hermione. Por otra parte, sentía que Harry le recriminaba algo, aunque no supiese que era exactamente.

No, suponemos que fue alguien enviado por Irina; pero solo son suposiciones- explicó el inefable- Te espero en la cafetería para almorzar.

00000000000

¿Qué averiguaste?-preguntó Harry Potter a Antares Black. Ambos estaban en una construcción abandonada en las afueras de Londres. El lugar tenía un aspecto sucio, acompañado por el mal olor que provenía del basurero cercano.

Irina se contactó con Horatius Evans.

¿No se suponía que Dumbledore lo había matado o que estaba "fuera de competencia"?

Irina debe haberle dado algo muy impresionante para que reaccionarse. Se por experiencia que no se lleva con los Evans, estoy seguro que fue su última oportunidad.

Se llevaba con mi madre, ¿No?

Se llevó con tu madre cuando supo que espiaba para Dumbledore, le pasaba información a Lily que de otra forma nunca hubiesen podido obtener.

No puedo creer que Irina sea "inocente".

No lo es- aclaró Antares, molesto de ser mal interpretado-Pero creo que hubo un par de momentos en los que Irina sintió que la situación se le iba de las manos y ayudó a la Orden.

¿No te aceptas como la causa, no?

Irina me usó, no me quiso- dijo con voz sombría-No creo que te hayas arriesgado a salir de la protección del ministerio para discutir mis aventuras.

No, claro que no- negó sonriendo de lado- Te llamé por que tuve suerte con mi búsqueda.

¿Regulus está vivo?

Si- asintió el chico- Se ocultó en Tennesse. Hablé con un par de amigos del otro lado del charco y podrás ir a verlo si deseas. No sabe nada, cree que todos compraron su charada de rompedor de hechizos de Gringrotts.

¿En Tennesse?-preguntó Antares Black sorprendido- ¿Irina no intentó contactarlo, no?

Hasta ahora nadie sabe nada de él. Para el ministerio, la Órden del Fénix y los mortifagos de Azkaban está muerto, ¿Qué significa que esté en Tennesse?

Es un foco de magos oscuros en Estados Unidos. La mayoría de las familias sangre puras del país viven allí, y también algunos mortifagos.

¿No creerás que...?

Nunca subestimes a Regulus, yo lo hice y no terminé bien.

Sin más, Antares dio una palmada de agradecimiento a Harry y desapareció. Segundos después Harry hizo lo mismo.

000000000

- No puedo creer como Irina sigue escapándosenos- dijo Sirius Black mientras bebía su copa de vino durante el almuerzo. César Lecter tragó el bocado de salmón que masticaba y bebió un trago de agua mineral, y luego sonrió de lado.

-Yo no puedo creer que Hermione no haya logrado huir en este tiempo.

-Conociendo a Irina, escaparse debe ser imposible.- dijo Sirius- ¿Dónde tienes las carpetas del caso? Quiero adjuntarlas antes que a Refus le regrese la locura de los archivos.

César Lecter, sin sospechar absolutamente nada asintió comprensivo. Sabía que Refus exigía más y más de sus colaboradores, y dado que no se llevaba precisamente bien con Sirius; entendía como debía ser la presión.

Salieron de la cafetería del ministerio y descendieron por el ascensor privado que comunicaba directamente con el departamento de misterios.

Sirius sintió un peso caer cuando caminó el Hall. Recordó cuando luchó al lado de su ahijado y cuando salió del velo. Recordó el frío y la paz de su estadía en "el otro lado". Sin embargo, el recuerdo que golpeaba su memoria con violencia era ese mismo Hall, caminarlo de la mano de su padre cuando era pequeño o jugando una partida de globosten con Regulus.

-¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos para nuestra primera misión?-preguntó César, sin saber por que su amigo tenía la mirada perdida.

-Si.-respondió- También recuerdo cuando le arrojé la credencial a mi padre y como intenté que mi hermano se uniese a las filas del ministerio.

-¿Alguna vez te mostré la sala de tu padre?

-¿Tenía despacho aquí? Yo solo conocí el del primer piso.

-Ese era el de su fachada, realmente trabajaba aquí- dijo el inefable, sin percatarse la mirada de envidia del animago- Antares era un erudito de los cambios espaciales.

-¿desaparición? Yo pensaba que trabajaba en campo, bueno...realmente no se nada de mi padre-reconoció.

-A todos nos ocultaron algo, Sirius- dijo comprendiendo el malestar del animago.

Abrió una de las puertas giratorias y con seguridad entró a una sala que tenía una campana en el techo.

"petrifícalo" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Sirius. La poción de la suerte le indicaba como tenía que actuar para conseguir información.

Con suma delicadeza, sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento pequeño. César Lecter cayó desprevenido sin darse cuenta de nada.

Con rapidez, el animago caminó hasta el final de la sala donde había un enorme archivero con diferentes títulos.

"Usa la mano de César"

Obedeciendo lo que la poción le decía, levitó el cuerpo de su amigo y lo acercó al archivero. Tomó la mano del hombre y cuando contactó con la madera del mueble, este rápidamente brilló y mostró un teclado con una pantalla plana de cristal líquido.

Tema a buscar: construcción de giratiempos a nivel mensual

La pantalla mostró un "Espere por favor". Al segundo, un cajón se abrió y Sirius vio tres libros con ese título, uno de ellos bajo la autoría de su padre.

Minimizó los libros rápidamente y sin dejar huellas de sus acciones, despertó a César.

-¿Estás bien? Vamos al San Mungo... Te desmayaste.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me ibas a mostrar algo en relación a mi padre y te desmayaste.

- Me duele la cabeza.

-Hay un olor fuerte, ¿No?

- Estamos cerca del laboratorio de pociones, creo que a eso se debe... Acompáñame a la oficina que me tomaré una poción para la migraña.

0000000000

Irina Lefey nunca había estado tan nerviosa como en esos últimos días.

Hermione parecía estar en una especie de trance. Se alimentaba y se levantaba solo para ducharse; aparte de eso contemplaba el campo desde su ventana y no reaccionaba bajo ningún estímulo. Al principio pensó que era una forma de protesta, pero al pasar los días vio que el estado parecía permanente. Se sentaba en su cama y miraba por la venta hasta que el sol caía. Algunas veces tarareaba algo parecido a una canción infantil y otras solamente secaba el discreto par de lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas.

Acostumbrada a la faceta hiperactiva de Hermione, Irina no sabía como reaccionar. No parecía su hija, parecía Alice Longbotton luego del ataque de Bellatrix; un cuerpo sin alma. Sabía que la chica no había sido torturada por ningún hechizo oscuro, pero su comportamiento respondía a una maldición.

Por las noches, la situación no era muy diferente. Hermione permanecía sentada o simplemente acostada boca arriba mirando la nada. Cuando cerraba sus párpados, y finalmente se dormía; las pesadillas o sueños volvían a ella. Irina se había cansado de preguntarle a Hermione quien era Rowena. La chica en realidad no lo sabía y al parecer sus sueños no quedaban en su memoria; así que era inútil practicar oclumencia.

Por si fuera poco, Voldemort había comenzado a extrañarse del comportamiento de Hermione. Irina lo había encontrado un par de veces mirándola con extrañeza, como si la chica fuese un difícil libro de genealogía que el hombre no comprendía.

Se suponía que luego de tanto tiempo secuestrada, en algún momento intentaría establecer algún lazo comunicativo con ellos, pero no. Hermione era muda como una roca, excepto cuando no controlaba su mente y soñaba.

Era el mediodía, el sol brillaba alto y fuerte.

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, mirando el campo. Cada tanto marcaba un ritmo con sus palmas y sonreía. Parecida concentrada en algo.

Irina dejó la bandeja con comida delante de su hija, quien pareció no verla. Era como si Hermione fuese la actuante en una memoria de un pensadero, que no viese a sus observadores.

Colocó el vaso de jugo de calabaza en la mesita de luz y se dio media vuelta, se sentía incómoda sin poder hacer nada con su hija. Sentía que la situación la desbordaba que no había control.

Hermione seguía mirando por la ventana, con la vista fija en algún lugar del paisaje.

¿Es 23 de diciembre, no?- dijo su voz. Áspera y lejana sonó a los oídos de Irina. La mujer rápidamente miró a su hija, y sonrió contenta, creyendo que era una mejoría.

Si, ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Por qué no hablabas?

¿Son las doce y cuarenta, no?-volvió a preguntar la chica, sin quitar la mirada de la venta. Irina se movió adelante de ella, quitándole la vista, pero Hermione no respondió. No se movió, seguía igual. Como si Irina no estuviese allí.

¿Cómo lo sabes si no hay ningún reloj aquí?-preguntó intrigada por la precisión temporal de la chica.

Es mi hora, hasta luego Irina.- dijo sin más. Ante la atónita mirada de la estratega de los mortifagos y antigua condesa consorte de Granger, Hermione Granger pareció desaparecer en forma de vapor cálido y transparente. Inmediatamente vio que todo temblaba y se convertía en negro.

Una realidad había terminado para comenzar otra.


	15. 2º parte: Cap 1

Capítulo 1: Asuntos de tiempo

Capítulo 1: Asuntos de tiempo.

Sabía que podrías hacerlo, Sirius.- dijo Hermione Granger, abrazando al animago con fuerza. EL animago la miró de manera confundida sin entender que pasaba

¿Hermione? ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

Eso creo.- respondió la chica, deseosa de sentir los labios del animago tras "dos meses" de secuestro.

¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó el animago confundido.

Más o menos, mi madre me mantuvo secues...-vio la cara de confusión del hombre-¿Qué día es hoy?

21 de marzo.- respondió Sirius.

Creo que tengo que "explicarme" un par de cosas, ¿No?- sonrió Sirius Black abrazando a Hermione Granger. Ante la sorpresa del animago, una copia suya entró por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Lo lograste cariño, sabía que podrías.

¿No creen que necesitan explicarme un par de cosas?-preguntó el primer Sirius. Hermione miró a ambos animagos y sonrió.

¿Cómo crees que haremos para explicárselo a todos?

No hay necesidad.- sonrió el Sirius Black contemporáneo a Hermione. Su copia los miró intrigado y lentamente comenzó a desaparecer- Tu copia debe de haber hecho lo mismo, ¿Qué estabas haciendo el 21 de marzo a las cuatro y media de la tarde?

Ese fue el día que me promovieron a agente de campo-dijo Hermione rápidamente- Tengo que estar en el ministerio en diez minutos... Debo cambiarme- dijo mirando su aspecto.

Aún vives con Ron- dijo Sirius- Córtale hoy a la noche y ven- dijo besándole el cuello.

Lo haré lo más rápido posible- respondió besando al animago. Tras un par de caricias desapareció.

0000000000

Hermione Granger apareció en la entrada del departamento de misterios vistiendo unos vaqueros y una sencilla blusa blanca. Su aspecto era mejor que el que había tenido su "otro" yo hacía unos meses, pero lamentaba no haber comprado ropa más adecuada en ese entonces. No importaba, esta allí. Fingiría que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, se emocionaría igual que la primera vez y luego iría a Grimmauld con Sirius... Pero en el medio sería interesante cortar con Ron.

Buenas Tardes- saludaron los altos directivos del Ministerio. Hermione y su jefe, César Lecter, respondieron el saludo de la misma manera- Los citamos para informarles de la nueva situación que requiere un entrenamiento de campo para la agente Granger- Hermione fingió sorpresa y abrió su boca ligeramente fingiendo no entender que sucedía.

¿Agente de campo?-preguntó César Lecter sorprendido, con cierto orgullo de su pupila. Hermione sonrió al ver a su antiguo compañero de trabajo. ¡Cuanto había extrañado a César!

Si, usted se encargará de entrenarla- dijo el jefe de inefables-, tenemos un par de problemas... Hay un nuevo foco que esta nucleando a los siervos más próximos de Voldemort que quedaron libres.-

Hermione apretó fuertemente los dedos de sus pies y siguió con su absoluta cara neutra. No podía levantarse allí mismo y lanzarle un crucio por haber colaborado en un futuro a modificar, en su secuestro y apoyar a Voldemort. Sonrió irónica por dentro, el verdadero siervo de Voldemort estaba enfrente suyo y no podía atraparlo.

Les pasó una carpeta y Hermione miró la cara de su antiguo compañero de clases, Draco Malfoy.

-Usted es la persona indicada dado que conoce a la mayoría de ellos desde hace tiempo.

¿No me reconocerán?-preguntó fingiendo temor. Recordaba la adrenalina que había sentido la primera vez que había visto esas carpetas y la felicidad por haber sido promovida a agente de campo.

No... Irá camuflada... Tendrá entrenamiento de un mes y luego se le asignará la misión de modo formal... Desde mañana ya disfrutará de su ascenso...- el hombre sonrió en una extraña mueca- Espero que no nos decepcione.

"No te preocupes, no te decepcionaré. Aplicaré en ti todo lo que aprendí" pensó con amargura, sin embargo respondió:

Muchas gracias.- dijo Hermione con educación, suprimiendo sus ganas de dar brinquitos de felicidad.

Esperamos mucho de usted... Nos alegra ver que no nos defraudó hasta ahora.- dijo el ministro estrechando su mano con la de ella- Lecter, por favor muéstrele la nueva oficina a la chica.

El pelinegro sonrió y asintió; abriendo la puerta para que Hermione pasase delante de él.

Hermione contuvo las ganas de abrazar a su compañero de trabajo y de contarle todo lo sucedido.

000000000

Cuando se sentó en la confitería del ministerio durante el medio segundo que les concedían a los inefables para tomar un té; recordó que en su pasado ni bien había sido promovida había ido a su madre. ¡Como odiaba la traición de Irina! Sin lugar a dudas, había sido lo peor de todo lo sucedido en ese año.

Bebió su té y se tranquilizó mediante un par de ejercicios de respiración. Lo bueno del secuestro es que había descansado luego de intentar luchar los primeros días, ahora solo restaba utilizar todas esas energías guardadas y modificar su futuro.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino que tenía en su campera y vio que era una de las notas que Ron acostumbraba a dejarle en sus primeros tiempos de noviazgo.

"Hola princesa, te quiero"

Estrujó el papel con fuerza. Cuantas mentiras había tomado como verdad, siempre querría a Ron como amigo; pero nunca podría volver a tener la confianza de sus años en Hogwarts.

Tomó el pequeño vasito de agua que le habían dejado al lado de su taza y vio que Harry acababa de entrar en la cafetería.

¿Debía decirle o no la verdad? Luego de lo de Odessa había sentido ligeramente más separada de Harry, sabía que no era su exclusiva culpa ya que el chico también había ido cambiando, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo hubiese sido más fácil con la verdad. Tenía la oportunidad de mejorar las cosas, debía hacerlo.

-Harry-saludó con un abrazo al auror. El chico la estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Cómo está mi bruja favorita?

- Bien- sonrió. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! Sentía que por su culpa y sus ganas de ganarle a Irina, le debía la verdad- ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Todo el que necesite mi hermanita.

- Te veo hoy en Grimmauld.

-¿Vendrás a comer?

-Digamos que por un tiempo me mudaré allí para evitar problemas- sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad del chico.

- ¡Sirius no me dijo nada! ...¿Te has peleado con Ron?

- Necesitamos un tiempo libre y le pregunté a Sirius hace un ratito.

-¿Lo has visto? Me dijo que estaría en Grimmauld. Hoy regresaba de Moscú.

- Hablé por red Floo- inventó. Sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y decidió no perder tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos.

0000000000

-Hola cariño, llegaste temprano- dijo un azoradísimo Ronald Weasley, luciendo su arrugada y olorosa camiseta de hace tres días.

- Hola- miró el piso, no sabía como decirle todo, pero era necesario- Creo que debemos hablar.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo con seriedad el chico- pero esperaba hacerlo en otro momento.

-No lo posterguemos más- tomó aire y dijo:- Quiero terminar lo nuestro de una vez... No tiene sentido que sigamos en esto.

Silencio. Hermione levantó su mirada y vio los brillantes ojos del pelirrojo, sintió lástima por un momento.

-¿Es por tu madre? ¿Ha vuelto a insistirte?

-Creedme, no tiene que ver en esto- "es lo único de lo que no puedo culparla" pensó Hermione son cierta amargura- Creo que necesitamos un tiempo libre para aclarar ideas.

-¿Es por que me echaron del equipo? Ginny siempre dijo que eras una...

-Ron, no me interesa lo que dijo Ginny- lo cortó molesta- Quiero ponerle un fin a esto por que siento que ambos perdemos tiempo.

-¿Qué tiempo pierdes si estás al lado de quien quieres?

-¡¿No entiendes que no quiero estar contigo?!

Enfadada, se dio vuelta y entró a su habitación. Con un par de movimientos de varita, juntó toda su ropa, libros y objetos personales dentro de su espacioso baúl.

-¿Dónde piensas vivir?

-Me quedaré con Harry y Sirius un tiempo.

-El departamento...

-Es tuyo. No quiero nada.

-Tu madre te ayudó a comprarlo.

- No te preocupes, con ella ya arreglaré cuentas- dijo Hermione, más para ella que para él- Lamento que no funcionase. Espero que seas feliz con Lavander.

Ante la estupefacta mirada del pelirrojo, desapareció.

0000000000

- Llegué.- anunció Hermione Granger contenta de estar en la casa de sus amigos. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y sintió como su cabeza descansaba cómodamente en el mullido pecho del animago.

-Te quiero.

-Me lo dijiste.-sonrió la chica, dándose vuelta y besándole el cuello- A la que le faltó tiempo para decírtelo fue a mí.

-¿Me lo dirías?

-Te amo- dijo Hermione-, y pienso arreglar lo que sea necesario para estar contigo por mucho tiempo.

-No me conformo, me gustaría que fuese para siempre.

- Puede ser- dijo la castaña, besándolo nuevamente-, ayúdame con el baúl; quiero darme una ducha y dormir.

-¿Me estás invitando?

-No- el animago frunció el ceño ante la respuesta- te estoy diciendo que harás.

Con una sonrisa, hizo un movimiento de varita y e baúl de ella levitó escalera arriba mientras Hermione subía en brazos del animago, entretenida con el cuello de este.

0000000000

En Gales, Irina Lefey miraba el álbum de fotos ajena a todo lo que había sucedido con Hermione. Al contrario que Hermione y Sirius, ella no había sido reemplazada por una versión suya.

Dio un sorbo a su té y giró la hoja del álbum, sin embargo un dolor que provenía del hueso y quemaba toda su carne del brazo, la hizo tirar la taza y el álbum. Conteniendo un aullido de dolor, corrió la manga de su camisa de lino blanca y vio la marca tenebrosa. Fuerte, oscura y tortuosa.

¿Qué significa aquello? Sintió el repentino deseo de saber como estaba su hija, y la obligación de advertirle a Harry.

000000000

El conde George Granger salió de la ducha de su habitación. Era medianoche aproximadamente, pero no podía dormir.

Su esposa se revolvía inquieta en su cama, gemía y murmuraba "es imposible, estás muerto"

Miró su reflejo en el espejo empañado del baño, pero por primera vez en su vida no se vio a si mismo. Un hombre moreno, alto y de increíbles ojos azulinos grisáceos le devolvió el reflejo. Tenía cabello prolijamente peinado y una sonrisa blanca perfecta. George Granger se dio vuelta y no vio a nadie, negó con la cabeza, creyendo que era producto de su cansancio. Sin embargo cuando volvió a mirar el reflejo del vidrio vio que el hombre seguía allí; y estaba saliendo del espejo.

Lentamente, mezclándose con el vapor de la ducha, el reflejo fue desapareciendo del espejo y entrando en cada bocanada de aire ahogado que George Granger daba. Luego de unos segundos, la sensación asfixiante terminó y el hombre se miró en el espejo. El reflejo que este le devolvió fue el de un hombre fornido, de pelo castaño, piel blanca y sonrisa amable. Sin embargo, tenía otro brillo en sus ojos. Sonriendo de lado, salió del baño y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Irina Lefey seguía teniendo sus sueños/pesadillas. Con una sonrisa tierna, el hombre se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja. Irina pareció tranquilizarse y sonrió.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y se estiró en su acostumbrado lado izquierdo, con una mueca de relax pocas veces vista en su cara. El hombre sonrió con ternura al verla y entró a la cama. Se tapó y cuidó que ella también estuviese cubierta. El camisón largo de raso no parecía muy abrigado por más sensual que le quedase. Cuidando de quedar cerca de ella, la abrazó y puso la cabeza de la mujer en su pecho. Tras unos segundos así, durmió profundamente.

Irina Lefey abrió sus redondos y brillosos ojos, distinguibles incluso en la oscuridad.

Te extraño Ants.

00000 0000

-Estoy contento de que estés en casa, Mione- dijo Harry Potter, abrazando a la castaña. La chica sonrió. Su piel resplandecía y sus ojos brillaban de modo especial. Sirius Black, aún sentado en la mesa sonrió al ver esa muestra de cariño fraternal. Estaba contento de que su "arreglo" temporal hubiese salido como le era deseado y mucho más que Hermione estuviese ahora allí. Sin embargo, si eso fuese posible, una alegría mayor lo inundó al escuchar como su ahijado se refería a Grimmauld Place como "casa". Pensar que para él, esa había sido su prisión de niño y de adolescente; sin embargo escuchar que el hijo de su mejor amigo, el chico que casi se convertía en un monstruo por la carga de responsabilidades que se le habían acumulado y resolvía las cosas del modo más discutible posible, se refiriese a ese lugar como "casa", lo hizo sentir realmente en ella. No necesitaba nada más, tenía a su Hermione, y a Harry con él. Remus estaba vivo y feliz con Nymphandora e Irina Lefey aún no había salido a la luz. Deseó por un momento que las cosas fuesen eternamente así.

Del otro lado del la isla, en Gales, Antares Black deseó que las cosas también fuesen eternamente de ese modo. No había descansado tanto en años; tener a Irina entre sus brazos era realmente paz.

Sin embargo, en un lugar lejano de aquellos dos puntos de Reino Unido, el jefe de inteligencia británica mágica brindaba con una copa de champagne. Había logrado lo que quería, con el apoyo del no muerto Lord Voldemort, poco a poco podría ir ganando poder y en poco tiempo, tendría el poder absoluto del ministerio.

Pero claro, no consideró que eso se oponía precisamente a los deseos de con quien brindaba. En los conflictos de intereses, uno lamentablemente sale perdiendo; y era cuestión de tiempo para ver al ganador.

Simultáneamente a todo lo que acontecía en Reino Unido, un hombre llamado Cygnus Black cerraba la puerta de la habitación de su hijo con cuidado. Le encantaba ver a su niño dormir, pero no compartía el mismo gusto por despertarse a cambiar pañales.

-¿Vienes a la cama?-preguntó una mujer con tono americano. Era delgada, rubia y con rasgos agradables.

-Ya voy preciosa.- respondió mientras bajaba con paso acelerado a la cocina. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y puso debajo de ella la marca tenebrosa que quemaba de manera muy dolorosa, casi tortuosa. Sintió miedo, ¿Por qué justo ahora volvía a sentir ese dolor? NO era justo, tenía su familia, no quería perderlos por sus idioteces del pasado. Intentando no darle más importancia de la que realmente tenía, el hombre subió a la cama, abrazó a su mujer y deseó que el dolor fuese solo parte de un sueño amargo. La vida.


	16. 2ª parte: Cap2

Capítulo 2

César, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó educadamente Hermione Granger golpeando la puerta del despacho del inefable. Eran las 7 de la mañana y Hermione Granger estaba en la oficina de inefables con su café en mano.

Pasa-respondió con su habitual tono seco-¿Algún problema?

¿Guardarías un secreto?-preguntó, sabiendo que si bien en ese momento no eran tan cercanos como lo serían más adelante, podía confiar plenamente en él.

Sí-respondió intrigado- ¿Hace falta una promesa inquebrantable o piensas decirme que sucede?

Es bastante increíble, así que aquí tienes veritasserum- el hombre la miró con una ceja alzada den gesto irónico- pero primer debo Hablar, ¿no?

Empieza- indicó señalando el asiento.

Soy hija de Irina Lefey. Al parecer mi madre tuvo un romance con mi padre cuando estaba casada con Antares Black.

¿Qué sabes de eso?

Lo que te estoy diciendo. Hay algo más importante; mi madre esta juntando seguidores de nuevo, entre ellos varios miembros del ministerio.

¿Tienes pruebas?

Utiliza el veritasserum- el hombre miró sorprendido la decisión con la que la chica hablaba-, pero creo que es más importante que te diga todo de una vez por todas.

¿Algún nombre significativo?

Alex...- no continuó por que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el corredor- Como te decía, conseguí entradas para ver el partido de los Tornados.

César la miró confundido, pero comprendió por que había cambiado de tema tan rápidamente al ver entrar a su oficina a Kashinau. El hombre vestía una elegante túnica de terciopelo negro que lo hacía lucir más pálido que nunca. Por su fuese poco, tenía unas profundas bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

Buenos días- saludó Hermione respetuosamente al hombre, conteniendo sus ganas de borrarle la sonrisilla de la cara a basa de patadas.

Buenos días a ambos, ¿Cómo están?

Bien- respondió César Lecter con tono seco, habitual en él-, ¿Alguna novedad?

No, sólo me sorprendí de ver luz en tu oficina tan temprano.

Vine para terminar los informes.

¿Y tu Hermione?-preguntó con tono suave, cargado de curiosidad.

Para acomodar unos libros, y preguntarle a César si quería venir al partido de esta noche. Estás invitado, desde luego.

Me encantaría-respondió el hombre. César Lecter frunció su ceño, el jefe de inefables no solía ser muy adicto a los deportes.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Ninguno hablaba y se miraban entre ellos.

Los espero a las nueve en la sala de juntas. Espero que Rufus sea puntual. Quiere tratar un par de temas con ustedes.

Allí estaremos-respondió el moreno. Hermione asintió y se sentó en la silla enfrente a César, cuando Kashinau se hubo ido.

¿Es...?-pero no continuó la frase por que Hermione se lo impidió.

Si, iré a conseguir las entradas- dijo a César, entendiendo que no podrían hablar allí. El hombre sonrió y dijo:

Habla con Ludo, aprovecha que tienes piernas.

Lo haré- sonrió ante la recomendación.

00000000000

-¿Tan temprano en el ministerio?-preguntó Sirius, quien tenía un par de carpetas en mano y un tarro de café.

-Intenté hablar con César, pero Kashinau nos interrumpió.

-¿Escuchó algo?-preguntó nervioso. Se recostó contra la pared del oscuro y solitario pasillo de uno de los múltiples entrepisos.

-No- sonrió de lado-, pero ahora debo conseguir entradas para el partido de los tornados.

-Están agotadas- respondió Sirius. Hermione bufó molesta.

-¿Nada me puede salir bien?- dijo molesta mordiéndose el labio inferior- No importa, compraré de reventa y sonreiré a Bagman.

- Hablaré con Ludo, me debe un par de favores-sonrió Sirius- Creo que pediré el palco de ministerio.

- No importa la ubicación, necesito 5 entradas... Tuve que invitar a Kashinau.

- Si quieres, podemos tirarlo del palco- sonrió besando el cuello de la chica-, o mejor, convertirlo en pelota.

Hermione negó, aunque sonreía encantada con la idea. Le dio un par de besos más y volvió a la oficina de inefables.

0000000 00

- Entre.- ordenó Rufus Scrimagerunt con tono fuerte. Harry cerró la puerta atrás suyo, y sin esperar a que le ofreciese asiento, se sentó en una de las butacas.

-Veo que ha sucedido algo importante.

-No finjas que no lo sabes- Harry lo miró confundido-, se rumorea en el ministerio desde hace unos cuantos meses.

-¿Qué?

- Tus contactos durante la guerra.

- No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Me refiero, al hecho de que Inefables, rastreó tus huellas y descubrimos tus tratos con gente tan agradable como los Carrows.

-Sabes que no asistí a Hogwarts durante mi séptimo curso.

- Pero eso no te evitó tratarlos para que te dijesen información sobre Regulus Black.

-Nunca traté con ellos- dijo el chico, asegurándose que el auror leyese en su mente aquello-, pero reconozco, por que no tiene sentido ocultarlo, que si traté con mortifagos. No del círculo de Voldemort.

-¿Y qué me dices de Greyback?

- Le ofrecí gentilmente una daga de plata.

- Entiendo que hayas querido matarlo tras lo que intentó hacerle a Hermione.

- Me alegro contar con tu comprensión, pero no lo maté. Le ofrecí la daga de plata, pero digamos que otro se la clavó antes que yo llegase.

-Nombre.

-No me obligarás a decírtelo- el ministro lo miró con molestia-, valoro todo lo que hiciste en la guerra para ayudarme, pero no venderé a nadie. Reconozco, y acepto el castigo si es necesario, que traté con algunos mortífagos, pero nos equivocaríamos al decir que todos los mortífagos son malos o que todos obedecían a Voldemort con agrado.

- Eres condenadamente igual a Dumbledore.-masculló molesto.

-¿Me citaste a primera hora sólo para eso?

-No, aunque tenía curiosidad- Rufus lo examinó de arriba abajo y sonrió de lado, acentuando su parecido con un león-, creo que eres la primera persona a la que le debo confesar que me estoy haciendo viejo.

Harry miró al hombre sin entender.

-El San Mungo tiene la orden de no mostrar mis registros médicos, pero tarde o temprano se filtrará la información sobre mi cáncer y no quiero problemas, no quiero que me cuestionen por una razón de salud.

-¿Cáncer?-preguntó con tono cortado, conmovido e incómodo.

- En el lóbulo temporal... Es cuestión de tiempo a que no vea, y no pueda controlar mis ataques. El punto es que, como sabrás, muchas facciones del ministerio conservan sus antiguas creencias.

-Los hijos de mortifagos.- reconoció Harry. El ministro asintió y bebió su tarro de té- y la vieja facción de Umbridge.

-Que vendría a ser lo mismo si hablásemos de las discusiones de la confederación o de los debates del Winzengamont.

- Umbridge es cuestión de tiempo a que se mande alguna...

-No, Harry. Umbridge seguirá; por más odio y ganas de mandarla al otro lado que tengamos-Harry miró curioso el uso de la primera persona plural que empleó el ministro-, ¿Me equivoco al pensar que es un estorbo?

-No para mí, mientras que no se meta...

-Será un estorbo para tu carrera futura.

-¿Qué carrera futura? Soy auror, quiero ayudar a la gente- dijo con energía. Refus lo miró y sonrió.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mí- acentuó su sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión del chico-, también era idealista; tarde o temprano entiendes que si quieres cambiar las cosas, hay más trabas de las que alguna vez soñaste.

-Creo que eso lo entendí con Voldemort- el auror meneó la cabeza, incómodo al escuchar el nombre del mago oscuro.

- Harry- el ministro interrumpió el silencio incómodo- en 11 meses a lo sumo, ya estaré muerto... No le temo a la muerte, me parece que hice mi papel en las guerras; pero quiero morir sabiendo que lo que hice no se perderá.

- ¿A quién pondrás e seguidor? No creo que desees poner a ninguno de las viejas épocas, sabes que si se mantuvo tanto tiempo es por que contó con el apoyó de las ideas de Slytherin.

- Y con el dinero de ellos, no te olvides los intereses económicos que se movieron... Los Malfoy tenían su fortuna apostada en ello por que deseaban triplicarla con la reconstrucción del desastre que iba a hacer.

-Casi nadie esta en condiciones de afrontar ello... Las familias mágicas que sobrevivieron a la guerra, perdieron la mayor parte de su oro.

- Quiero alguien que pueda afrontarlos, tanto económicamente como por su figura pública. Además, sería interesante que contase con el apoyo del exterior, lamentablemente es algo que me falta tras las acciones de Fudge.

- Inglaterra aún conserva apoyo de los países del continente.

-Pero hay más mundo afuera de Europa- dijo el ministro- No podemos invertir en países árabes, que están desarrollándose a un ritmo increíble por que la política muggle fue adversa a ellos...

-Pero se gana unidos- interrumpió Harry-, olvidarse de los muggles es absurdo; viven al lado nuestro y sufrieron lo mismo o más que nosotros.

-¿Y en cuanto a los problemas de Irlanda?

- ¡Lo importante es que no hayan más Bloody Sunday! Mágicas o muggles, las vidas tienen el mismo valor. Si es necesario romper el secreto mágico para salvar vidas, no importa.

-Recuerda que estamos en tiempos de paz.

- No aún- interrumpió el chico-, estaremos en tiempos de paz cuando efectivamente los juzgados de Azkaban tengan el beso del dementor.

-Escuché que ordenaste parte del papeleo para enjuiciar a todos.

- No quiero otros casos como el de Sirius, eso es una vergüenza no solo a nivel institucional sino a nivel social.

-Eso es lo que quiero de mi sucesor, que no tenga el sello del ministerio, sino el sello del cariño de la gente y su preocupación por ellos... Quiero que me sucedas, Harry.

0000000000

- ¿Tienes tiempo?-preguntó César, entrando a la oficina de Hermione.

- Si, ya entregué los informes.

César Lecter asintió y dijo:

¿Podemos seguir conversando?

Creo que será mejor conversar en otro lugar.

Te invito un helado- sonrió el hombre. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo confianza con ese gesto.

Desaparecieron un plop para aparecer segundos más tardes en una habitación de aspecto abandonado; desde donde se veía el parlamento a lo lejos. El inefable la soltó y Hermione se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Cómo lograste retroceder si los giratiempos están en desarrollo?

- Sirius- sonrió la chica, con una mueca embobada. El inefable la miró con una ceja irónica, y cierto malestar que no pudo ocultar en su cara-. Creo que debo explicarte el embrollo que dije esta mañana.

-Sería interesante- asintió, sentándose en el sillón de cuero, al lado de la chica.

-Mi madre me tuvo luego de la caída de Voldemort, al parecer salía con mi padre mientras estaba casada con Antares por la misión de Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué no la entregaste a las autoridades?

- ¿Recuerdas como lucha Irina?- sonrió de lado, aunque no quisiese hacerlo, sentía cierto orgullo por haber heredado algo del implacable carácter de Irina Lefey.

- Cierto- asintió perdido en sus memorias-, ¿Algo más?

-Voldemort esta vivo, hay otro horrocrux que no pudimos destruir.

Hermione vio como la cara del hombre palidecía, hasta convertirse en papel. Vio las gruesas gotas de transpiración a causa de los nervios que caían.

-¿Y dices que Irina tiene un espía dentro del ministerio?

-Tiene medio ministerio en el bolsillo, o lo tendrá dentro de poco- asintió Hermione, comprendiendo lo duro que era todo para el hombre. A diferencia de la vez anterior, Hermione sabía lo que había vivido César a causa de Voldemort-Pero hay algo que debemos hacer antes que nada.

-¿Qué?

-Destruir el libro de Sybila de la casa Evans sin que Harry se entere... Harry no puede ir a la casa Evans, terminará conmigo en el hospital por que la casa nos quitó la magia.

-Pero Harry es el último...

-Entonces destruiremos la casa, Irina no puede conseguir el libro.

-¿Te escuchas lo que estas diciendo? No tiene sentido.

-Creedme, tiene sentido destruir a Voldemort o Harry terminará convirtiéndose en Crouch.

-¡Tiene sólo 21 años!

-¿Y? ya le quitó su infancia y amenaza con su adolescencia.

- Además Rufus no le dará poder... Te recuerdo que no se llevan.

-El poder une más que el odio.

00000000

-¿Cómo lograste conseguir las entradas?-preguntó Hermione Granger a Sirius Black.

- Mi padre adoraba los Tornados-explicó el hombre un susurro al oído de la chica-, me acordé del detalle cuando volví a la oficina.

-¿Y el palco...?-preguntó Harry Potter confundido y fascinado por estar allí.

- Era de él. Se mantuvo durante veinte años por que Antares era vitalicio en el consejo del club.

-¡Que excelente ubicación!-dijo Alexander Kashinau, que acababa de llegar- Gracias por la invitación, Hermione.

- De nada, Alex.-dijo, manteniendo su coartada. Harry aún no sabía-¿César ya llegó?

-Debe estar estacionando. Insistió en utilizar su auto.

Faltaba poco para que el partido comenzase, cuando la varita de Hermione vibró. De esta, salió un pergamino amarronado y caliente con la perfecta caligrafía de César.

"Hermione, por favor discúlpame por no ir. No me siento bien, al parecer estoy intoxicado. Ya mañana estaré bien y me contarás sobre el partido, quiero detalles del partido...pregúntaselos a Harry, cuídate. César Lecter"

Hermione le avisó al resto de la nota que había enviado César y se dedicó a intentar concentrarse en el partido, mientras su mente imaginaba diversos modos en el que Kashinau podría morir en la grada del estadio de Quiddich.

000000000

Era de madrugada, el partido de Quiddich había terminado en favor a los Tornados y Hermione Granger estaba en la habitación de Sirius Black, durmiendo abrazada al cuerpo del animago.

No sabía bien que era lo que sentía por Sirius aparte del profundo cariño y deseo. Era más fuerte que las múltiples atracciones físicas, no siempre concretadas, que había tenido a lo largo de su juventud.

Sintió como su piel quemaba donde contactaba con la piel de Sirius. Le encantaba la sensación contrastante entre ellas; la suya era suave mientras que la de Sirius era fuerte y cálida. Sirius siempre había sido cálido, desde su mirada hasta el tacto.

Miró su reloj despertado, eran las tres de la mañana, no había tenido noticias de César y tenía insomnio. Sabía que el inefable no había asistido al partido por alguna razón que luego le diría, pero no quería esperar mucho. Suponía que el luego se retrasaría más si era algo importante, y hasta ese momento, lo parecía.

Intentó deshacerse del fuerte agarre del animago. Con dificultad, logró reemplazar su cuerpo el de la almohada para que este pudiese seguir abrazando.

Salió de la habitación y bajó a la biblioteca. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, pero podía ubicarse con facilidad. Llegó a la biblioteca y prendió la luz. La habitación lucía igual de impresionante que siempre, con sus libros antiguos prolijamente guardados en los estantes de madera oscura y los sillones tan mullidos como siempre.

Siempre...¿Desde cuándo llamaba siempre? ¿Su madre habría visto la biblioteca de la casa Black de la misma manera que ella? ¿Su madre sabría en ese preciso instante todo el daño que haría?

No, seguro que no. Miró una foto de Sirius de pequeño que estaba colocada encima de una mesita de café. Había sido un niño precioso con su cabello oscuro y ojos grises enmarcados por tupidas pestañas oscuras. Abrazado a él, aparecía una bella mujer de aspecto severo e inteligente, con cabello corto de tonalidades rubias y cobrizas. Walburga Black.

La mujer tenía una mirada de alegría que nunca había visto. Abrazaba a su primogénito con dulzura, nunca demostrada por el retrato del vestíbulo. Vestía una túnica azul oscura, con bordados de color vino y el medallón que Sirius le había regalado cuando pronunció el discurso en el parlamento.

Sin embargo, más llamativo resultaba el hombre que acariciaba los hombros de su esposa con cuidado y sonreía a la cámara. Era idéntico a Sirius, salvo que su Sirius tenía una mirada más cálida. Miraba a la mujer con cierto respeto, no cariño. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se fijaban en su hijo, se tornaban de un brillo muy similar al de Sirius.

El niño, se daba vuelta y abrazaba a su madre. La mujer, en un gesto que nunca creyó ver, le daba un beso en la mejilla.

_-¿Aquí esta mi hermanito?-preguntaba Sirius con voz infantil. La mujer lo miraba y sonreía._

_- En unos meses ya estará aquí._

_-Y le enseñaré a jugar al Quiddich- decía emocionado el pequeño, mirando a su madre con evidente cariño-, y papá nos llevará a los dos a ver a los Tornados._

_- Pero nacerá pequeño-decía Antares Black con voz altiva-, será muy pequeño al principio._

_-¿No podré jugar con él?_

_-No hasta que sea más grandecito-decía su madre. Extrañamente, la mujer lucía maternal... algún asunto hormonal seguramente. El niño miraba la panza de su madre con ansiedad mientras sus padres se miraban y sus miradas cambiaban._

_-¿Saldrás hoy también?-preguntó la mujer._

_-Si, me invitaron a fiesta._

_-¿No se supone que a las fiestas concurres con tu esposa?-preguntó la mujer, sin un rastro de dulzura. Lo que había tenido de cariñosa con Sirius, lo tenía de fría con su marido._

_-Te molestan mis amistades._

_-No me parece un buen ejemplo para tu hijo que te juntes con muggles-dijo con asco-, y mucho menos que traigas a tus parejas a la casa donde está tu esposa embarazada._

_- Ve a saber si el niño es realmente mío- dijo con brusquedad. Hermione miró horrorizada el poco tacto del hombre, nunca había pensado que la madre de Sirius le caería mejor que su padre.-, además no te quejes, tu también tienes tus aventuras._

_Hermione miró la mirada dolida de la mujer. Seguramente habrían discutido antes y ella, en un arrebato de enojo y celos, le habría dicho que tenía algunos asuntos; pero era evidente que no._

_Haz lo que quieras, la cena se servirá a las siete... Mejor, no te apresures en venir no quiero que nuestro hijo vea que su padre es un borracho que se la pasa de cama en cama._

_Nunca pensé que eso te molestase._

_Me molesta lo que murmuran a mis espaldas nuestras amistades del club... Te juntas con muggles, tienes amantes impuras Y no puedes estar con tu esposa durante el embarazo de tu propio hijo!_

_Tu fuiste quien dejó claro que no querías que te tocase- dijo el hombre, murmurando con furia-, tú fuiste quien prefirió bailar con Abraxas Malfoy en su fiesta de matrimonio antes que con su propio marido, y tú fuiste quien dijo su nombre en nuestra luna de miel cuando estábamos en la cama; no te quejes de tu suerte Walburga, cosechas lo que siembras._

Hermione miró desconcertada la foto, acababa de "ver" como había sido la relación de los padres de Sirius, y la verdad que se sorprendía que no se hubiesen matado entre ellos.

No entendía por que había visto eso, era extraño. Sirius nunca dejaría una foto sabiendo que se podía ver un recuerdo en ella. Se sentó en el sillón y tomó con cuidado la foto que estaba al lado. Era de su graduación. Hermione vistiendo un precioso vestido lavanda que contrastaba con la seria túnica negra que usaba Sirius. Ambos bailaban algo parecido a un vals y reían al ver a Harry bailar con Ron. Al parecer los tragos habían abundado esa noche.

Miró los libros, la mayoría era de magia negra; pero tenían títulos interesantes.

Tomó uno al azar, ya que no podía dormir, intentaría aprovechar su tiempo y hacer algo útil.

Sin embargo, el libro que tomó era al parecer lo que activaba una segunda parte de la biblioteca. Miró el libro en la mano, "Aventuras del conocimiento de las criaturas de la noche"

La sala a la que había entrado era un precioso estudio privado, con un escritorio elegante de cerezo y sillas tapizadas en colores claras. La luz provenía de una araña antigua, probablemente del siglo XVI por la cargada decoración.

El escritorio tenía mucho polvo, la sala en general no parecía usada desde hacía unos cuantos años. Vio que encima del escritorio había una par de cartas, todas dirigidas a Antares Black.

Estaba por irse del lugar, cuando su ojo captó algo que le llamó la atención. Encima del escritorio, había una carta abierta. Firmada por Irina Black.

_Antares, hablé con Tom, le dije que quiero salirme de todo mientras esté embarazada. Me dijo que aborte, no quiero hacerlo._

Hermione volvió a poner la carta en el sobre, y decidió subir a su habitación. Al salir del escritorio vio la chimenea, y recordó su intención de hablar con César.

Seguramente sería un error suyo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Con un movimiento de varita, su ropa se cambió por un jean y una camisa blanca sencilla.

Tomó un par de polvos floo de una vasija y los echó a la chimenea... pero luego recordó que nunca había ido al hotel donde vivía César por chimenea...

Concentrándose en el living del lugar, desapareció en un chasquido, al tiempo que Sirius Black se levantaba por una pesadilla.

0000000 00

La enorme suite de César, estaba oscura y vacía. Los sillones, perfectamente acomodados, y las flores de los floreros lucían preciosas como siempre.

Tomó su varita, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Caminó con cuidado hasta la habitación del inefable, rogándole a cualquier tipo de divinidad o fuerza superior que estuviese bien.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta; y vio un bulto debajo de las frazadas.

No se movía...

Con cuidado, temiendo que hubiese alguna trampa, caminó hasta la cama y corrió las frazadas para ver un montón de almohadas... Al tiempo, que sentía una varita en su cuello.

Se dio vuelta con cuidado, para encontrarse con el cansado rostro de César Lecter. Sonriendo aliviada, no le importó la varita en su cuello; y lo abrazó de manera fuerte.

El hombre, sorprendido también, bajó su varita y devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en un susurro. El inefable asintió y sonrió de lado.

-¿Cómo sabías donde vivo?- Hermione sonrió, sabiendo que preguntaría aquello.

- Había venido aquí.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó confundido-, ¿En la otra realidad?-preguntó. Hermione asintió, sin responder con palabras.

Se soltó levemente y se separó un poco, aunque el inefable continuaba abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Piensas explicarme por qué no viniste al partido?-preguntó, sentándose en lo más próximo, la cama del inefable.

Cuando pudo separarse, se dio cuenta que este vestía una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Intentó no ruborizarse, pero falló; y el se percató aún en la oscuridad.

-Esperaré en la sala.- dijo Hermione, incómoda.

No creo que importe... Si ya conocías...

No te confundas- dijo, molesta por la lógica insinuación de él-, nunca tuvimos nada... Estoy con Sirius.

Salió de la habitación bufando molesta y se sentó en el sillón de la sala; mientras que César Lecter chasqueaba su lengua, molesto por la confesión de la chica.

Cuando se hubo puesto un ligero pijama, fue a la sala donde Hermione esperaba. Sentada en la oscuridad, con los párpados cerrados y cara de cansancio.

-Creo que debes dormir un poco.- sugirió.

-Prefiero escucharte.- dijo Hermione- ¿Dónde fuiste?

- A confirmar tu historia.- respondió.

-¿Y...?

-No hay nada que afirme lo que dijiste...

- Tienes veritasserum en el botiquín de tu baño... – dijo molesta por la desconfianza. El inefable alzó una ceja de modo irónico pero negó con la cabeza.

- ...pero encontré un par de cosas interesantes en la oficina de nuestro jefe.

-Apoya o apoyará a mi madre y a Voldemort. El estará en mi secuestro.- César palideció y tragó en seco; luego dijo:

- Debemos evitar eso... Conozco a Kashinau y se que es implacable en sus trabajos.

- Debemos evitar el poder que tendrá mi madre.- interrumpió- Sobretodo el poder que le brindará Voldemort.

- Se que esta vivo.- dijo César. Hermione lo miró intrigada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sin entender.

- Sólo él puede hacer que la marca tenebrosa arda...-dijo con la mirada perdida-, y estoy seguro que no he sido el único en sentirla.

Se produjo un silencio extraño. Hermione miró a César, intentando develar algo en la mente profunda del inefable, que miraba el piso.

-Puedo hacer poción para el dolor si necesitas.- murmuró. El inefable la miró y sonrió.

-Gracias; pero creo que podré soportarlo... ¿Sabes que en la segunda guerra, sabía cuando se iba a producir un ataque por las sensaciones de la marca? Lamentablemente, es una conexión perfecta...

-Como la cicatriz de Harry o las varitas.-

-Exacto.- sonrió apenado-¿Crees que tu madre ya lo sepa?

- Siempre lo supo... Estaba esperando su momento.- dijo más para sí- Me gustaría lograr que no vuelva a ser ese...monstruo- César la miró confundido-, que no me traicione... pero es inevitable, ¿cierto?

-No lo sé... Lo que he averiguado de tus padres; de tu madre en sí es muy contradictorio a lo que la Irina que yo conocí, haría. Nunca hubiese tenido un bebé...

-Si.- interrumpió- Si de Antares Black... y su motivo para traicionarlo fue que Voldemort la iba a obligar a abortar.- temía que el hijo no fuese suyo... pensó con angustia, dolor y confusión.

- Encontré que Alexander es dueño de de una fortuna que sobrepasa los dos millones de galeones... En su vida puede haber tenido tanto dinero... Tengo pruebas, además, que la cámara Lefey se ha vuelto a abrir.

-¿Mi madre tiene una cámara en Gringrotts?-preguntó Hermione, que desconocía ese detalle.

-¿Una?-sonrió por sorprenderla- ¿Qué sabes exactamente de los Lefey, Mione?

-Que estaban locos, apoyaban a Voldemort, que mi abuelo materno tenía a Bellatrix como amante...- contuvo las nauseas al pensarlo- y que mi madre tenía una hermana.

- Los Lefey fundaron junto con los Malfoy la Liga de Sangre Pura, una logia de Slytherin que desencadenó la guerra mágica. Apoyaron también al Grindelaw; pero en último momento apoyaron a Dumbledore por miedo a perder sus negocios en Hungría y Bulgaria. Tu abuela materna; Lorena Lefey murió cuando tu madre era adolescente...

-¿Mi abuelo la mató?

- Sospecho que sí... Lo único aceptable que hizo tu madre fue "suicidar" a Lorelai y matar a ese bastardo de Marcus.- murmuró para sí- En cuanto a la economía de los Lefey, creo que debo decirte que al ser una de las familias con menos escrúpulos de todas, eran más rica que los Malfoy... Competían con los Black y con los...- bufó molesto- Lecter, antes que Voldemort se inmiscuyese en nuestras cuentas.

- ¿Por eso mi madre se iba a casar con Lucius Malfoy?

-Por eso y por que no se llevaba con Narcissa Malfoy... Le divertía molestarla; Black no era muy brillante e Irina se burlaba permanentemente. Las riñas continuaron incluso cuando tu madre estaba en los mortífagos... Debo decir, que ese fue el inicio de su odio con Bellatrix.

- ¿No sólo por mi abuelo?

-No, a Irina le molestaba, pero dentro de todo prefería a Bellatrix. Se odiaban, pero se tenían cierto "respeto"... Hasta que tu madre fue la mano derecha de Voldemort, tuvo más poder que el que nadie jamás hubiese soñado; y Lorelai ingresó a las filas de Voldemort, siendo Bellatrix su madrina de iniciación.

Hermione lo miró confundida; sin entender que era eso.

Sólo entrabas a la Orden tenebrosa si tenías un padrino o madrina del círculo íntimo. Tu madre no quería que Lorelai se inmiscuyese en eso y Marcus tampoco. Siempre intentaron mantenerla al margen, pero Lorelai quería demostrar que era tan buena como ellos.- sonrió de lado y finalizó con un falló estrepitosamente-; no le llegaba ni a los talones a Irina.

¿Con quiénes podía aliarse mi madre?

Dudo que con los Malfoy; Narcissa la odiaba. Quizá los Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson y algunos más de Slytherin. Me sorprendió que Kashinau se uniese.

Mi madre lo odiaba.

No es la única.- dijo entre dientes, conjurando dos vasos de brandy, y bebiéndose el suyo de un trago rápido- ¿Sabes como llegó a liderar el departamento de misterios?- Hermione negó automáticamente- Era el amigo de Crouch con quien torturaban sospechosos de mortífagos... Torturaban y ultrajaban a las mortífagas que se les resistían. Cuando se iban de putas, Alex lo cubría delante de su esposa. Crouch llegó al poder, Alexander amenazó con decir sus andanzas y sospecho que con algo relacionado a su hijo. Crouch cedió y Alexander subió al departamento de misterios; cuando todos sabíamos que Antares Black debía ser el jefe. Irina se casó con él, bajo las órdenes de Voldemort y agrado propio. Kashinau siempre deseó lo que tenían otros; y deseó a Irina. Tu madre- la miró evaluativamente antes de continuar-, no sólo no tuvo nada con él, sino que participó activamente en los planes de Voldemort para que lo secuestrasen.

¿Lo secuestraron y escapó?-preguntó confundida e impresionada.

No le des tanto mérito- sonrió de lado- .Incluso un ciego escapa de Goyle.

Hermione sonrió y dejó escapar una leve risa. Miró por la venta y vio que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, detrás del parlamento.

Al ver el parlamento, recordó el discurso de apertura, la muerte de su padre y su aventura en la casa Evans.

¿No hay ningún modo de entrar a la casa Evans?

Si... pero tu dijiste que quieres un libro. Eso es más complicado; la biblioteca es exclusiva para la familia.- explicó reprimiendo un bostezo.

Ya casa le quitó la magia a Harry...- murmuró.

Entonces es imposible que Irina lo obtenga, Lily planeó esconderlo y nunca fallaba en hechizos defensivos.- dijo de manera sombría.

¿No hay ninguna forma en la que se pueda acceder?

Si no tienes nada que perder...- respondió- ¿Dices que Harry perdió su magia?

Por lo menos lo dejó desestabilizado por unas cuantas semanas, al igual que a mí.

¿Ambos tuvieron el mismo efecto?

Eso parece... Aunque Harry resistió más.

Claro que sí...- pensó perdido en sí-¿Sabes que Lorena era de sangre Evans?

¿En serio?-preguntó Hermione confundida-Entonces...¿Mi madre podría entrar allí?

Y sufriría los mismos efectos que Harry.- asintió el inefable.

Antes de todo "esto"- dijo insegura de como tratar el tema- me enfrenté en Odessa con mi madre. Narcissa Malfoy estaba allí; y deseaba que le diésemos a Draco.

¿Lo atraparemos?-preguntó esperanzado.

Sí; en la Ópera de Paris. Lucius Malfoy se escapará en unos días y lo atraparemos en Australia en una semana.

¿Tu madre fue a Odessa?-preguntó confundido- ¿Para qué...?

Deseaba comprar basiliscos. No le servirá de nada; Narcissa nos atrapará y todo quedará frustrado.

¿Atraparemos a Draco en la Ópera de Paris?-preguntó con una ceja alzada- No lo veo escuchando una ópera o viendo ballet.

Sí, fallará en una misión con mi madre y ella lo va dejar el despacho del director en el tercer piso.

César hizo silencio y Hermione no lo interrumpió. Sabía que en realidad, la mente de César no estaba pensando en atrapar mortífagos, sino en algo más allá...

-Por muchas cosas que escuches de Irina, la mayoría serán verdad, puedes sentirte orgullosa. Luchó por lo que pensaba; de modo errado pero lo hizo con pasión. – el inefable miraba la alfombra debajo de sus pies. Hermione asintió, sin saber por que... nuevamente, a su modo, César intentaba darle una buena imagen de Irina.

- Ellos la hicieron el monstruo que todos conocieron- Hermione lo miró intrigada, intentando descifrar lo que decía- Irina...- tomó aire con esfuerzo y continuo- éramos amigos; pero Voldemort destruyó todo Hermione- alzó sus ojos y Hermione entendió lo que quería decir-, en guerra, no puedes confiar en nadie. Y yo le dije a Irina que confiase en Antares Black. Un día estaba a la derecha de Voldemort, diciendo como íbamos a entrar al San Mungo para destruirlo, y al día siguiente desapareció de la faz de la Tierra. Voldemort cae, Lily aparece muerta y extrañamente su cadáver no tiene la marca tenebrosa. Bellatrix decide cumplir el último plan que Voldemort le había dado, aunque ya no estaba en el poder, atacan a los Longbottom. Cuando los vi... Alice estaba loca, solo decía "Neville" y Frank gritaba "Escóndete... Protege a Neville". No pude soportar eso. Voldemort ya no estaba, decidí descubrirme. Maté a los que confiaron en mí, fue implacable con quienes me decían "amigo"... con los mismos que destruyeron a mi hermano, vaciaron a mi familia; y fulminaron todo lo que conocía.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Sabía gran parte de lo que había pasado en la guerra, pero pocas veces lo había escuchado de manera tan cruda.

Lo curioso, fue que Irina desapareció para nuestro mundo en el momento que Regulus Black supuestamente muere en manos de Bellatrix. Se dice que Bellatrix se enfrentó a él con tanta saña que ni el cuerpo quedó. Los mortífagos que estaban allí dicen que Regulus peleó como nunca, pero que no quería matar a Bellatrix. Pero Bellatrix dijo avada kedevra y todo terminó.

Hermione asintió y llenó uno de los vasos con brandy. César sonrió y tomó. Hermione volvió a llenar otro y lo bebió inmediatamente.

¿No se supone que para Bellatrix lo más importante era la sangre?-preguntó Hermione, recordando los molestos discursos sobre la sangre pura de la mortífaga.

Para Bellatrix lo más importante era el poder, y que su sangre se mantuviese limpia. Voldemort se había enterado que Regulus no quería más sangre y mandó a Bellatrix a que lo persuadiese. Regulus le gritó que estaba sirviendo a un impuro y que él era un Black. Tenía razón, pero todos creyeron...creímos que no era así. Yo tuve que avisarle a Antares donde estaba el cadáver de Regulus. Nunca lo vi tan destruido. Semanas después murió y al poco tiempo cayó Voldemort. Irina estaba destruida, se pasaba las horas mirando la nada. No participaba en los ataques hasta que Voldemort la envió de misión. Nadie sabe que sucedió en esa misión, pero al poco tiempo volvió a estar bien.

0000 00 0

¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-preguntó Irina, sonriendo encantada en los brazos de su marido. El hombre asintió.

No has cambiado nada.- respondió el hombre, besándole la nuca.

Mentira...-sonrió-Antes era más joven, bella... Pero no era feliz.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me acuerdo que estaba en el jardín de la casa de Escocia con William; hacía calor en la fiesta. Cuando tú pasaste al lado nuestro, ninguno podía dejar de mirarte.

Corriste hasta mí y me preguntaste si me conocías.

Sabía que no-reconoció el hombre sonriendo de lado-. Pero cuando te vi me recordaste a alguien, a algo bueno. Sabía que no podía dejarte ir.

Fue en esa misma fiesta que me presentaste a tu madre...- recordó Irina, ya con menos encanto.

Y me acuerdo que mi madre me dijo "es linda, pero no me simpatiza".

Lamento que no haya cambiado su parecer en estos años.

Yo no- rió él apretándola contra sí- Si le cayeses bien, serías aburrida, fea y me harías infeliz.- Irina sonrió y se dedicó un buen rato a hacerlo feliz.

0000000000

Debo volver a Grimmauld.- anunció Hermione, que se había quedado dormida unos momentos en el sillón del inefable. Enfrente suyo, el inefable estaba dormido con tranquilidad, con un rictus de paz que no había visto en tiempo.

Sin hacer ruido fue hasta la biblioteca del inefable y desapareció de la suite, apareciendo segundos después en Grimmauld Place. Enfrente de un enfadadísimo Sirius.

-¿Tanto te costaba decirme dónde estabas?-preguntó con muy mal humor.

-No quería despertarte... Tenía insomnio...

-¿Y corres a donde César?-preguntó con acidez. Hermione alzó una ceja de modo irónico,

-No se si te percataste, pero no vino al partido, y por el mensaje se que estaba averiguando algo.- respondió Hermione, abriendo el ropero del animago y sacando una túnica azul y arrojándola sobre la cama. Con un movimiento de varilla, abrió los grifos de agua caliente de la ducha mientras decía- La marca le volvió a doler.

-¿Y...?-cuestionó Sirius, que seguía en la misma posición.

-Voldemort es el único que puede hacer que duela... Falta menos para que mi madre salga a la luz.

-No me interesa... Quiero saber por que no me avisaste que te ibas.

- Estabas dormido y no me parecía bien despertarte.- dijo con simplicidad.

- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.- interrumpió el animago, se levantó y fue hasta ella. Con cuidado la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente- Quiero que dejes a los inefables.


	17. 2º parte: Cap 3

Capítulo 3: Wales

Capítulo 3: Wales

-No.- fue la rotunda respuesta de Hermione. Sirius rompió el abrazo y se separó de Hermione, mirándola de modo serio. Hermione respondió la mirada con fiereza- Amo lo que hago.

- Estás en peligro... No puedo dejar a mi novia en ese estado, vivir con el corazón en la boca presintiendo que algo te sucederá.

- ¿Tu dejarías tu moto por que te digo que es peligrosa?- sonrió de lado al ver la expresión insegura del hombre-¿Dejarías aurores? No. No lo hiciste cuando estabas indignado con el ministerio por trece años en Azkaban más no haber investigado para sacarte del velo, pero volviste a ser auror por que te fascina.

-Pero no el objetivo claro de un secuestro planeado por Irina y Voldemort.

-¿No?-sonrió de lado- No lo sabes. Eres el hijo de Antares Black, mi madre pudo haberlo querido, pero te aseguro que en el fondo- tomó aire y se intentó tranquilizar, odiándose por usar ese argumento- odia que haya reaccionado como Voldemort. Sugiriéndole un aborto ante la posibilidad, certera, de que su hijo no fuese suyo.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, apretando su mandíbula e intentando contenerse de su ataque de enojo.

-NO puedes juzgarme por lo que hizo mi padre.

-Y no puedes decir de un día para otro que debo dejar lo que más amo por que a ti se te ocurre.-respondió enfadada- Y deja de pensar que me parezco a mi madre y de intentar averiguar cuando te traicionaré.

Enfadada, fue hasta la ducha y se bañó de modo rápido. Al salir, vio que el animago tenía un baúl abierto sobre la cama y tiraba ropa en él.

-Esa blusa es mía.- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.

- Que perceptiva.- dijo con ironía, enfadadísimo-Es tu ropa.

- ¿Qué...?- apretó su mandíbula y su mano alrededor de su varita. Con un movimiento, toda la ropa de su baúl quedó prolijamente doblada y la ropa que quedaba en su armario, terminó en su baúl de cualquier modo. Se puso la túnica sin incomodarse ante la mirada atenta del animago, que observaba con cuidado como se vestía. Se puso unos tacones que hacían juego con su túnica y tomó un abrigo neutro- No quería elegir entre ti y me carrera, pero la prefiero a ella.

-¿Por que no tienes que comprometerte en serio con alguien?- gritó- ¿O por que gracias a él tienes una excusa para salirte de tu cama a las cuatro de la madrugada e ir al hotel de tu amante?

- César nunca fue mi amante... Tu interrumpiste cuando iba a serlo.- le respondió enfadadísima, sin poder contenerse. Sintió una perversa satisfacción al ver el rictus herido del animago.

-Pues no te volveré a interrumpir.- respondió herido.

Hermione asintió satisfecha. Tomó su baúl y su cartera y desapareció de la habitación en un chasquido agudo.

Cuando volvió a aparecer en su oficina, rompió a llorar sin poder contenerse.

Hermione ¿Llegaste?-preguntó César Lecter, golpeando respetuosamente la puerta que comunicaba su despacho con el de la chica.

Si...Espera un momento, por favor.- dijo mientras ocultaba su baúl e intentaba borrar todo rastro de lágrimas.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó el inefable, entrando; sin importarle el permiso de la chica.

Lo estaré- respondió-, ¿Necesitas algo? En un rato te daré los informes.

No me interesa.- dijo el inefable. Hermione se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y César permaneció de pie delante de ella. Sin poder contenerse, la chica rompió a llorar.

¿Por qué me hizo elegir?- murmuró Hermione mientras lloraba. César se acercó más a ella, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando ser comprensivo.

¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con voz tranquila, intentado darle un poco de paz a la chica.

Me dijo que quería que dejase inefables por que era peligroso.

Veo que no le diste el gusto.

Terminamos discutiendo..."idioteces".- dijo sin querer profundizar más el tema. Al parecer el inefable entendió que algo con él tenía que ver, y sin poderse contener preguntó:

¿Se molestó por que te fuiste a la madrugada de su cama y se dio cuenta que fuiste a mi casa?

En parte.- sonrió Hermione de lado.

¿En parte?- preguntó César Lecter extrañado- Conociendo a Sirius, en GRAN parte. Es bastante... "territorial".

Sólo fuiste la excusa del momento para que nos peleásemos. Seamos prácticos, no tengo un futuro con él por más que lo quiera.- César la miró sorprendido, sin creer que fuese la misma Hermione Granger que momentos antes había estado llorando por su ruptura- Lo querré siempre, pero sin confianza no funciona.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. César asintió y se alejó unos pasos. Hermione bajó de su escritorio y lo rodeó, sentándose en su silla.

En media hora te daré los informes.- dijo Hermione- Y creo que iré a ver a mi madre hoy a la tarde.

¿Qué?-preguntó César alterado.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, dejó un mensaje en mi celular. Si hay que mantener apariencias, que sean en todo sentido.

¿Estás segura que puedes enfrentarla?

Si.- aseguró Hermione con seriedad.

000000

Sin embargo Hermione no tenía la misma seguridad cuando se paró enfrente de la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Sentía cosas contrarias.

Ganas de ver a su padre, y ganas de abrazar a su madre; pero al mismo momento quería gritarles a su padre por no haberle dicho sobre su tumor y a su madre por haber apoyado a Voldemort.

Se abrió la puerta, una mucama la recibió. Hermione se quitó su abrigo y caminó el hall de su casa. Giró a la derecha y abrió la pesada puerta; entrando a la sala de estar.

Su madre corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo un repentino bienestar y una súbita tristeza.

-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?-preguntó su madre. Hermione sonrió. La mirada de su madre parecía franca.

Cansada, mamá.- sonrió Hermione-¿Cómo están ustedes?-preguntó luego de abrazar a su padre.

Bien.- respondieron a la vez. Hermione sonrió de lado, recordando esa costumbre de sus padres de hablar al mismo tiempo.

Tengo una buena noticia... Corté con Ron.- dijo Hermione. Su madre sonrió feliz y saltó de su sillón y la abrazó. Hermione respondió el abrazo y pero no pudo sonreír como su madre, al recordar que también había cortado con Sirius.

¿Es una buena noticia?-preguntó su padre, intentando no sonreír en festejo.

Por supuesto...- dijo Irina como si fuese obvio- ahora has aprendido que los hombres, por regla general, son idiotas. Úsalos y diviértete.

¡Irina!- dijo el conde de Granger indignado. Hermione reía sin poder contenerse; e Irina sonreía con una mueca burlona.

Hice tarta... ¿Quieres un poco?-ofreció Irina. Hermione la miró extrañada.

Nunca cocinas.- dijeron padre e hija a la vez.

Suceden milagros.- respondió Irina.

"¿Realmente suceden?" se preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba tragar un trozo de la incomible tarta.

0000000 00

Irina se levantó un momento para avisar en las cocinas que querían más té. Hermione, aprovechando el momento dijo:

-Quiero que la semana que viene vayamos al oncólogo.- El conde de Granger tiró su taza en sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien, hija?-preguntó asustado.

-Si... pero he visto que tienes dolores de cabeza.-

-No ahora.- dijo bebiendo su taza- Pero reconozco que hace algunos días si.

-¿Cómo son los dolores? ¿Punzantes, transversales?

- Simplemente dolores. Algunas veces seguidos de convulsiones.

Hermione asintió, y bebió un trago de té.

-Lo extraño es que algunas veces no ...recuerdo- dijo más para sí.

-¿Qué no recuerdas?-preguntó Hermione con atención.

- El otro día... me acababa de bañar y a la mañana siguiente desperté sin recordar como había llegado a la cama ni nada.

-¿Es la única vez que te ha sucedido?-preguntó Hermione, recordando vagamente como Ginny les había explicado en segundo año como se sentía estar poseída.

- Un par de veces más, pero en cosas sin importancias... Es raro, en general sucede cuando estoy con tu madre.

Hermione lo miró extrañado, sintiendo que había más conexión con la magia que con un tumor.

-¿Quieren más té?-preguntó Irina desde la cocina.

- Iré a ayudar a mamá con la bandeja.- dijo Hermione.

En la cocina, Irina estaba con dos mujeres que trabajaban para los Granger acomodando la tetera en una bandeja.

-¿Has plantada flores nuevas, mamá?-preguntó acercándose.

-Un par.- sonrió la mujer, con un brillo especial en sus ojos turquesas.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó, sintiéndose insegura. Era su madre pero a su vez, su mente le gritaba que no.

- Claro.-dijo sin entender. Hermione salió de la cocina por un pasillo y fue hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados en la primera planta. Con un movimiento de varita corrió las cortinas y hechizo la habitación para que no las oyesen. Fue hasta la ducha del baño y abrió el agua.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó sin entender.

- Hace un tiempo estoy trabajando en Inefables.- murmuró Hermione. Irina se alejó un paso y la miró asustada y herida- Se, o creo saber, parte de lo que hiciste, mamá.

-No se de...

- Déjate de idioteces, ¡Eres Irina Lefey! Fuiste amante de Voldemort, la estratega de los mortífagos... Pero eres mi madre.

Irina hizo silencio y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Piensas entregarme?- preguntó en un hilito de voz.

-No soy como tú... No entrego a mi familia, por más horrores que hayas hecho.- Irina la miró sorprendida, abriendo sus enormes orbes turquesas- NO soy la única que lo sabe, mamá.

-¿Lecter y Kashinau?

-Y Voldemort.- respondió- No te entregaré, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda; pero necesito que me ayudes a detenerlo.

-Ya ayudé a Harry en eso.- confesó en un susurro.

-He visto que la marca arde... Él es el único que puede hacerlo.

-En teoría.- asintió la mujer- Nunca quise que este momento llegase, Hermione. Eres mi hija, y estás obligada a entregarme...

- Ya te dije que no lo haré, pese a que lo he pensado. Creo que estar veinte años y cuidar de una hija que no querías fue suficiente castigo.

- ¡No!- dijo enfadada- Si quería tenerte; y no me arrepiento. Estos veinte años fueron mejores que los otros veinte. Y te ayudaré a detenerlo.

Hermione asintió. Con un movimiento de varita, cerró la ducha y volvió a correr las cortinas.

-¿Por qué cortaste con Ronald?-preguntó Irina, intentando borrar los rastros de lágrimas.

-Por que quiero a Sirius.- respondió. Irina abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y sonrió de lado.

-¿Black?

-El hijo de Antares.- respondió Hermione. Irina la miró intentando analizar el comentario más allá de sus palabras pero sólo dijo:

-Y de Walburga... Muchas veces es más parecido a su madre. Cuídate de él. Se rige más por su orgullo que por su cerebro.

- Lamentablemente.- murmuró Hermione.

-¿Pelearon?- preguntó con delicadeza.

- El armó mi baúl.- respondió Hermione, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Irina la miró profundamente antes de fruncir sus labios en señal de disgusto y decir:

-¿y tú lo dejaste?

-¿Qué quieres que hiciese?-preguntó indignada por que a su madre se le ocurriese preguntar "eso".

- Un par de crucius para que aprenda a respetarte.- dijo Irina de modo rápido. Hermione sonrió de lado ante la "solución" que su madre sugería.

-No pienso ir a Azkaban por eso...No vale la pena.

-Aléjate antes de que te lastime.- dijo Irina, tomando las manos de su hija entre las suyas. Hermione asintió sorprendida del consejo de su madre.

-¿Puedo unirme a la reunión?-preguntó el padre de Hermione, desde el pasillo. Hermione sonrió e Irina la imitó, re armando su fachada.

¿Tanto sufres por alejarte un momento?- preguntó Irina con voz divertida.

Soy adicto a ti.- sonrió abrazándola- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- preguntó el conde de Granger.

Creo que sí.- respondió Hermione- Mañana no tengo trabajo y pienso descansar.

¡Perfecto!- exclamó jubiloso el conde de Granger- Mañana vendrás a la boda de Edward y Rowena.

Hermione maldijo su suerte internamente... e Irina, comprendiéndola, sonrió burlonamente.

-Espero que tengas un vestido decente.- dijo Irina.

Me sobran.- dijo Hermione enfadada- Creo que iré a adelantar trabajo.

No.- negó el conde de Granger- Necesitas relacionarte con gente de tu nivel. Aprovecha que ya no estás más con ese pelirrojo. Seguro que estarán los primos de Rowena.

Tan simpáticos como ella.- dijo Hermione recordando a la chica, con quien compartí un parentesco lejano y nada recordable

También estará el tío George.- sonrió con simpatía Irina- Y si no, decimos que estás encerrada en el baño vomitando por las nauseas del primer trimestre.

¿Qué!?- gritaron indignados, padre e hija al unísono.

Y le decimos a tu abuela que estás embarazada de un alemán.- completó Irina, recordando que su agradable suegra odiaba al pueblo alemán desde el bombardeo de Londres durante la segunda guerra.

Mejor quita esas ideas de la cabeza, compórtense bien mañana. No quiero problemas con mamá.

Hermione e Irina bufaron de modo idéntico, prometiéndose internamente amargarle un rato la fiesta a la "adorada" duquesa.

00000 00

Hermione estaba en su habitación. Descansando como hacía mucho que no acostumbraba. Inspiró levemente el olor a jazmines de su habitación, de fresca madera encerada; todo aquello combinado con el puro aire galés.

Volvió a inspirar nuevamente... Había algo completamente diferente en el ambiente. Intentó relacionar ese aroma con algo conocido, pero nada claro se materializó en su mente. Por un momento, su mente le mostró unos preciosos ojos grises, que no tenían coherencia con ese olor. Sin hacer ruido, apenas se levantó y en puntillas de pie, fue hasta su puerta.

El aroma, llevado por una brisa de aire, se intensificó. Era muy parecido al olor que había en un cementerio, pero no del todo igual. Desde luego, el olor fuerte provenía de un hombre; Hermione lo vio dibujado como una silueta fuerte y masculina; que no estaba quieta. Se movía, con ritmo tranquilo, como si fuese su ¿territorio? Extrañamente, sintió que se movía con seguridad; pese a que no lo veía ni lo escuchaba. Sólo lo olía.

Volvió a sentir esa ráfaga mínima de aire y el olor se intensificó.

Tomó su varita de la bata; y deseó que no fuese un ardid de su madre, que no hubiese cambiado de posiciones; que no la traicionase.

También deseó que César hubiese recibido su mensaje sobre la situación con su madre y que no tuviese inconvenientes.

Apretó su varita y dándose valor, abrió la puerta con suavidad.

Sintió que el olor se intensificaba... muerte, cementerio. Todas cosas oscuras, horribles pero a la vez reales y oscuras.

Como la sombra que se extendía en el fondo del pasillo, deslizándose de modo lento del cuarto de sus padres.

Hermione sintió que su pecho se detenía. La sombra no la había visto.

Sin detenerse a pensar lo ilógico que sonaba pensar que una sombra no la hubiese visto, levantó su varita, se concentró rápidamente en un deseo feliz y gritó: "Expecto Patronum"

La sombra rápidamente desapareció, al ser contactada con el haz de luz.

Para dejar aparecer el cuerpo de un hombre alto, de contextura grande e increíbles ojos grises.

Hermione observó al hombre, era alto, esbelto, de pelo negro entrecano y con los mismos ojos grises que se le habían materializado mientras analizaba el aroma. Y por su puesto, poseía el aroma que la había sacado de su cama.

Lo analizó con atención; era como ver una versión madura del padrino de Harry.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando. Su madre, con una varita en su mano diestra acababa de abrir la puerta de su cuarto y miraba la escena sorprendida, sin entender. Hasta que se desmayó.

000000000

Hermione no perdió tiempo. Inmovilizó al hombre tan parecido a Sirius, llevó a su madre hasta su cama y la arropó con cuidado tras examinar que no se hubiese golpeado al caer y le quitó la varita, no deseando más problemas.

Su padre a toda la situación, siguió durmiendo.

Hermione descendió la escalara, levitando el cuerpo del hombre y deseando que ningún sirviente escuchase nada. Por más confianza que tuviesen, les parecería extraño ver a la condesa de Granger levitando un cuerpo inconsciente.

Hermione caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la bodega. Su casa había sufrido varias transformaciones a través de los siglos; primero había sido un fuerte galés en la guerra contra los ingleses, luego, el fuerte de varios marqueses y finalmente, para mediados del siglo diecisiete se había convertido en una residencia familiar.

Pero por suerte, nunca derrumbaban completamente al construir, sino que iban modificando sobre las viejas estructuras. Así era que existían mazmorras en la casa; que su padre utilizaba como enormes bodegas para sus preciosos vinos.

Echo un hechizo silenciador al lugar, conjuró una silla y llamó a César enviándole un patronus.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Hermione. El hombre la miró de modo desconcentrado, pero respondió:

- ¿Qué te interesa?- de modo socarrón.

Hermione se acercó enfadada hasta el, y se agachó hasta quedar sus miradas a la misma altura.

Creo que es a usted que le debe interesar... Yo tengo una varita, usted está atado a una silla e Irina Lefey duerme encima nuestro. No está en posición de ser un completo imbécil.

Tu tienes una varita, pero dudo que te dejen hacer magia fuera de la escuela- dijo con tono infantil, Hermione intentó interrumpir pero el hombre siguió hablando- estoy atado a una silla, pero digamos que si quisiese matarte no me sería problema y en cuanto a Irina Lefey, si baja a matarme, me haría un favor.

Hermione lo miró de modo extraño.

-¿Usted es el padre de Sirius?- preguntó, aunque su tono era más bien una afirmación.

- ¿Y qué ...?- pero no terminó su pregunta, ya que una sombra negra, grande y con olor a licor, acababa de entrar por la pared derecha de la bodega.

Inmediatamente, antes de que Hermione tuviese tiempo a atacar, la sombra se convirtió en César Lecter.

El inefable miró la situación de modo curioso e inmediatamente bajó su varita.

-¿Antares Black?


	18. 2º parte: Cap 4

Capítulo 4:

Capítulo 4:

Suéltalo.- dijo César a Hermione en tono de mando.

No entiendo por que debo hacerlo. Tiene la marca tenebrosa y salía de la habitación de mi madre.

Es una orden.- dijo cono tono implacable. Hermione bajó su varita y miró ofendida a su jefe. El padre de Sirius miraba la escena con suma atención, intentando identificar quien tenía más poder allí, de que lado le convenía estar.

Pero no pudo analizar mucho, la puerta de la bodega se abrió rápidamente y en un vendaval de aire Irina Lefey entró, con rostro enfadado; vistiendo un camisón largo de tirantes y una bata a juego.

-¿Qué está pasando, Hermione?- preguntó la mujer sin mirar a los dos hombres presentes en la habitación.

- ¿Es que ahora no saludas a tu esposo, Irina?

La mujer pareció no interesarse en escucharlo sino que miró a Hermione esperando su respuesta.

Salía de tu habitación, pensé que era un leithold y lo ataqué, se convirtió en él.- dijo señalándolo.

No te atrevas a atacarme, Lecter.- dijo Irina de repente, desarmando al inefable sin pronunciar palabra.

La varita del experimentado inefable cayó y fue a la mano de Irina.

¿Me pueden explicar que sucede?- dijo Hermione confundida, al ver a su madre apuntarle a César y a Antares- ¿Cómo pudo fingir estar muerto por tantos años y que nadie lo notase?

Esa es una buena pregunta, Black.- dijo Irina- Tan buena como ¿Cómo demonios supiste dónde estaba?

Irina, por favor baja la varita.- dijo César intentando tranquilizar a su antigua compañera de armas- Es una ...

No se te ocurra decir que es una orden. Estoy esperando tu respuesta Antares.

Puedes seguir esperándola.- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo. Irina no recordó que era bruja, demostró su enfado de un modo mucho más muggle que el que se esperaría de la descendiente de los Lefey; le dio una trompada haciéndole sangrar rápidamente la nariz.

No te recomiendo que sigas por ese camino...- dijo su ex esposa-¿A quién le dijiste dónde estaba?

A nadie.- dijo jadeante.

¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba?- interrogó la mujer.

Toooom.- gritó antes de desmayarse.

Irina y César dieron al mismo tiempo un grito de dolor; a la vez que Hermione veía que la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo de Antares Black se tornaba oscura y que la piel cercana enrojecía.

-Nos está convocando.- dijo César, sosteniéndose el antebrazo e intentando mitigar el dolor.

- Está contento.- dijo Irina- Muy contento... quiere que todos sepan que regresó.- jadeó apretando sus dientes; segundos después pareció no poder soportar el dolor y se desvaneció.

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó Hermione a César, que estaba en cuclillas y parecía que lo torturasen por los gritos de dolor que daba.

-Avísale a Sirius.

00000 0000

Hermione intentó verle el lado profesional a la situación, aunque su orgullo le hizo varias veces desear darse media vuelta y huir de la puerta oscura de la Mansión Black.

¿Por qué debía verse con Sirius tan pronto? ¿No podía Antares Black haber elegido otro momento para aparecer?

No, claro que no; ¿Por qué las cosas iban a ser sencillas si podían ser difíciles?

Chasqueó su lengua e introdujo su varita en la puerta de la casa Black, abriéndola inmediatamente. Sin perder tiempo ni dejar que los muggles borrachos de la esquina la viesen, entró al silencioso y tenebrosos vestíbulo de la casa Black.

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras. Caminó de modo silencioso hasta llegar a la escalera. No había ningún ruido, incluso los retratos estaban dormidos.

Llegó hasta la habitación del animago y recordando el enfado que tenía a causa de la pelea, abrió la puerta con poca delicadeza y prendió la luz.

Sirius dormía en su lado habitual de la cama, junto con una chica de cabello castaño y contextura delgada.

Apretó su varita antes de levantarla y decir:

"Lumens maxima"

Inmediatamente la habitación se llenó de luz solar, despertando a los dos amantes.

-Vístete, debes ir a Inefables en dos minutos.- ladró Hermione a Sirius, sin darle tiempo al animago a que intermpretase que sucedía- Obliviate.- dijo a la chica que miraba a Hermione con odio y miedo.

La mirada de la chica se tornó perdida, mostrando el efecto del hechizo, con otro movimiento de varita desapareció.

Kashinau no sabe nada, ve a la oficina de César.

0000 000000

Sirius Black llegó media hora más tarde a la oficina de César Lecter, encontrándose con una situación sumamente peculiar.

Irina Lefey estaba sentada en el escritorio de inefables, Hermione estaba a su lado, con cara de mal humor y César Lecter estaba sentado enfrente a ambas mujeres, mirándolas de modo alternado, sin querer enfrentarse a las miradas enojadas de ambas.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Sirius al entrar, mirando a Irina con desprecio.

César miró a Irina esperando una respuesta, pero la bruja ni se inmutó ante el tono hostil del animago. Sin embargo Hermione respondió por su madre, ladrando un amable:

-Cállate Sirius. No estás aquí por que seas importante; así que quita esa idea para rellenar tu ego; por cierto completamente inflado y falso.

Sirius iba a responderle, pero César decidió frenar lo que avecinaba la próxima guerra mágica.

-Ambos cállense; estamos en una situación delicada.

-Claro que sí, tu trasero está en juego.

- Irina, no es el momento.- dijo César frenándola; sin embargo Hermione sonrió dándole apoyo a su madre.

-¿Me van a decir por qué me hicieron venir?- preguntó Sirius con mal humor, sin querer mirar a Hermione.

- Tu padre está vivo.- dijo Hermione sin delicadeza- Lo encontramos en mi casa.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó el animago, pálido por la impresión.

- En una de las celdas del subsuelo.- dijo César- No está registrado; Alexander no tiene como saber que está aquí.

-Me parece que esta información no se puede hablar delante...- pero Hermione lo interrumpió rápidamente antes que dijese algo más.

- Nos ayudará con el tema Voldemort.

Sirius miró a Hermione sin entender. Le parecía extraño que luego de todo lo que había sucedido; confiase en Irina.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó el animago a la inefable; intentando sonar tranquilo.

Hermione se levantó y salió del despacho del inefable para entrar en el suyo propio.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre confiar en ella luego de todo lo que hizo?- dijo sin preámbulos. Hermione al principio no respondió, sin embargo se sintió forzada a hacerlo y dijo:

Aún Voldemort no se ha contactado con ella; le he dicho que averigüé quien era en realidad pero que no la entregaría. Todos merecen la oportunidad para reparar su errores, ¿no?- preguntó intentando autoconvencerse. Sirius negó con la cabeza:

No quien no dudó en levantar su varita contra un bebé, no quien engañó sin importarle a quien. No Irina Lefey.

Ganamos más dejándola ayudarnos que en el estado anterior de las cosas. Realmente no teníamos pistas firmes. Solamente sabemos que Kashinau tiene una increíble cuenta de Gringrotts que no puede justificar. Nada más.

¿Y no crees que haya corrido a decírselo a Voldemort que mi padre esta vivo?

No; sin embargo tu padre dijo que fue Voldemort quien le informó sobre el paradero de mi madre.

¿Voldemort sabía dónde estaba Irina?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido- ¿Y no fue a matarla? Piénsalo bien Hermione, ¿Por qué no mataría a quién más lo traicionó? Sólo la dejaría viva si ganase algo... ¿Qué es lo que busca ganar?

Quizá le dijo a tu padre dónde estaba mi madre para que la matase.- respondió Hermione. Sirius negó y dijo:

Mi padre no la mataría. Mi padre quiere derrotarla, no matarla, ¿En que se beneficiaría con su muerte?

¿Venganza después de tantos años? Ambos perdieron.

Voy a destruir el libro antes de que tu padre, mi madre o quien sea tenga oportunidad de verlo. Creo que hay otra forma para leerlo, más allá de tener la sangre Evans. Además, ¿No crees que Voldemort tendría sangre de sus seguidores? Es el principal ingrediente de la magia negra; si quería vengarse, ¿no les hubiese pedido sangre?

Se produjo un silencio donde Sirius analizó lo que Hermione le dijo; la miró y sonrió de lado.

-Piensas de un modo demasiado analítico, Hermione. Voldemort no pensaba en la traición, pensaba en fidelidad.

- ¿Uno de los más grandes estrategas no iba a considerar un factor como al traición?

- El movimiento de Voldemort se basó en la pasión herrada de querer hegemonía. En la pasión no se razona, pero no se por que me molesto explicándotelo. Es contradictorio razonar lo que no se razona.

Hermione apretó su puño, sabía que si le contestaba le daría el gusto de sentir que la afectaba; pero no contestarle iba en contra de su naturaleza gryffindor.

Nunca te habías quejado de mi naturaleza pasional. Seguramente eres tan hipócrita como siempre pensé que eras. Gracias por no decepcionarme.

Sirius apretó su mandíbula, sintiéndose un poco dolido. Sólo quería lastimarla; pero por algún motivo sentía que el se lastimaría más.

Igualmente lo importante ahora es planear como conseguir el libro de Sibila y hacerle jurar a Irina que no nos traicionará.- Sirius alzó una ceja mirándola de modo irónico.

Y luego dices que yo soy hipócrita. Engañas tantas veces no te saldrá bien.

¿A quién estoy engañando?- dijo haciéndose la inocente- Creo que soy bastante franca.

A mí me engañaste.

No lo hice.- corrigió con suavidad, sin embargo el animago no la escuchó.

Y ahora engañas a Irina, pero no se de que me sorprendo. Al fin y al cabo, sois tremendamente parecidas.

¡Slap! Hermione perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y golpeó la mejilla de Sirius con fuerza, dejándola morada al instante. Sirius entrecerró sus ojos enojado, pero apretó sus nudillos y se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la oficina de Hermione.

Sin detenerse a decir algo a los silenciosos Irina y César que estaban en la oficina vecina, Caminó a paso rápido el corredor y bajó por las escaleras ocultas detrás de un tapete.

-Indique su código.- decía una pantalla metida dentro de una puerta de acero. Escuchó las pisadas rápidas de los inefables detrás de él.

-Sirius.- gritó César, deteniendo a su amigo- ¿Estas seguro...?

- Claro que sí, es como si lo hubiese vivido.- respondió mirando a Hermione, quien respondió a su mirada con dureza. Irina Lefey miraba a la pareja con esceptismo, pero prefirió callar y analizar los acontecimientos desde las sombras.

César ingresó unos datos en la pantalla y la puerta se abrió dejando ver un sombrío pasillo de piso oscuro y escasa luz. Caminaron por el corredor hasta que César se detuvo y murmuró un hechizo de luz.

En una de las mugrientas celdas subterráneas del ministerio de magia inglés, Antares Black estaba sentado en una banqueta de piedra, al lado de lo que parecía un cadáver en descomposición.

Por salubridad, creo que será mejor que revisen quienes están muertos y quienes no.-sugirió el hombre- Cuando dirigí este lugar las cosas se hacían bien.

No tenemos recuerdos de que dirigieses nada.- corrigió Irina- Tu amiguito te ganó el puesto.

Tan ácida como siempre, cariño.- dijo el hombre fingiendo una sonrisa burlona. Su concentración estaba en su hijo, que no hablaba, sólo lo miraba- Hola Sirius.

Hola.- respondió el pelinegro a su padre, sintiéndose incómodo con tanta gente.

Hermione entendió la actitud del padrino de su mejor amigo, y dijo:

¿Alguno tiene hora?- preguntó reteniendo un bostezo.

Son las seis de la mañana.- respondió Irina-¿A qué hora tenemos que ir al casamiento?

¿Casamiento?-preguntó César a las mujeres, alejándose un poco de los Blacks, quienes conversaban en susurros incómodos.

Una pariente por parte de mi marido.- respondió Irina- Debemos volver a Gales, Mione.

Hermione asintió y dio una ojeada a los Black; que César Lecter rápidamente comprendió y dijo:

Irina, entenderás que no me es fácil volver a confiar en ti.-la castaña rápidamente asintió- Necesitaría que utilizases un hechizo rastreador.

Ten.- dijo la mujer dándole su varita al inefable, su hija y César Lecter la miraron con sorpresa- No pienso traicionarlos, usen veritasserum si es necesario.

Hermione sonrió orgullosa e Irina hizo una pequeña mueca al ver la gratitud de su hija. César asintió y dijo:

-Creo que con esto será suficiente.- hizo un movimiento de varita- No te alejes de Hermione por las dudas. Cuando puedan escabullirse manden un patronus. Nos encontraremos en la casa de Derry. Necesitamos saber sobre Voldemort.

Hermione asintió recordando el lugar, Irina permaneció en perfecto mutismo; esperando que no terminasen en un domingo sangriento.

00000000000000

El conde de Gales caminaba como un gato encerrado por su maravilloso estudio de la planta alta.

Estaba tremendamente preocupado. Ni su esposa ni su hija estaban en la casa y tenía un horrible hueco en su memoria, que cada vez que intentaba recordar que había sucedido, le daba jaqueca.

Irina y Hermione aparecieron en el hall de la casa, rogando que George Granger no estuviese despierto. La casa estaba en completo mutismo y oscuridad. El sol aún no había salido por el este, sin embargo ambas brujas vieron luz encendida en el despacho personal del conde de Gales. Ambas mujeres apresuraron su paso hacia el despacho, esperando que nada importante hubiese acontecido.

-¿Papá?-preguntó Hermione con voz tímida, golpeando la puerta con delicadeza.

El hombre abrió enseguida.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me han asustado.- le dijo a ambas mujeres.

-Estábamos en el jardín. No podía dormir y empezamos a conversar.- dijo Irina.

-Revisé el jardín y no estaban.- dijo el hombre convencido de no haberlas visto.

-Te debe haber parecido, estábamos en el banco enfrente al estanque.- dijo Irina, fingiendo tono mundano.

Se tomó el antebrazo con fuerza y se esforzó por demostrar que nada sucedía, sin embargo Hermione rápidamente entendió que Voldemort estaba volviendo a llamar a sus "fieles".

-¿Ya desayunaron?-preguntó el hombre inseguro de haberlas visto o no. Nuevamente su cabeza dolió al intentar recordar el vacío que tenía. Ni bien pudiese iría al médico, algo no estaba bien con el.

000000000000

Regulus Black se despertó del otro lado del océano sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo. Sentía que su antebrazo ardía como si lo quemasen con metal ardiente, como si una corriente de lava fluyese por sus venas.

Su esposa, durmiendo a su lado, no se percató de lo que sucedía con su cónyuge.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se mojó el ardiente antebrazo con agua, mitigando un poco el ardor. Se sentía nervioso, con miedo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo. Miedo de la misma manera que sintió durante su iniciación, miedo como la primera vez que mató y la primera vez que traicionó a su "señor", un mestizo que no merecía ser descendiente de Slytherin.

Y miedo, del mismo modo que sintió cuando era joven y huyó de su patria y de su familia, completamente desorientado.

Salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido. Caminó hasta la habitación de su hijo pequeño, quien estaba curiosamente despierto y miraba el techo entretenido mientras jugaba en su cuna de modo silencioso con sus juguetes.

Cuando su hijo lo vio alzó sus pequeños bracitos hacia él y sonrió al reconocerlo. Caminó hacia él y lo alzó con cuidado, el bebé bostezó al sentir el conocido olor corporal de su padre contra él.

Se sentó en el pequeño sillón que estaba al lado de la cuna y se meció por un largo rato con su hijo hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

0000000000000

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Hermione entrando al vestidor de su madre. Ambas mujeres estaban en batas, maquilladas y peinadas para la recepción.

-Si, mejor.- sonrió la bruja- No sabes como me gustarían que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Hermione, apretando su varita en el interior de su bata.

No podía evitarlo, estaba a la expectativa de que su madre la traicionase. Sin embargo, Irina desconcentró a su hija cuando siguió hablando.

Soy un peligro. Si fue Tom quien le dijo a Antares donde estaba, estás en peligro. Querrá vengarse.- Hermione abrió la boca para replicar que ella estaba en peligro solamente por ser amiga de Harry, pero su madre siguió hablando- no puedo detenerlo, pero sé que no puede hacerme gran daño.

Se que eres su horrocrux.- dijo Hermione, desconcertándola por completo- Pero aún así puede dejarte sin magia si quiere; si vuelve a ser el Voldemort que conocí.

No conociste ni la mitad de su poder, Hermione.- murmuró Irina- Su segundo periodo no fue como el primero. Ya no tenía tantas fuerzas.

Fue implacable.- dijo Hermione- Creo que aprendió del primero y fue peor.

¿Cuantos edificios destruyó? ¿Cuánta gente murió? ¿Has visto el Támesis de color rosado, Hermione?

Hermione retrocedió un paso y apretó su varita nuevamente. Su madre no estaba bien, lucía como una psicótica.

Eso fue grandeza.- dijo en tono perdido y soñador.

Eso es barbarie.

Eso es poder.- dijo Irina, sin mirarla, mirando el horizonte.

¿De qué sirve ese "poder" si no puedes con él?

¿Quién dice que no pudo? – Irina salió de su ensoñamiento. Volvió un momento en sí, y su expresión cambió. Miró a Hermione de modo normal y dijo: -¿Ya estás vestida?

Hermione miró a su madre de modo extraño. Por un momento, le había parecido una demente, pero ahora volvía a parecer su madre nuevamente.

Asintió y dijo:

-Voy a ponerme el vestido.

Salió de modo disimulado del vestidor, insegura de lo que acababa de presenciar.

0000000000000

Alexander Kashinau llegó a su oficina con un excelente humor; había pasado previamente por Gringrotts y ahora su cuenta era mucho más grande de lo que jamás había soñado. Había derivado prudentemente una parte de su dinero a una cuenta en el exterior bajo uno de sus alias.

Un golpeteo interrumpió su momento de felicidad.

-Adelante.- gruñó. Su segundo a mando, más bien contra su voluntad, entró. César Lecter vestía un elegante traje de sastre gris plomo con una camisa blanca y corbata azul.

-Aquí están los informes generales. Necesito una autorización alpha.

-Buenos días.- dijo de mal talante, ojeando los informes- ¿Para qué es la autorización?

- Para revisar el caso de Malfoy. Tenemos información que nos confirma que está en Australia.

- De acuerdo.- dijo el hombre, firmando un par de papeles que rápidamente puso en un sobre de papel madera- aquí tienes lo necesario. Lleva a la chica Granger, ¿Aún no ha participado de ningún operativo, no?

-No aún.- respondió César con tono educado- Hoy es su día de franco, mañana le avisaré del operativo.

- Claro.- asintió Kashinau- ¿Ya le has realizado el examen físico?- César negó- Realízalo antes de que vaya a Australia.

0000000000000

La música de los violines sonaba de modo claro y fuerte en el elegante jardín finamente decorado para la ocasión.

Una incesante fila de bosques daba la bienvenida a los invitados, que descendían de lujosos autos en la puerta del casona.

-Siempre fueron tan presumidos.- dijo Irina mirando los papagayos con superioridad. Hermione sonrió irónica, su madre no se molestaría en ocultar su desagrado por estar en esa recepción; lo que vaticinaba una fiesta "divertida".

Les recuerdo que los Kensinton son los parientes favoritos de mamá.- ambas mujeres sonrieron irónicas ante la frase del conde de Gales- Sean buenas.

Hermione se sirvió una copa de champagne que cargaba un camarero y la bebió rápidamente, ante la atenta mirada de su madre que la miró burlonamente.

-¿Preparándote para la inquisición familiar por que no tienes pareja?- preguntó tomando una copa de la misma manera- Alégrate que no estamos en una celebración mágica, en mi época se consideraba mala educación. Las mujeres iban si o si con pareja.

¿No las dejaban entrar si no?-preguntó Hermione confundida por esa costumbre.

La dejaban entrar pero la dejaban segregada. Aunque también lo hacían si ibas a una fiesta con alguien que no perteneciese al círculo o con alguien que perteneciese pero que ya tenía pareja conocida por todos. Bastante hipócritas a decir verdad.

¿Te hicieron mucho vacío cuando salías con Antares?

Me hicieron vacío desde antes.- dijo Irina sentándose en un sillón al lado de su hija- Desde que Lucius Malfoy se tuvo que casar con Narcissa y yo dije que no quería casarme con Regulus.

¿Te ibas a casar con el hermano de Sirius?-preguntó sin entender.

Era uno de los pocos que no estaba comprometido, yo estaba comprometida con Lucius desde siempre.- dijo como si fuese una concepción cotidiana en la sociedad muggle, donde había criado a su interlocutora- Si no me hubiese tocado Crabbe.

¿Era igual que su hijo?- Irina asintió- Pobrecilla, el lesbianismo hasta suena mejor.

Mi hermana estuvo comprometida con él por unos meses, hasta que Crabbe embarazó a una francesa media estúpida y logró salirse. Ese día fuimos a festejar en Hogsmeaden, terminamos las dos borrachas junto con Bellatrix que estaba por allí- dijo alzando los hombros como si nada- hicimos tanto escándalo cantando en la plaza del pueblo que terminamos en la oficina de aurores. Mi padre tuvo que venir a sacarnos, estaba más enojado que un basilisco; sin embargo Antares que vino a sacar a Bellatrix antes que Cygnus se enterase; estaba divertido. Cuando mi padre se fue, nos invitó unos tragos en Cabeza de Puerco...¿Sigue estando?-preguntó de repente, con los ojos brillantes.

Hasta hace un tiempo sí.

¿Nunca te emborrachaste en Hogsmeade?- preguntó divertida. Su hija negó- ¿Es que en Gryffindor no sabéis como divertirse?

El concepto de diversión lo creamos nosotros, Irina.- Interrumpió una ronca voz. Ambas mujeres se giraron para ver a Sirius Black, vestido en un elegante smoking muggle. Su cabello estaba corto y peinado con prolijidad.

¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Hermione al ver al auror, mirando todo el salón en busca de otro mago, pensando en un ataque.

Nada importante, César me mandó como apoyo. Me dijo que les avisase que Kashinau movió dinero de la cámara 009.

La cámara de la familia Lefey.- dijo Irina- ¿Dijo hacia dónde se transfirió?

Una cuenta en el exterior... ¿Bailas?- preguntó a Hermione. La chica negó.

No me quiero mover, los tacones me lastiman los pies. Gracias.

¿Irina?-preguntó con cortesía.

Seguro.- asintió la mujer tomando la mano del moreno, entendiendo que quería hablar con ella.

Hermione se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón y tomó otra copa que un camarero le ofreció.

En la pista de baile, la singular pareja compuesta por Irina y Sirius llamaba la atención de los pocos invitados que danzaban.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Irina en un susurro.

- Recibimos una amenaza con la marca tenebrosa. "Los traidores seréis ajusticiados". Penetró las defensas del ministerio.

Pero la conversación se cortó rápidamente.

Un fuerte estallido desconcentró a quienes bailaban en el jardín; sorprendidos de ver como una nube de polvo los envolvía.

Crucio.

Un grito fuerte y masculino se escuchó a través de los aullidos de los invitados.

Lord Voldemort tenía en sus manos al padre de Hermione y lo torturaba sin piedad.

Los invitados se quedaron súbitamente en silencio, mirándose entre ellos asustados y extrañamente sin poder decir o hacer nada.

De un punto indefinido, surgió la figura d e un hombre que lucía una antigua túnica negra; con cabello corto y mirada un tanto culpable.

¿Quieres ocuparte de este?- dijo la sedosa voz del mago tenebroso a su secuaz.

No vinimos a torturar muggles.- interrumpió.

¿Temes que Irina te odie? Pues no te preocupes más, Antares. Estoy seguro que te odió por un largo tiempo, no tienes que preocuparte por como le caerás.

Era evidente que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero sin embargo sus pies comenzaron a moverse poco a poco en dirección a Irina, quien estaba al lado de Sirius.

Sin comentar nada, tomó a la mujer por los hombros y desaparecieron; pera luego aparecer detrás de Voldemort.

Déjalo ir. No tiene sentido que sigamos aquí.

Prefiero esperar al ministerio. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran cuando sepan que Sirius Black ocultó la ubicación de la muerta Irina Lefey?- sonrió y miró la fiesta con atención- No te atrevas a desaparecer, Antares. Quiero hacerla pagar por todo el tiempo que nos abandonó.

Irina, pese a que estaba inmóvil, movía mínimamente sus ojos en clara señal de pavor.

La encontramos.- gritó un encapuchado, que arrastraba a una petrificada Hermione Granger.

Perfecto, déjenla al lado de Black. Creo que el ministerio no tarda en llegar.

Fiel a su estilo, ni bien terminó de decirlo; aparecieron un par de aurores con la varita en alta. Entre ellos se encontraba el ministro de magia y Harry Potter.

Harry, esperaba verte. ¿Qué tal tus años de descanso?

Perfectos. ¿Los tuyos en el infierno?

Maravillosos. Que pocos modales, Harry. ¿No sabes que tienes que hacer una reverencia ante la nobleza? Lástima que tu madre no te haya podido enseñar. Ella era fantástica en cuestiones de protocolo.

Tú te encargaste de que ella no pudiese, Tom.

¡Lord Voldemort para ti, mocoso! Pero te disculpo tu insubordinación- en un acto mágico para los muggles, el mago tenebrosos flotó hasta acercarse a Harry-; a los huérfanos no les enseñan modales.

¿No es una lástima Tom? Debería haber ido al mismo orfanato que tú; me hubiesen enseñado a ser un cobarde como tú.

Pero Voldemort no respondió de modo coloquial. Sin esperar un segundo, levantó su varita y gritó la maldición asesina. Rebotando con el suelo ya que Harry se había corrido. Al igual que los muggles, quienes corrían despavoridos ya que los aurores los habían despetrificado.

Aprovechando el nuevo espacio disponible, Harry retrocedió unos pasos y gritó _expelliarmus_; para rápidamente chocar con el poderoso hechizo de voldemort.

Nuevamente el mago gritó la maldición asesina; pero sin esperar un minuto Irina Lefey gritó la maldición hacia Voldemort.

La maldición chocó con el mago oscuro; quien dio un grito de dolor, al igual que Harry quien se apretaba la cicatriz.

Pero no fue el elegido el único que sufrió. Sin poder contener el dolor que le proporcionaban sus huesos rotos a causa del hechizo, Irina Lefey gritó sintiendo como su magia de repente se extinguía, dejándola inconsciente en el piso.

Una nube de humo rápidamente se materializó detrás de Harry. Era espesa y turbia; avanzó con rapidez hasta desparecer en Harry; quien comenzó a dar gritos de dolor mientras caía a suelo gritando por su cicatriz.

Hay que matarlo. Voldemort lo poseyó.- gritó un auror al ministro de magia. Hermione, quien estaba con Sirius luchando contra un par de mortífagos comandados por Antares; miró la escena distrayéndose un minuto.

Minuto que su adversario aprovechó para lanzarle un crucio, tirándola al suelo.

Pero Sirius no se distrajo y en un par de movimientos acababa de matar a los mortífagos, dejando a su padre quien lo miró desafiante.

Era de esperarse; frente a frente como hace veinte años.

¿Por qué te le uniste? ¿Cómo saliste del ministerio?

No cambiaron los códigos; Kashinau no tuvo problema en decírselos a Tom, al fin y al cabo es rico gracias a él.

¿De dónde sacó el dinero?

De Irina... ¿Sabes que me sorprendí al enterarme que intentó ayudarte? Parece que ella se tomó más en serio nuestro matrimonio de lo que pensaba. Lástima que Tom no tendrá problema en matarla.

Mientras padre e hijo discutían, Hermione se acercó reptando hasta Harry; quien primero la miró con sus ojos verdes, pero luego estos se transformaron el la maligna mirada del mago tenebroso.

-¿Pensabas ayudarme Hermione? No necesito más ayuda. Tu madre me ayudó lo suficiente...

Hermione miró por el rabillo del ojo a su madre quien respiraba con dificultad a unos pasos de ellos.

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer; no es tan difícil vencerme. Debes terminar lo que Harry empezó.

Estás loco... ¿cómo pudiste usarla...?- pero el hombre no la dejó continuar.

Era el horrocrux menos pensado, ¿cierto? Hay una sola forma de que termine esto. Segundo a segundo que Harry no puede evitar que lo tome, me fortalezco. ¡Eres débil, igual que tu madre! Ella tampoco pudo matar a quien quería. Eres una idiota como...

Mas no pudo terminar su frase.

Sirius Black, quien tenía el cuerpo agitado e inconsciente de su padre a sus pies; conjuraba la maldición asesina apuntando a Irina.


	19. Epílogo

Epílogo

Vivían en paz.

Poco a poco, habían podido volver a sus vidas; intentando fingir que nada había sucedido, que todo había terminado para siempre.

Pero nada había terminado para Hermione.

El tiempo había pasado; pero los recuerdos de ese día en el que el mundo mágico finalmente había sido libre, la atormentaban.

Su relación con Sirius había terminado bien, o lo mejor que podían dadas las circunstancias. A regañadientes, el animago había accedido a una simple amistad con ella; mientras que internamente se culpaba por no haber podido encontrar una solución mejor que terminar con el último horrocrux de Tom Riddle.

Los hechos de ese día quedaron poco claros. No fue sino hasta una semana después de la boda interrumpida que el ministerio hizo declaraciones importantes, en boca del nuevo ministro de magia, Harry Potter.

Muchos habían intentado que el chico no asumiese el poder, pero el apoyo popular pudo más que el dinero de los sectores opositores. Sin embargo, al héroe mágico no le iba a tocar un gobierno sencillo. Los mortífagos se habían inspirado con los últimos momentos de gloria de su antiguo líder; e intentaban permanentemente romper la paz conseguida. Afortunadamente, no lo lograban con mucho éxito.

Días después de la muerte de Antares Black, Sirius se llevó una sorpresa inmensa.

Salía del cementerio mágico tras enterrar a su padre; cuando se encontró con el conocido rostro de su hermano menor.

-¿Regulus?- preguntó con voz incrédula. El hombre que cargaba un bebé, sonrió de lado.

- Hola, Sirius. Tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que…?

- Me pareció que debía darle el último adiós a nuestro padre. No quise venir a Inglaterra por mucho tiempo, necesitaba protegerlos.- respondió mirando fugazmente a una mujer con panza de embarazo a lo lejos.

- ¿Te quedarás?

- No. Mi vida está hecha del otro lado.

Sirius no había querido que Regulus se fuese nuevamente, pero fue inevitable. Tras conocer a su sobrino y su cuñada; y prometer visitarlos, dejó marchar a la última parte de su familia biológica.

César Lecter había intentado ganar el cariño de Hermione, pero sin éxito. Luego de todo lo sucedido, Hermione no se sentía lista para volver a tener una relación con alguien.

Sirius la había hecho sufrir demasiado; y aunque no era su intención, la muerte de Irina siempre quedaría como un fantasma entre ellos. Una barrera que marcaba lo que había sido y nunca más sería.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el nuevo jefe oficial de inefables a su antigua pupila.

- Termino el papeleo.

- ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche?- preguntó suspicaz mirando a la chica, que escribía en su despacho sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

- Lo que sea necesario.

-Hermione, hace meses que no sales. Deja esos papeles por un tiempo, no son necesarios. Nadie notará que no están.

- Yo sí.- respondió mirándolo fugazmente.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Sirius?

- Nada que sea importante.

- ¿Hermione qué...?- pero la chica lo interrumpió.

- No puedo más. Estoy harta de estar aquí. Hace meses que no tengo una misión. Sólo hago papeleo, la mitad de inefables murmura cuando me doy vuelta; y tengo miedo de que Sirius se dé cuenta que...- se cortó. Apretando fuertemente sus labios y corriendo su cara hacia otro lado para limpiarse las lágrimas; decidió que necesitaba terminar su frase- No quiero que Sirius sepa que por culpa del crucio que me lanzó Antares, perdí el embarazo. ¡Ni siquiera yo noté que estaba embarazada!

Sin pronunciar palabras, César Lecter se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros; dejando que la chica se desahogase todo lo que quisiese en su hombro.

La guerra había terminado, pero ¿a qué costo vivirían la paz?

Fin.

--

Damas y caballeros, este es el fin. La actualización de hoy se las debía desde hace mucho tiempo. Me gustó mucho escribir este fic, sin embargo no va a haber segunda parte. Me alegro haberlo rescrito, siento que aprendí mucho.

Todo tiene un final, este es el final de mi primer fic.

Besos, espero saber de ustedes en mis próximos proyecto. Próximamente por este mismo medio, "Los caminos de la Oscuridad".

Atte. Walpurgis.Boleyn


End file.
